Temporada 3 En el Silencio
by abc55
Summary: ¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI SUPIERAS QUE ERES TÚ QUIEN LASTIMA A LA PERSONA QUE TANTO AMAS? ¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI SUPIERAS QUE LA ÚNICA SALIDA ES DEJARLA A SU SUERTE? HAY PERSONAS QUE NO DEBEN SER SALVADAS, PARA SALVAR A ALGUIEN ESTA PERSONA DEBE QUERER AYUDA.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: ****Bienvenidos a la tercera y última temporada de En el Silencio. Sé que la segunda terminó de manera muy triste y abrupta. no tenía mucho a dónde hacerme, para Jessy era el final más feliz que encontré, ya verán a qué me refiero.**

**ok pasando a cosas peores: **

**sumary de la historia:**

**¿Qué harías si supieras que eres tú quien lastima a la persona que tanto amas? ¿Qué harías si supieras que la única salida es dejarla a su suerte? Hay personas que no deben ser salvadas, para salvar a alguien esta persona debe querer ayuda. **

**Después de la muerte de Jessica Michiru no puede recuperarse, lentamente se hunde en la triste a un punto que la vida parece ya no importar. Haruka intentará por todos los medios ayudarla pero cuando se da cuenta que no puede ayudarla y sólo se hunde con ella tendrá que decidir, si es tiempo de dejar de fingir que es el héroe rescatando a su princesa pues la vida no siempre tendrá finales felices, ni caballeros majestuosos al rescate o princesas a quien rescatar.**

**Tercera temporada, el amor está en juego.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Antes de que me linchen, la tercera temporada fue inspirada y realizada durante una época muy oscura y deprimente así que advierto que la temporada es dramática. Pero, a cambio, les prometo actualizar cada semana sino es que dos veces a la semana ok? Así que sólo les pido que no sean malos y dejen sus comentario.**

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**UNO**

La noticia tomó a Haruka por sorpresa. Tan abruptamente se la dijo su padre que no alcanzó a tener más reacción que la apoplejía completa. Le tomó un tiempo razonar lo que le decía. En su cabeza no cabía la idea y sin más lo dejó allí hablando de cómo debía ir al funeral. Se encerró en la habitación. Lo primero que cruzó a su vista al entrar en su habitación fue el bebé. Y las emociones chocaron una tras otra en una batalla colosal por intentar sobrevivir. Las lágrimas escaparon volviéndose en un llanto silencioso. Cuando se calmó marcó al móvil de Michiru para saber si estaba enterada: Jessica Wiechers murió. Estaba apagado. Mala señal.

- Haruka me voy

- ¡Ya voy! – se limpió las lágrimas para salir.

Lucas estaba muy tenso, odiaba lidiar con muertes. Haruka siempre creyó era por el recuerdo de su primera esposa. Hasta los hospitales lo ponían mal. Apenas bajó del auto corrió al baño para vomitar, se había mareado en el trayecto. Estaba esperando a su padre cuando vio a Kaioh y a su sirenita. Taichi la observó con cierta saña y amargura. Pero las extrañezas estaban a la orden del día. Se encaminó hacia ella con Michiru.

- Ven Tenohocito – la llamó

- Mande

- Eres lo más cercano a un amigo para mi hija… Mira Essaú esta muy consternado y tengo que ocuparme del funeral, trámites, etc. Quería ver si puedes ayudarme con Michiru, tengo la impresión – se detuvo eran ideas suyas que no debía decirle a Haruka. Si Michiru entendía o no el concepto de muerte ahora solamente ella lo sabía – En fin compren café y cuídala

Haruka abrazó a su sirenita. Sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo porque ella también quería a Jessica. La besó dulcemente y al oído susurró todo estaría bien pero ella no contestaba. Ni siquiera se movía.

- Linda, preciosa – la tomó del mentón para ver sus hermosos ojos – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí

Estuvo así durante todo el día. Apenas le contestaba, no parecía darse cuenta lo que sucedía y sus ojos mostraban ausencia total. Taichi le habló de que ése era una razón de peso para llorar y ella no lo estaba haciendo quizá porque nunca lo hacía o por alguna razón que estaría siempre fuera del alcance de su entendimiento. Pero Haruka creía se trataba todavía de la impresión y si la conocía bien de la idea que a Jessica la mataron. Escucharon a Sydney en un arranque de histeria por error. Gritaba la niña enloquecida que la mató. Haruka sabía no era simplemente la culpa que se siente cuando las personas fallecen sino algo que hizo para que terminara esa noche en fatalidad, tal vez guiada más por el impulso de sus instintos salvajes y caprichosos que por desear de verdad ver muerta a su hermosa hermana

- Ven hermosa – abrazó a la joven violinista – Te quiero mucho preciosa… Anda no me dejes aquí sola, hazme parte de tus pesares, hazme parte de tu vida – la tomó del mentón pero ella parecía no escucharla. Besó su cabecita – te amo

El entierro se trataría de una misa de cuerpo presente que terminaría con un homenaje pues según los deseos expuestos por los Fabricio tanto Melisa como Jessica serían enterradas en el panteón familiar en Paris y no en Alemania como originalmente se hablaba. Essaú no pudo pelear nada y ahora su hija también le era arrebatada de esa forma infame, sus restos reposarían en Francia y no en ese pedazo de terreno donde él estaría cuando muriera. Sydney no lo toleró, se desmayó de la impresión y cuando despertó tuvieron que calmarla con medicamento, el berrinche la tenía al punto de un paro cardiaco. Lo único que tuvo fue algo muy cercano a un paro respiratorio porque ese nombre le dio la niña a la sensación que no le permitía respirar

- Haruka apúrate – la llamaba su padre

- ¿Estás bien? – le interrogó por tercera vez Hitori

- Me preocupa Michiru – sonrió con pesar – Está tan mal y no me habla

- Bueno es normal, perder a alguien no es fácil de asimilar…

- ¿Te dejé de hablar cuando se murió mi madre?

- Primero me llamaste zorra y otras bobadas por cerca de unas dos horas y luego me dejaste de hablar – reía – Dale tiempo, el dolor nos vuelve algo siniestro y sé que ella pronto estará bien porque tú la cuidas

- ¿Y qué hago?

- Abrázala mucho, bésala mucho, ámala como nunca y deja que sea ella quien guíe

- Gracias – se abrazó a la mujer.

La ceremonia religiosa sería católica. No entendió Haruka por qué, tal parecía que los Fabricio así lo pidieron. Al llegar a la catedral buscó a su hermosa sirena. A lo lejos y hasta adelante vio a Eloísa hablando con una desconsolada Linet. Sydney seguía en la parte de atrás de catedral con un séquito de médicos intentado que volviera en sí. De nuevo se desmayó. Empezaba a creer era su forma psicológica de sobrellevar la pérdida más que por algún déficit físico. Se acerco al ver que la niña renegaba quitándose a todos de encima

- ¿Cómo estás Preciosa?

- Deprimida – se soltó a llorar – Quiero me regresen a mi Jessi – gritaba histérica

- Tranquila – la abrazó hasta que aquel llanto berrinchudo se volvió sollozos tranquilos – No es fácil, lo sé pequeña. Ahora Jessi estará en un mejor lugar y más feliz

- La amaba, te juro que de verdad la amaba, nunca hubiera deseado que algo malo le pasara. Solamente quería estuviera conmigo, tener una oportunidad y me conformaría con saber que puedo verla… con saber que está viva – su sollozo creció

- ¿Qué pasó? – excelente momento para preguntar

- Nada – lloraba – No me veas así, no la maté

- ¿Te invito a tomar algo cuando termine el funeral?

- ¿Me llevas a un lugar bonito? – se limpió el sudor de la frente

- A donde quieras… Y platicamos

- Sí – y la rubia le limpió las lágrimas

Al levantarse observó a Michiru, aquellos ojos vacíos se llenaron de odio. Se despidió de la chiquilla para ir con su sirena. La ignoró. Sin más la rubia la sujetó con fuerza, no iba a permitir que una tontería las tuviera alejadas en los momentos difíciles. Michiru intentó liberarse

- Yo también sospecho algo más pasó que un accidente

- Mande – miró Michiru esos ojos zarcos que no sabían mentirle

- Quiero saber qué pasó. Si Sydney está así es por más que la muerte de Jessica… Por algo que hizo

- No sé – quería la soltara. Haruka la abrazó con fuerza

- No te voy a dejar – le susurró al oído.

En primera fila sentaditos derechos y con sus ojitos tristes los tres hijo se Melisa. El mayor tenía un año menos que Jessica. Haruka por primera vez los conocía. Cada uno tan diferente de su hermana. Sus rasgos eran francamente franceses, ni un solo rasgo que dejara duda al parentesco con Melisa. Allí estaba también el padre de los pequeños. Derrumbado en la banca de la iglesia rogando a Dios por el alma de su esposa y el de su hija adoptiva. Estaba pálido y con sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Se veía cansado, demasiado para soportar lo que restaba. Haruka se acomodó en las primeras bancas. Michiru se santiguó y entonces recordó que su viento no sabía cómo portarse en una ceremonia así. La jaló del pantalón para que hincara y ella entre cuchicheos le rogaba le dijera qué hacer

- Pide por el alma de Jessica

- ¿Puedo pedir por la tuya también?

- Yo no me he muerto – contestó enfadada

- Sí, por eso pediré, porque no suceda – cerró los ojos y con sus manos en plegaria empezó su oración

La misa comenzaba. Michiru atenta escuchaba, a veces volteaba con Haruka para indicarle qué sucedía o qué debía hacer. La rubia le tomaba de la mano y entre ruegos pidió a ese Dios y a cuanto Dios existiera que le ayudaran con Michiru, no permitiera que se hundiera en la tristeza, soledad y melancolía como fue con Lucas Tenoh. Pidió por Jessica, porque cuando estuviera en otra vida fuera mejor que ésta, donde nació condenada. La rubia miró a Michiru de soslayo, estaba muy pálida y hasta se balanceaba

- ¿Te siente bien?

- Sí – y se desmayó

Tuvo que sacarla al aire libre. El calor, la angustia y la falta de alimento le habían bajado la presión. Ahora intentaba respirar calmadamente. Miró el cielo. Haruka le dio un poco más de refresco, un niño se acercó trayéndole el dulce que le encargó. Le acomodó el cabello humedecido por el sudor. Si no se equivocaba su sirenita temblaba. Le tocó la frente y de nuevo preguntó si se sentía bien. Ella no contestó.

- Cómete un dulce

- Ya estoy bien – miró sus ojos azules – No hagas amistad con Sydney, por favor

- Sí – la besó en los labios

La ceremonia había terminado, el mayor de los Fabricio se había salido antes, el calor lo estaba ahogando como ese nudo en la garganta formado por el llanto. Saludó a Michiru preguntándole si ya se sentía mejor.

- Siéntate

- Es una pena – decía el chiquillo

- Es… Triste

Haruka regresó con un par de dulces más para encontrar a su niña hermosa por fin sonriendo. No, le sonreía al chiquillo. Sintió celos, un ardor en el alma que carcome. Se acercó para despedirse recordaba que tenía algo en qué ayudar a su padre por lo del funeral. Michiru asintió y el chiquillo le dijo que se encargaría de cuidarla

- Supongo

Una semana a su lado le costó para que confesara. En un lapso de agonía y desesperación pidió Sydney por redención. Confesó que la había matado. Se arrepentía con el corazón porque a quien se ama se deja libre, sin embargo ella se aferró hasta que la mató. Haruka la tomó de los brazos para volver a sentarla a su lado. Le pidió respirara y contara la historia como ocurrió sin llanto y sin sobresaltos, o por lo menos evitar algunos para entenderle

- Melisa se la llevaría… Le dijo a mi padre que la besé. No quería se fuera, solamente pedía una oportunidad, un encuentro más para poder decirle que ya no lo haría más, me portaría bien con ella, lo que fuera porque jamás me abandonara. No accedió. Le dije a mi padre la detuviera a como diera lugar… Y él estaba desesperado, angustiado, fuera de sí… ¡Enloquecido! Qué daría yo por escuchar su voz… Oírla decir que me ama como cuando éramos niñas… Mandó a dos escoltas para que la trajeran a la fuerza. Se suponía la secuestrarían y le pegarían un buen susto a Melisa ¡No que la matarían!

- Fue un accidente – le tomó del mentó – Ellos murieron también y te aseguro eso no era parte del plan

- Quiero regrese

- Sydney sabes no sucederá

- Sí – se levantó – de verdad lo siento ¿podemos volver a casa?

- Sí

Así que Michiru no se equivocó. No podía condenarla, fue un absurdo, uno de sus caprichos más pero el responsable, si lo había, era el destino. Essaú se dejo manipular por su hija poniendo en riesgo la integridad de Jessica. Los autos se salieron de control en la curva y lo demás terminaba en muerte. Ahora debía pensar qué haría con Michiru, no habla, seguía totalmente fuera de sí poseída por la soledad. Se había negado a tocar el violín o pintar. Estaba deprimida

Se recostó en la cama. Pensaba cómo podía animar a su bella sirena. Tal vez podía darle algún obsequio pero en realidad lo que necesitaba era sacarse del alma la espinita que la torturaba. Temía mucho Michiru terminara encerrada en sí misma como su padre lo hizo, perdió el sentido de vivir, dejando así que la alegrías nuevas de la vida se esfumaran. Pasó tanto tiempo observando la puerta que se cerró frente a él que no vio las otras que se abrían. Observó su muñequito. Debía terminar el informe de ese mes. No tenía ni idea de qué escribir, sobretodo porque se quedó sin esposa, porque de alguna forma quería en su presentación evadir el tema.

- ¡Haruka! – gritó su padre llamándola

- Qué, no grites no estoy sorda

- ¡Qué hiciste con mi ropa!

- Lo más decente, lavarla… está en el tambo de ropa limpia

- ¡No muevas mi ropa!

- Bueno si apesta lo volveré hacer – sonrió

No tenía escapes. Podía ser un buen momento para hacer un homenaje a la niña. Tal vez así la escuchara Michiru. Sus ojos se iluminaron por el destello de la idea. Dejar ir. Algo que a pesar que parecía saber Michiru no accedía ejecutarlo con la muerte. No podía guardar rencor, era como pelear con la nada y encontrar enemigos en donde no los hay. Así le pasó a ella.

- Voy a salir – avisó su padre

Acompañarla en el silencio, en esa forma de hablar sin ocupar palabras y donde ella sabía la apoyaba, la amaba. Escribió una carta para Michiru y otra para Jessica donde iba parte de lo que diría en su informe del proyecto. Por primera vez en su vida desintoxicaría a su alma de culpas, miedos y sufrimientos que guardó por el temor a su propia destrucción, por esa manía que su padre tenía que debía resolver sola su vida. Escribió cada línea desde el corazón, porque nadie mejor que ella entendía lo que significaba la muerte, cómo toca almas y cambia vidas… Un segundo y la perfección en que se vive o sueña se despedaza ante uno, así tenemos dos salidas el infierno o volver a intentarlo con el riesgo de llegar allí mismo.

Era su turno de presentar su proyecto. Tomó a su hijo de encima del pupitre para llevarlo frente a todos. Hubo un profundo silencio, todo el año se habían preguntado qué haría Haruka ahora que se había quedado sola. Dolía perder a quien se ama, tantas veces la vieron jugando con ella. Silencio y el respeto se impuso. Haruka sonrió con cierta melancolía, en sí había olvidado ya por los nervios su discurso. Afinó la garganta y comenzó con el relato que tenía para ellos. Jessica era hermosa, su piel canela impregnada de una fragancia exótica pero en sí toda ella era exótica. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo místico que solamente Haruka había visto en los artistas, como Michiru. Aunque se llevaban mal y vivían para molestarse mutuamente, la amaba. Le encantaba su forma juguetona de ser, esa destreza para el ajedrez, sus tonterías y sobretodo se asombraba de que fuera tan inteligente para las matemáticas mientras para la vida seguía siendo torpe.

- ¡No le des eso a mi hijo! – gritaba Jessica quitándole al muñequito

- Es una hamburguesa

- Pero recuerda es pequeño y le debemos dar algo que pueda comer…

- ¿No quedamos tenía ya tres años?

- ¿Ah sí? Estoy confundida – y la rubia casi se cae de la silla de tanto reír

La quería demasiado. No Sabía cómo decirle adiós, cómo aceptar que se fue para siempre. Ya no vería esos ojos verdes traviesos, ya no oiría su voz ni esos chillidos cuando la amenazaba o le daba un pequeño pellizco para que dejara de molestar… No volvería a escuchar sus risas…

- No es fácil… Si esto fuera real y yo fuera viudo tendría que explicarle a mi hijo pequeño por qué las personas deben marchar, enseñarle una de las cosas más dolorosas de la vida a este bebé… decir adiós. No es fácil porque el dolor también lo siento yo, he perdido, al fin y al cabo, al amor de mi vida, aquella persona que creí eterna y aunque muchas veces estuvimos a punto de separarnos, en desacuerdo y demás siempre estaba esa extraña impresión de volver, de remediarlo. Es muy difícil decir adiós. Las personas vienen y van son compañeros de viaje en algunas etapas de la vida – hizo una pausa las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir – Debo explicarle a un niño por qué ya no verá a su madre, porqué los otros niños la tendrán y él vivirá solo… Pero también debo decirle que estoy yo aquí, que la muerte es parte de vivir y la única forma de perdurar es por el recuerdo. Quizá al principio me parezca más sencillo echar al olvido callarlo cuando pregunte por ella o quiera tener su foto en todos lados, porque él es un niño aún y piensa con el corazón sin tapujos, piensa en cuánto la quiere y anhela recordarla y ver aunque sea en una foto, se siente angustiado teme olvidarla teme fallarle dejando que alguien más lo ame o se permita amar mientras yo pienso en olvidar, hacer una gran tumba tan parecida a donde depositaron su cuerpo y enterrar recuerdos, bueno o malos, fotografías, su nombre y sellarlo eternamente porque el no existir me parecerá apagará mi dolor y sufrimiento. Pero no es así – tomó de nuevo aire – Porque las personas vivirán siempre en nosotros, serán sus huellas lo que perduren a la muerte y tiempo y el dolor sanará con el paso de los años, cuando acepte y deje ir pero mientras puedo aliviarlo al hablar de ella, al recordarla como fue. Ahora debo reinventar mi vida… Resignación que significa reasignar a mi vida, debo volver a planear porque yo había hecho mi vida con ella y… Sin ella no sé qué haré o será de nosotros… solamente sé que debo seguir adelante porque lo menos que debemos hacer es cavar nuestras propias tumbas… morir en vida con aquellos que se adelantaron en la partida… No me olvides me dijo ella y agregaría también no te dejes morir… Hoy mi proyecto es un tributo a quien partió, un adiós forzado pues es parte de vivir, es parte de lo que nos rodea…

Michiru se levantó del pupitre para salir de allí. Algunos compañeros murmuraron pues sabían que fue la mejor amiga de la chiquilla. Haruka hubiera dejado allí todo para salir tras ella. Miró a s u profesor y él en una seña de asentimiento se lo permitió. Corrió por los pasillos siguiendo el rastro de su aroma. Estaba allí recargada en la pared mientras sus ojos cada vez más vidriosos parecían ceder al llanto. Como cuando eran niñas, las palabras no existieron se sentó en el piso recargada en la pared mientras Michiru seguía contemplando el techo en espera de que el tiempo pasara. Rozó los dedos de su sirena y ella apretó fuerte su mano. Lentamente se dejó caer para sentarse allí al lado de su viento.

- Quiero regrese – dijo por fin – No quiero este sea el final

- Y no lo es para nosotros

- Necesito regrese

- Sabes no sucederá – dijo con voz tierna la rubia. Miró sus ojos pero Michiru los esquivó temerosa de que ella descifrara su alma

Ya no lo soportó más. Se levantó enfurecida. El odio que sentía porque la vida le arrebató lo que tanto quería porque una mocosa malcriada y caprichosa la llevó a la muerte por una obsesión, por una estupidez que llamó amor. No permitiría nada semejante de nuevo. Ya no deseaba sueños, amar o esperanzas de mejores mañanas. Quería explicaciones, respuestas a ese sin fin de por qué. Haruka la detuvo y ella luchó por liberarse de sus brazos

- Déjame ir

- No te vayas… No me deje, te amo

- ¡Déjame en paz! – bramó con furia

- No – la abrazó con fuerza

Ya no pudo más. En segundos se desplomó llorando como una niña. Haruka la besó tiernamente, iba a hacer lo imposible por curar su alma, un día volvería a ver el sol brillar, pasaría y entonces podría volver a sonreír. La violinista repetía las injusticias que vivía, lloraba presa de emociones contradictorias, golpeó el pecho de Haruka pidiendo una explicación, exigiendo la reparación de daños hasta que finalmente ya ni siquiera sabía el por qué lloraba o qué maldecía.

- No me dejes nunca… No me dejes

- Aquí estoy contigo preciosa – la abrazó con más fuerza a su corazón

El tiempo sería el mejor aliado para el dolor. El amor la manera como inspiraría al alma para que volviera a brillar y sonreír. Sin palabras se quedaron allí abrazadas.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS:**

Satsuki chan: Hola!!! Contestando a tus preguntas te Adelanto que Michiru culpará a Sydney. Y no!!! Nada de linchar al escritor, eso no es agradable para mi saben? OK yo se que las cosas de aquí en adelante pintarán de mal a peor pero ten paciencia prometo que en Se Renta te reíras mucho (aquí ni como prometerte eso jajaj)

santana ¬¬U Yde verdad crees que te daré mi dirección para que me linches con al turba furiosa que traerás? Ya me alebrestaste a todos malvada!!! Jajajaja ok en el proximo mail te la doy.

ShAnEbiLaSi Hola como estas? ¬¬U Conste tú das las ideas si hay más muertes es tú culpa jajaja NTC gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejar el review se que andas bien ocupadona

Coas Oh lo lamento, OK prometo dejar un final feliz o por lo menos en el que todos estemos complacidos =)


	2. Chapter 2

**esta es la version de michiru que la disfruten ;)**

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DOS**

Michiru escuchó de nuevo el grito de su madre que le exigía bajara ya. ¿No podía esperar el comercial? Ya casi y terminaba el programa. De nuevo ese grito imperativo y ella apagó el aparato antes que su madre lo descubriera. Descendió las escaleras con rapidez deteniéndose en seco al ver la escena. Su madre lloraba y hasta parecía temblar presa de sus sentimientos, su padre seguía parado inmóvil frente a la ventana contemplando algún punto perdido en la pared. Se sentó junto a su madre, no recordaba haber hecho algo terrible en esos últimos días que la tuviera así. La mujer se levantó, entre llantos se disculpó y dijo se alistaría de inmediato

- Jessica murió – dijo por fin Taichi

Michiru se quedó petrificada. Escuchó atentamente el relato: Anoche había tenido un accidente muy cerca del aeropuerto. El auto en que iba se impactó con otro al tomar la curva a alta velocidad. Todos los involucrados murieron enseguida. Para cuando la ayuda llegó ya nada había por hacer. Taichi esperó, pero su hija se mantuvo en silencio, la tomó del mentón buscando su mirada y efectivamente como decía su madre había vacío. Se preguntó si entendía lo que significaba, si su mente era capaz de comprender la muerte y lo que ello representaba. Temía descubrirlo así que la mandó a su habitación él tenía que ir con Wiechers

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- Si quieres

Taichi seguía observándola de soslayo. Era como si no le importara y quería saber si era su forma de evadir el dolor o sólo era su torpeza para vivir. No importaban ya sus pensamientos acababa de llegar al hospital de la ciudad.

- Wiechers

- En el sótano… en autopsia

- Gracias

Essaú estaba enloquecido. Daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra intentando preparar el funeral y calmar a su hija menor. La pobre chiquilla lloraba entre sus brazos, había intentado darle un calmante pero ella no quería nada. Taichi tomó el mando, se encargaría del funeral y los arreglos así que él se encargaría de los niños. Jean pasó de largo sin saludar, taciturno y ausente le hizo pensar que el chico estaba drogado de nuevo. Volteó buscando a Michiru. Se había ido.

- Fue por café – dijo el pequeño Ben

- Gracias

Michiru se recargó en la pared de la morgue. Su cerebro era un mar de confusión, intentó llorar pero las lágrimas simplemente se esfumaron. Miró al techo en busca de estrellas para pedir un deseo. Aguardó porque el dolor punzante del alma se calmara. Oyó su móvil sonar y lo apagó. Necesitaba pensar o quizá dejar de sentir. Siguió de largo por la morgue hasta estar frente al cadáver de su amiga. Tomó la punta de la sábana para descubrirlo. Su mente lucubraba en la locura. Dejó el cuerpo descubierto. Observó ese rostro que parecía dormido, había paz y tranquilidad. Rozó con la yema de los dedos esa piel canela fría.

- Ven acá – la tomó su padre

- Mande

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Me perdí, iba por el café

- ¿Sabes quién es? – señaló el cuerpo y es que sus ojos estaban tan vacíos y pedidos que él empezó a temer enloqueciera

- No – sonrió con amabilidad – Iré por el café ¿Quieres uno?

- No – la sujetó con fuerza – No irás a ningún lado sin mí… Me da miedo estar aquí – era una excusa para no dejarla sola – nos vamos los dos por el café – tapó de nuevo el cuerpo – Es Jessica ¿sabes lo que significa morir?

- Sí – contestó mecánicamente

Extrañaba demasiado a Jessica. Se sentía culpable porque nunca debió decirle enfrentara a Sydney y quizá estaría con vida. No podía negar odiaba a la chiquilla, ni siquiera entendía cómo tuvo el descaro de presentarse al funeral. Se sentó cerca de su esposo de Economía Doméstica y él sin más la abrazó. Se quedó inmóvil sintiendo su cálida respiración. No estaba estornudando. Por fin la dejó de abrazar, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió los lentes.

- Lo siento

- No estornudaste – decía Michiru perpleja

- Es… Creo me acostumbré a ti… No sé. Quería decirte que cuentas conmigo sé que no soy el mejor amigo que puedas tener o algo parecido pero sé escuchar. Te prometo no estornudar

- Gracias – ahora fue ella quien lo abrazó. El muchacho se sentía extraño, estuvo a punto de estornudar pero se contuvo. Ella lo besó en la mejilla

- ¿Y eso?

- Por ser tan buen amigo y padre. No he cuidado de nuestro hijo

- Es niño eso es bueno por eso puedo cuidarlo – se burlaba de sí mismo – No te apures, en lo que pueda ayudarte… Yo también la estimaba mucho. Era muy latosa y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era un fastidio siempre fue linda conmigo

El turno de Haruka llegó. Michiru tragó saliva, algo le había dicho en la mañana sobre su informe, hablaría sobre la muerte. Sabía que era un tema difícil para ella porque a pesar del tiempo no superó del todo la muerte de su madre. Su padre tenía razón, eran cosas que no se superan nunca sino se sobrellevan muchas veces.

- No es fácil… Si esto fuera real y yo fuera viudo tendría que explicarle a mi hijo pequeño por qué las personas deben marchar, enseñarle una de las cosas más dolorosas de la vida a este bebé… decir adiós… Hoy mi proyecto es un tributo a quien partió, un adiós forzado pues es parte de vivir, es parte de lo que nos rodea…

Michiru no lo soportó más, salió del salón para refugiarse en la soledad mientras su alma se desgarraba. Haruka la siguió. Como cuando eran niñas, las palabras no existieron, se sentó en el piso recargada en la pared mientras Michiru seguía contemplando el techo en espera de que el tiempo pasara. Rozó los dedos de su sirena y ella apretó fuerte su mano. Lentamente se dejó caer para sentarse allí al lado de su viento.

- Déjame ir

- No – la abrazó con fuerza

Su alma se liberó de esa tortura, dejó escapar cada sentimiento guardado para sí, el dolor se volvió llanto y el odio palabras. En los brazos de Haruka ya no sentía ese dolor, no estaba tan sola ni aquella tragedia era tan terrible. Sin palabras se quedaron allí abrazadas. Escuchaba su corazón latir y ese sentimiento de vacío se desvaneció.

Paulatinamente volvió a tocar y a pintar hasta que la vida volvió a su ritmo normal. Accedió a no odiar a Sydney por lo sucedido pues al final fue un error, el amor que le prodigó a su hermana mayor y si Jessica murió en ese accidente había más culpables que los caprichos de una niña malcriada. Se olvidó de los Wiechers dejando el recuerdo de Jessica. Casi un mes después Benjamín murió, tenía diez años cumplidos, las primeras investigaciones dijeron se trató de un golpe en la cabeza, el niño había desaparecido una mañana, se fue de pinta y lo encontraron muerto dos días después cerca de un río. El funeral fue más austero y esta vez su padre le ordenó quedarse, demasiadas muertes en muy poco tiempo, pero su madre no estaba de acuerdo y para evitar conflictos asistió unos minutos. Andrea había ido al funeral, aunque también la había visto en el de Jessica. Esta vez, como su padre no la vigilaba pudo platicar con ella.

- Yo lo sabía

- ¿El qué?

- Sydney y hasta donde llegaría esa obsesión… Estamos condenados, es la maldición, pagamos por lo que mi padre hizo

- No digas eso… Fue un accidente, nadie quería muriera…

- Debí llevármela conmigo, pero siempre fue primero esa lealtad y nobleza que les guardó a su hermanos menores, a mí no me importó, me marché dejándolos solos… Ahora regreso a sus funerales

Su primer pensamiento fue Haruka. Más o menos era como Jessica y en lealtad y nobleza se parecían muchísimo. Sí, ella misma temía que un día alguna tontería de Lucas Tenoh se la matara. A veces hablaba con ella y le incitaba a marcharse, podía ser tan feliz con Hitori pero ella seguía empeñada en estar allí encerrada en la fortaleza.

- No pasará – le susurró al oído – Haruka no es como Jessi… tiene valor, lo tiene por ti

Guardó silencio ¿Podía leer también sus ojos?

Estaban a más de la mitad del segundo año de preparatoria. Empezaban a pensar en lo que sería de su futuro, si seguirían estudiando, la profesión que elegirían, en qué universidad estudiarían, etc. Michiru tenía muy en claro lo que deseaba. Se convertiría en una gran violinista porque la música era su mayor sueño. Se iría a Viena a estudiar, bueno tenía año y medio para convencer a su padre porque su madre ya la apoyaba, era lo que más deseaba… Verla muy lejos de ella, muy lejos, hasta si se podía no verla nunca más. Así se lo dijo esa tarde. Muchas veces lo decía pero hoy lo dijo sin enojos, ni gritos, ni siquiera estaba enfada como otras veces. Ella se sintió tan triste, dejó que las esperanzas crecieran sin motivo, creía ciegamente ella la quería, a su modo pero lo hacía.

- No creo estudiar la universidad – comentó la rubia

- ¿Ah no? ¿Cómo piensas ganarte la vida?

- Con los autos pero ya necesito más libertad y no puedo seguirme dedicando tanto tiempo a la escuela… Quizá ya más adelante

- No me parece conveniente pero sabes te apoyo

- Falta mucho –sonrió. En sí no lo había pensado, debía hacer carrera universitaria por obligación para convertirse en el primer Tenoh con título más allá de eso no había nada

- ¡Se me hizo tarde! Me matarán, dije no me tardaba

- ¿Te llevo? Soy veloz como un rayo –agitaba las llaves del auto

Casi tuvo que sujetarse al asiento. Haruka iba muy aprisa, se pasó dos semáforos y rebasó a cuanto auto le impidió llevar más velocidad. Era una maestra en el volante, sabía controlar tan bien la velocidad y esperaba algún día aprendiera a controlar de igual forma su temperamento. Por fin llegaba. Su madre estaba en la puerta. Saludó a Haruka con desprecio, ya la pobre rubia había salido de su lista de personas con quien debía quedar bien.

- Lo siento – se disculpaba la jovencita

- Sentirlo no basta – rechinaba Eloísa los dientes – Despídete del truhán ese

- Te amo – la besó sacando más de sus casillas a su madre

Perfecta maestría y Lacrost la felicitó especialmente frente del grupo y en privado. La invitó a salir pero ella rechazó tal invitación debía apurarse para ir a comer con alguien. Lo besó en la mejilla como despedida y en la puerta dijo hasta mañana. Lacrost emitió un suspiro, si pudiera mirar esos ojos eternamente. Se contagiaba de su vitalidad y alegría como estar con un ángel y ya nada importaba ni estar en la ruina o que la orquesta tocara pésimo. Emitió otro suspiro para volver a la tierra, Eloísa lo observaba con insistencia, sonrió torpemente.

- Dijo algo de una comida – reía como tonto

- No lo puedo creer – de nuevo se le desaparecía

Ya Haruka la esperaba con las bicicletas listas. Le preguntó por cuarta vez, si pensaba bajarse de nuevo a escupir como la última vez le avisara con tiempo para detenerse. Ella hizo un pucherito infantil, no tenía porqué seguir burlándose, hacía tanto no subía a una que cuando el perrito se le atravesó no pudo evitar caer. La rubia la estrechó entre sus brazos, en jugueteos besó su cuello y confesó la amaba demasiado.

- Anda… Unas carreras – pedaleaba con fuerza la joven pintora

- Si quieres perder acepto – se levantó del asiento de la bicicleta para paladear con mayor fuerza – Soy el viento – extendió las manos al pasar a su amante

-¡Te matarás sujeta ese volante! – pero la que estaba por caer de nuevo era ella.

Se tiraron en la hierba fresca. Michiru meneó la cabeza, lo suyo nunca serían los deportes y el Hacky Zak entraba en la categoría deportes. Haruka tomó de nuevo la pelota aplastada rellena de bolitas de algodón comprimido. La lanzaba una y otra vez. De un salto se paró. La lanzó al aire y con el lado lateral del pie comenzó a golpearla sin dejarla caer. Ahora con la rodilla hasta que le dio con la punta del pie para fingir un gol. Michiru la juzgó de maniaca

- Te gusta presumir

- Me gusta hacerte reír – le hizo cosquillitas hasta que la pobre chiquilla pidió a gritos piedad –Anda confiesa soy la mejor en Hacky…

-¡Eres la única que lo juega! – se destornillaba de la risa – Esta bien Tú eres la mejor, eres fantástica – besó sus labios – Y la única personita que lo juega – reía

- Eso se llama ser mala perdedora

- Eso se llama inteligencia – la tiró en la hierba besándola con intensidad.

Fin de semana y había mejores cosas que asistir a química. No acostumbraba faltar a clases pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba, un grupo de rock que le fascinaba a su viento estaba en la ciudad, así que irían en la mañana a la firma de autógrafos, de allí a comer y en la tarde a un concierto. Notaba algo diferente en Haruka, algo que se parecía mucho a la madurez. A pesar de esas ideas sobre un futuro a la buena del señor y del automovilismo se esforzaba en la escuela, había bajado sus notas pero hacía poco empezó a pedir más dinero y patrocinadores, de alguna manera contaba como trabajo. Era más de lo que hacía cualquiera en el Mugen. Algo cambió en ella, casi sabía qué pero no preguntaría.

- ¡Nos volamos la clase! – gritaba emocionadísima

- Como si nunca lo hubieras hecho Tenoh

- Bueno, ya no últimamente – reía – Ahora al centro comercial

Para su sorpresa Haruka no era la única fanática capaz de volarse hasta la barda de un reformatorio por una firma, allí estaban también Belinda, Mitori y Angelina. La última le tronó un tímpano cuando le gritó el saludo al oído. Para las doce del día ya habían salido de la firma, ahora escuchaba grandes comentarios sobre sus ídolos. Claro, Haruka no, estaba muy ocupada observando a ciertas muchachitas que la veían con insistencia

- Son del desfile de moda… Principiantes – comentó Belinda molesta – ¡Haruka deja de babear!

- ¡Yo no hago nada! – hasta parecían remontarse a los viejos tiempos

- Ve y pídeles sus datos – le murmuró Michiru – son dos una para ti y otra para mí… Hasta prometo dejarte escoger

La rubia frunció el ceño algo enojada, odiaba Michiru le pagara con la misma moneda. Se colocó las gafas y abrazó a su novia pero ella la rechazó ahora quería ir del brazo de Mitori. Angelina estalló en carcajadas y a la pobre corredora no le quedó mas que ir al lado de Belinda.

- Los invito a comer – anunció con solemnidad Mitori

- ¡Pero nada de política! – se quejaba amargamente Angelina, suficiente tenía con soportarlo en la escuela como para también en los días de pinta

- No nos volamos la clase, la repondremos – determinó Belinda – Estudiaremos el sábado

- Paso – dijo Haruka

- Aún no entiendo cómo entraste al Mugen – Haruka estuvo a punto de enojarse pero Michiru meneó la cabeza, ya muchas veces se lo explicó Mitori estaba enojado porque él no entró. Para qué caer en provocaciones de malos perdedores – Pues deja decirte que tu padre Michiru, debía lanzarse a ministro, es un hombre íntegro y respetable, sin duda ganaría…

- Bueno platica con él, toma sus decisiones de acuerdo a él mismo y no lo que yo opine – y es que adivinaba la tirada iba más allá de un buen comentario para su padre, seguramente le diría a Haruka que su papá se dedicaba al narcotráfico y su dinero era sucio por venir de la mafia.

Llegó muy noche a casa. Había bebido una que otra cerveza, bien bebió demasiado y si no es porque Haruka le pone un alto hubiera terminado más ebria de lo que ya estaba. Subió lentamente y con dificultad las escaleras, entre lo que hicieron tantas cervezas a sus reflejos y la falta de luz a tropiezos llegó al primer piso. Las luces se encendieron repentinamente y de la nada su madre salió encolerizada. Hasta la media borrachera se le bajó del susto. Su madre la tomó del brazo arrastrándola a sus garras feroces.

- ¡Estás ebria!

- No – si no lo negaba moriría – Me tomé una cerveza es todo

- ¡Dónde estabas! Casi llamo a la policía

- ¿De verdad? ¿No dijiste que ojala me fuera y nunca volviera?

- Sí pero no así… Me refiero… No importa. Ve como estás, apestas a cigarro barato y… ¡Es ese mocoso pobretón! No vuelves a salir, deja despierte a tu padre y verás

Michiru se resignó su noche terminaría muy mal. Repitió mentalmente no debió beber tanto. Entonces su madre le dio un tremendo golpe sin razón. Michiru levantó la cabecita inquieta por el impacto, sus ojos la veían con intriga ¿Por qué le pegó? se supone levantaría a su padre.

- Eres…

Y de nuevo le pegó. Si no se equivocaba mucho a su madre también se le pasaron las copas. Estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos estaban rojos y su aliento apestaba a vodka. Intentó darle otro golpe pero esta vez lo paró. Eloísa aterrada de perder autoridad intentó atacarla y Michiru ya no sabía qué era más prudente de una u otra forma terminaría mal… Ahora nuevo razonamiento… Taichi Kaioh no había vuelto a casa, y si su madre estaba así quería decir que su padre se le escapó. Si las infidelidades eran parte de la debilidad humana un día debía suceder, ella estaba resignada con Haruka, claro eso no significara lo echara en saco roto, la enamoraba todos los días pero la probabilidad decía se prepara ¿Se lo explicaba a su madre?

- Eres como él – gritaba convertida en un monstruo

Michiru apenas salió viva de aquello. Ya en su habitación con la puerta asegurada por el temor tuvo la ligera impresión que ahí no quedaría, sino que era el principio del infierno. Oyó a su padre, acaba de llegar. No oyó nada más así que su madre seguramente se había dormido presa del vodka. Cerró los ojos para dormir pero ya no podía su despertador estaba sonando. Fin de su noche. Se apresuró a bañarse y vestirse para ir a su clase de pintura.

- Buenos días Michiru – estaba su padre metido en el periódico

- Buenos días – bostezó

- ¡Qué te pasó! – gritó aterrado observando los rasguños de sus brazos y el enorme rasguño en su rostro – ¿Quién te pegó?

- Tu hija llegó ayer con unas cervecitas encima – dijo en la escalera Eloísa

- ¿Y te peleaste o se te movió el piso? – rió Taichi

- Ambas – tenía la ligera impresión que el sistema mental de su madre era un lastre ¿no recordaba lo que le hizo? Porque a mentira no le sonaba

- Llévatela contigo, es capaz de llegar en un estado deplorable igual al de ayer

- Bien – no tenía ganas de discutir con su mujer – Y estás castigada niña

Parecía que a su padre tampoco convencía mucho la explicación pero si nadie le decía nada él mejor no se metía. Suficientes problemas tenía Taichi ya con los suyos para cargar con ajenos. Su mejor medida sería restringir las salidas de la niña y tal vez hablar con ella sobre el alcohol, drogas y sexo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS:**

Bien esta es la versión de cómo se siente Michiru. Como les dije las cosas no pintan bien por lo pronto pero ya veremos mas adelante que hacemos ;)

**_Ahora la propuesta indecorosa:_**

_Yo voy a tratar (¡¡¡¡Tratar!!! No prometo nada) de publicar un capi cada semana o quincena, pero si quieren que nos vayamos veloces, yo prometo que por cada 5 reviews que se junten por capi sin falta ni excusa actualizaré en el silencio. Si mañana a las once de la noche ya estan los 5 yo a esa hora subo el siguiente ;) PROMETIDO a ustedes no les cuesta nada un review y a mí mucho trabajo actualizar ¿Se animan?_

Satsuki Gracias =) bueno algo bueno debía haber en la familia de Haru no? Ack te hice adicta? Wa!!! jajaja ;) Qué puedo decir al respecto, gracias *^ ^* de verdad ahora si hiciste que me sonrojara. Y en efecto con su discurso por fin Haruka cerró un poco la herida de su mamá

ShAnEbiLaSi Jajajaja me hiciste reir niña, muchas gracias y de verdad no me esperaba semejante comparación. Creo que una de las cosas que nunca se superan es la muerte de alguien, aunque es parte de la existencia humana evitamos temas como estos. Y toy de acuerdo contigo no podemos vivir a medias ni pensando en hubieras ;) Me encantó como definiste la muerte.

MILENA No me tardé y sí va ir la cosa de mal a peor jajaja no, tampoco tan mal pero si será un poco más crudo por lo mismo quiero actualizar pronto para que no se queden con un mal sabor de boca


	3. Chapter 3

_NOTAS: Muchísimas gracias por la respuesta recibida, pues aqui esta el capitulo como lo prometi y así seguiremos con el trato ;) Por cuestiones de metidas de pata (Eche a perder la lap esta tarde) no alcancé a contestar aquí sus reviews pero no quise ser yo quien rompa el trato ;) en el siguiente capitulo contestaré a todos. Y reitero gracias por su apoyo, no se decepcionarán. Que lo disfruten_

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**TRES**

Aunque Haruka estuvo tres años de la primaria en una escuela pública no quería Ayame fuera a una y la mejor razón se trataba de la imagen que la niña daba al mundo, se parecía un poco, si no es que mucho a Belinda. Se moriría si iba a una escuela pública. Estaba en el primero de primaria, podía sobrellevar los costos, sobretodo cuando Hitori ganara la demanda de divorcio. Haruka agradecía a la clase de Economía Doméstica, ahora sabía todo para divorcios ¿Eso era bueno? En este caso sí. Por lo pronto empezó a exigir más dinero en sus competencias, accedió a los patrocinadores y hasta hacer comerciales volviéndose más un icono del deporte que en corredor profesional.

- No le des dinero a esa mujer, ya volverá suplicando – decía su padre esa mañana mientras Haruka hacía sándwiches

- Pues dudo regrese… O suplique, además cómo puedo darle dinero si no me das nada… ¿O crees tengo un arbolito de euros?

- Yo que sé, eres mañosa y eso es lo interesante… ¿Y qué has pensado del chico que te presenté?

- Me cae bien, es muy simpático, aunque un poco competitivo.

- Pero te agrada

- Claro – terminaba de preparar su sándwich. Su padre extendió la mano esperando que uno de ellos fuera para él como cada mañana – Oh creo no llenaré con los dos – se guardó el otro en la mochila y a la mano extendida de su padre la palmeó como a un amigo – Nos vemos pa

- ¿Y mi desayuno?

- ¿Soy tu criada sin salario? Digo ni para el gasto diario me das entonces no esperes nada de mí – abandonó la cocina riendo

- ¡Mocosa insolente!

Se levantaba temprano, más de lo que imaginó hacer algún día por la escuela. Estudiaba, hacía tareas a plena madrugada y ahora que Michiru le preguntó por la universidad su único pensamiento era no. Se convertiría en corredor, necesitaba dinero urgentemente, los estudiosos solamente se lo quitaban. Claro que eran una gran inversión pero ella no podía seguir durmiendo unas horas. Se acomodó en la banca del parque, seguramente su cita llegaría tarde. Se quedó dormida en seguida

- Hola – le susurró al oído Sydney acariciando sus cabellos delgados

- Hola preciosa

- Te vi tan a gusto durmiendo que no me animaba a levantarte

- Me dormí muy tarde – se frotó el arco de la nariz – ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Quedamos al cine – reía, la joven corredora siempre era despistada – Pero si quieres vete a dormir

- No, quiero salir contigo – sonrió. Claro que en un cine no se notaría mucho si se dormía

- Andrea está en la ciudad – emitió un suspiro para después tomar la mano de la chica rubia – Sabes, me odia… Por lo de… tú sabes quién

- Es difícil asimilar cuando una persona se ha ido para siempre, no te pongas triste – tomó su mentón – Y no hagas conjeturas

Salía con Sydney algunas veces. Sentía lástima por la niña, pues la muerte de su hermana la hizo madurar de la forma más ruin. Ahora estaba muy sola, no había nadie que la guiara un poco en su búsqueda por ser un poco más humana y menos una chiquilla malcriada con la maldición de la familia, como ella misma decía. Para Haruka se trataba de tonterías, las maldiciones no existían. No le molestaba hacerle un favor a la memoria de Jessica y así escuchar a Sydney o salir con ella alguna vez, si fuera ella quien se murió regresaría del más allá para pedirles a sus amigos ayudaran a Ayame…

Michiru la había llamado en la tarde. No podía salir porque estaba castigada. Esta vez Haruka no preguntó el porqué, con tantas cervezas que se tomó el viernes por la noche y como era su madre de seguro lo notó. Tenía la impresión algo le ocurría a su bella sirena, estaba un poco fuera de sí y hasta de control. Si no podían verla podía ocasionar un encuentro casual. El domingo Taichi se la llevaría al club para una reunión con los socios, así que ya tenía dónde verla. En la noche sacó de la cartera de su padre la tarjeta del club junto con la tarjeta de crédito, luego de mucho pensarlo y ya que estaba en ello también se llevó un par de billetes, con tantos que tenía no lo notaría. Eso esperaba.

- Buenos días Señor Kaioh

- Tenohocito ¿Juegas tenis? No lo sabía

- Sí, me encanta y lo practico mucho – era verdad, lo practicaba pero nunca allí

- Michiru ven – le habló a su hija que estaba jugando tenis con uno de los socios de su padre – Mira ya tienes con quién jugar… Tenohocito

- Haruka – sonrió llena de alegría – Papá ¿Podemos ir por un jugo? Tengo mucha sed

- Anda

Haruka la miró extrañadísima. Iba preguntar cómo se hizo los rasguños pero Michiru no le dio oportunidad, la acorraló contra la pared de la cancha de tenis y comenzó a besarla con pasión, como si tuvieran años de no verse. Haruka emitió un profundo suspiro apenas le dejó tiempo para respirar.

- Te extrañaba – sonrió la rubia

- Bien vamos por el jugo o no nos creerá – tomó del suelo la raqueta de tenis

- Te ves lindísima – se fijaba en sus piernas – ¿Quién te arañó? ¿El amante del fin de semana? – la respuesta fue una gran carcajada

- Algo así

- ¿Sí? – la tomó del mentó para ver sus ojos pero como ella lo evitó supo algo andaba mal – ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- No exactamente – le besó en los labios pero cuando intentó seguir caminando la joven rubia se lo impidió sujetándola del brazo – Fue mi madre – bajó la mirada – Son tonterías, creo se volvió loca

- ¿Todavía te maltrata Eloísa? Creí lo dejó de hacer

- No lo hacía… Y nunca me maltrató ¿o yo te he dicho algo así? – estaba enojada

- ¿Y crees se necesita lo digas? Vamos tienes o tenías todos los síntomas de un niño maltratado

- ¡Pues no! – se soltó de un golpe de la mano de Haruka – Estás loca

- Lo siento – le cerró el paso – No quería enfadarte más… Es que no quiero verte triste o que sufras. Te amo tanto que no puedo evitar, preocuparme… – ya no pudo decir más besaba esos labios hermosos

Ser joven no era fácil, tanto que decidir, tanto que aprender, poco para poder ser uno mismo y al final se está tan solo y abandonado. Haruka tenía a Michiru, nada resultaba ya pues en vano, porque su vida tenía sentido, tenía una pasión encaminada. Y de alguna forma quería darle esa misma razón y pasión a su sirenita ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la evitaba? La vio de lejos en la escuela. Estaba con Lacrost y por lo bajo gruñía, pero había algo más raro y anormal, algo que no lograba comprender del todo. Si no conociera bien a Michiru podía asegurar tenía un romance, o por lo menos hacía intentos por uno, lo curioso era saber que no se trataba de Lacrost, él era la pantalla… ¿Con quién podría estar saliendo? Le daba igual. Era así porque se trataban de suposiciones en su mente trastornada por los celos. Mejor olvidar, por lo menos la parte de querer masacrarla. Su sirenita necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba ser salvada de algo que ella no quería. De alguien que no se daba cuenta la lastimaba

- Te amo – le susurró por detrás mientras la punta de su nariz recorría aquellos hermosos cabellos rizados aguamarino

- ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

- Intentado estudiar – rió – En la biblioteca, pero creo este semestre no apruebo mate

- ¿Te ayudo? – por fin volteó para observar esos ojos llenos de pasión

- Mejor me besas

No había salidas, necesitaba abrirle los ojos a la verdad. A una que ni ella misma comprendía. Sació su deseo en aquellos abrazos y besos. Su pensamiento siguió en ella, en cómo ayudarla cuando no lo quería. Quizá lo mejor era dejarla y cuando ella lo necesitara supiera estaría allí para ayudarla… o por lo menos escucharla.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no tengo tiempo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno – sonrió apenada la rubia – Es que Belinda me insinuó que te engañaba

- Ah… Belinda – contestó sin importancia – Belinda y sus ideas – rió esta vez

- ¿Y no crees te engaño? – Michiru la miró fijamente a los ojos para reír alegremente

- No y si lo haces qué hacerle… En verdad me parece que te conozco demasiado bien y para tu información sé más cosas de ti de las que te imaginas – besó sus labios tiernamente mientras la piel de la rubia e enchinaba sintiendo que el suspiro de amor moría antes de poder salir

Trabajaba intensamente, estudiaba y a su manera estaba al frente de la casa. Paulatinamente se convirtió en el padre de familia, adquirió para sí los deberes y las obligaciones. Estaba en festivales, juntas y demás de Ayame era más que su hermana mayor y para Hitori guardó el amor que tantos años de niña se negó si quiera a admitir. Borraba el dolor en su vida, pues entendía que el amor lo era todo, por lo menos en la vida de su madrastra.

- Hola – saludó a la mujer – Traje despensa – mostraba contenta las bolsas

-¡Haruka! – gritaba la niña emocionada – Ven, mira quiero me compres unas zapatillas… todas mis compañera… – Y antes que siguiera con sus ideas Haruka contestó

- ¿Y si todas tus compañeras se tiran al pozo también tú lo harás?

- Sí – contestó enfada – Eres mala conmigo y ya no te quiero… ¡Necesito mis zapatillas! Yo quiero verme bonita

- ¡Eres bonita! – la tomó en sus brazos – Eres muy bonita… De verdad

Verificó la hora. Tiempo de marchar a su citas clandestinas, así la llamaba Belinda ¿De verdad hacía algo tan malo? La respuesta la tenía solamente ella. Como le dijo Belinda si lo escondía es porque algo de malo tenía. Si salía con Sydney era por fraternidad, por un mero sentido de deber y protección, hasta por el mismo cariño a Jessica que dejó se reflejara en esa pobre niña. Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a Michiru, tenía miedo de ocasionar la guerra. Su sirena la odiaba y la chiquilla estaba consciente de ello. Más de una vez se vieron después del funeral de Jessica y Michiru siempre hacía gala de su prepotencia, sarcasmo y el odio contenido para terminar con cualquier mínima ilusión en Sydney. No escogería, ni permitiría que nadie la acorralara para decidir por alguien.

La película estaba lo bastante divertida como para que Sydney siguiera en esa postura tiesa y reservada, tenía la impresión algo le sucedía a la niña, pero hoy no era la primera vez veía algo así. Abrió la boca pero prefirió callar, había cosas que debía permitir al tiempo. Y al final de la película, cuando Sydney fue por unos dulces ella se animó a preguntarle, así que la siguió al pasillo. Negó todo pero sus ojos no podían mentirle, no a ella. Hizo una mueca de enfado y regresó adentro. Si no quería decirle podía sacar mejores excusas que la escuela o simplemente decírselo claramente

- ¿Estas molesta?

- No – agarró un puño de cacahuates – ¿O tengo alguna razón para estarlo?

- No sé – frunció el ceño Sydney – Si supiera no te preguntaba… Olvídalo, eres imposible

- Lo mismo digo – masculló enfadada

- ¿Y Michiru?

- ¿El qué?

- Nada – se encogió de hombros la chiquilla

- ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

- No sé ¿Por cambiar de tema?

- Pues dijo algo de salir con Lacrost… No puse atención…

- ¿Lacrost? – rió con cierta ironía que sonaba a burla perversa

- Sabes – tomó otro puñado de cacahuates – A veces das miedo

- Lo mismo decía Jessi – masculló para sí – ¿Por? – preguntó a Haruka. Esta vez fue ella quien rió era una pregunta muy torpe.

En cuanto se despidió de ella fue a casa de su sirena. Quería verla, sentir su piel rozando la suya, sus besos y escuchar su voz susurrándole al oído. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella. La casa estaba sumida en la más misteriosa oscuridad. Tocó un buen rato hasta que cansada pensó en marcar el móvil de su amante. Por fin la puerta se abrió, entre tanta oscuridad no podía verla bien pero percibía muy bien su aroma. Sintió la pasión se desataba lentamente dentro de su ser.

- Ven – la pasó

Daba tropiezos en la oscuridad, hasta que la dejó contra la pared, su dedo índice estaba en sus labios, se acercó a ella sintiendo cómo su corazón latía acelerado, sus manos sudaban pero no podían hacer ruido o hablar por alguna extraña razón que no entendía. La besó en medio de la oscuridad, le abrazó del cuello besándole con pasión mientras las lágrimas se escapaban a su control

- Que – intentó separase para ver qué sucedía con su sirena

- Calla – siguió besándola

Se quedaron en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad tomadas de la mano hasta que el corazón de Michiru volvió a su ritmo normal. Oyó un leve suspiro, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sumida en esa oscuridad no lograba distinguir nada, era como estar en la eterna tiniebla donde nada yace y anda existe. Su amante se recargó en su pecho como un niño pequeño buscando protección. Haruka besó su cabeza, intentó de nuevo hablar pero ella le susurró esperara un poco a estar segura ¿Segura de qué? La guió hasta la habitación donde cerró con llave. La rubia extendió la mano para prender la luz pero Michiru se lo impidió

- Es peligroso

- ¿Ya puedo hablar? – reía sintiéndose un poco tonta

- Sí – la escuchó buscando algo en los cajones

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Silencio. Por fin se iluminó la habitación – ¿Te…? – preguntar o quedarse callada

- Está loca – se sentó frente al espejo para limpiarse la sangre de la ceja – Es todo – reía nerviosamente – Pero ahora duerme y es nuestra la noche

- Creo que – quería preguntar o por lo menos saber que Michiru no enloquecía con Eloísa – ¿Has intentado…? Creo – tartamudeaba con torpeza. Retiró los mechones de su rostro para observar con cuidado aquel bello rostro sobre el que hoy se cernía la tristeza y desgracia. Besó sus labios y dejó que fuera ella quien hablara

- Sólo abrázame… Sólo eso… no importa nada, ya se le pasará

Pero Haruka creía que conforme pasaba el tiempo esto empeoraría. Durmió es anoche con ella. Dejó que aquello pasara desapercibido, como haber despertado de un mal sueño en medio de la noche para encontrarse de nuevo a salvo, en los brazos de quien se ama. La protegería y la salvaría, aunque siguiera rehusándose a ser salvada. Sí, éste era su mayor defecto intentar salvar a personas que no querían ser salvadas como Michiru, Sydney, su padre, Hitori… Despertó a las tres de la madrugada un poco angustiada, su amante dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Se levantó en silencio para quedarse sentada en la orilla de la cama rodeada de la penumbra, sin salida, sin saber a dónde iba o cómo vivir.

Recogió a Ayame a la salida de al escuela. Su padre ni siquiera notó su ausencia y así terminaba felizmente su día. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía oportunidad de dormir temprano, pero no tenía sueño, su cabeza estaba tan embotada que lo único lúcido en ella era la idea de salvar a su sirenita. Conforme el tiempo pasaba Eloísa enloquecía más. Presa del vicio que adquirió cuando su esposo la dejó en abandono se convirtió en una mortal bestia. Agredía a Michiru sin razones y a pesar que la chiquilla usaba todas las artimañas aprendidas para evitar tener enfrentamientos con ella, ya Eloísa no necesitaba un pretexto, solamente tener el suficiente valor para quererla matar. No importaba lo que pasara por la cabeza de su madre con o sin vicios siempre fue así con Michiru, era un instinto de supervivencia, una forma de eliminar lo indeseable que hoy escapaba por primera vez. Durante un tiempo Michiru lo toleró hasta que se volvió parte de su vida, ya no había que tolerar algo a lo que te acostumbras.

- Michiru – la sujetó de la muñeca mas ella no quería hablar de lo que pasaba… Necesitaba vivir en un mundo mejor, un mundo de ilusión

- Tengo clases

- ¿Quieres ir al cine?

- No. Invita a Sydney, tiene más tiempo libre que yo – sonrió. Haruka se quedó pasmada primero por sacar a colación a la niña y segundo porque en sus palabras no había nada de sarcasmo

- ¿No quieres salir conmigo?

- Tengo práctica y mucha tarea. Es todo… Y Sydney puede tener más tiempo y hasta divertirte más

- Creo yo decido con quién salgo

- Lo siento – besó sus labios casi por automatismo – No pretendía ofenderte, es que no puedo…

Lo peor no era la costumbre sobre un hecho tan indeseable, grotesco y monstruoso, sino el hecho que Michiru se enloquecía con Eloísa. Haruka intentaba convencerla que no se trataba de la luz o ideas quiméricas que ella guardaba sobre monstruos y demonios, pero en parte era la forma como lo explicaba, su madre presa de sus vicios se convertía en alguien monstruoso, un ser abominable que era capaz de las peores atrocidades. Convencida de un hecho real se animaba la pobre chiquilla a hacerle frente y decirle a su padre lo que sucedía debajo de ese techo, en el interior de la familia perfecta y entonces como si Eloísa predijera ya su fin, hacía promesas, daba regalos al por mayor y por unas horas Michiru de nuevo era su hija, su precioso tesoro para envolverla otra vez en sus redes y silenciarla.

Y es tener diecisiete creer al mundo tan cerca y verlo a la vez tan lejos, sentir que la vida vale. Pero simplemente vives esperando para que al final nada pase. La vida sigue siendo vida, igual, monótona en el sentido que se repiten las acciones como grabaciones sin remedio. Pero ahora había cambiado, no estaba sola, estaba con ella… con su sirena. Era ella quien le preocupaba, quería sacarla de esa casa pero como ella misma se negaba a dejar su tortura como si algo, un pecado callado en su cerebro, le impidiera escapar del tormento. Le creía a Eloísa cuado decía cambiaría y a pesar de lo que había unos minutos atrás sucedido o de promesas anteriores que no duraron ni veinticuatro horas. O por lo menos eso le parecía a Haruka. Le creía que cambiaría, le creía que la amaba, que la vida mejoraría pero lo único es que Michiru quería una ilusión, el amor la cegaba, un falso amor porque si a Sydney la odiaba por dejar que amor y las pasiones la dominaran qué era entonces ella. Hacía lo mismo. El amor mató a Jessica como estaba matando a su sirena. Debía confesar que cuando veía sus ojos y si cerraba los suyos escuchando esas promesas que recitaba tal cual su madre le dijo hasta la propia Haruka creía que el martirio terminaría. Daba igual si mentía o era parte del problema del que no quería escapar, se trataba de liberarse de esas ilusiones falsas.

Optó por pelear por abrirle los ojos a la verdad. Eloísa no cambiaría, el amor la tenía trastornada y con la razón atada, de seguir así un día la mataría sin remedio. Pero Michiru gritaba, se enfada y se aferraba a creerle, a ciegamente seguir esperando por una ilusión que nunca llegaría. Cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su madre la manipulara con chantajes amorosos pues descubrió la debilidad de su hija. Y con una palabra dulce o promesa tierna el mundo daba vueltas para su amante, cerraba los ojos y confiaba hasta el punto de llegar a no importar la verdad, daba igual si mentía. Necesitaba confiar, necesitaba creer en ago más que en sus propios sueños. Ella le repetía que si no se alejaba la hundiría más, necesitaba una ayuda que no recibía y tal parecía ni quería. Eloísa encontró que era más feliz viviendo entre sueños y mentiras. Ahora entendía por qué Michiru odiaba tanto a Sydney, la odiaba por venderle sueños imposible a Jessica, por hacer que un infierno pareciera el paraíso, por nublar su razón y hasta por cerrar sus ojos a la verdad, por matarla por amor… Porque convirtió algo hermoso y perfecto en la razón para destruir… Por amor la mató.


	4. Chapter 4

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**CUATRO**

¿Cómo sucede? ¿Cómo despiertas del sueño dándote cuenta que has vivido tantos años indiferente en un mundo propio sin mirar la verdad? El hecho no es saber cómo es que se vivió allí sino qué la hizo despertar. De repente la vida se termina, el mundo deja de importar, y existir es sinónimo de dolor que envenena lentamente el alma. Indiferencia es la respuesta, hasta que ésta se convierta en soledad y amargura perpetua. Cuando despiertas y ves que solamente el mundo es habitado por la tristeza, cuando dejas de soñar, cuando vivir se vuelve tan pesado que solamente esperas morir. Y lo extraño es que ni siquiera se es partícipe de estas ideas. El tiempo dejará todo atrás, como lluvia de agosto lavará el alma permitiéndole de nuevo florecer.

Su mundo se caía a pedazos frente a sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, lo peor era permitirle a ese ser destruir lo que quedaba de ventura y fortuna en su existencia. Se obsesionó con la muerte a un punto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello, cómo no hacerlo cuando extrañaba tanto a Jessica. Aunque tenía a Haruka no era lo mismo, Jessica era su mejor amiga, su única amiga, cada acto, idea, sueño, pensamiento, ella lo conocía y a la inversa. De repente no hallaba sitio en el mundo, ya no era lo mismo intentar crecer y madurar sola. Un viaje en el que se perdió al compañero dejándola sin sentido para continuar. Por alguna extraña razón para ella, Haruka se convertía en alguien más, una parte más del escenario pero no un personaje en su propia historia. Y la verdad que ella negaba en su alma, la razón se llamaba Sydney, la culpaba por la muerte de Jessica entonces, ahora que Haruka sostenía una amistad tan tierna y profunda con la niña que le arrebató a un ser querido, se sentía traicionada. Si ella misma excusó sus niñerías que llevaron a su amiguita a la muerte su subconsciente no perdonaba, no dejaba de sentir la necesidad de una venganza mal entendida.

- Teléfono – le dijo su madre con el aparato en manos

- Gracias – tomó la llamada. Miró con furia a la dama, tal parecía se quedaría allí esperando para escuchar la conversación.

Encontró a alguien que de alguna forma llenaba ese vacío en que se sumió cuando cerró su corazón a Haruka, el problema era saber que la amaba por a quien se parecía y no por quien era: Andrea. Y claro que disfrutaba de su compañía como también sabía significaba para ella un trofeo que tardó mucho en obtener, ese tesoro que tanto costó y no una amiga, pero qué más podía hacer… Necesitaba hablar con alguien… Por lo menos con un pedazo de lápida, lo cruel era despertar y saber que ni eso quedó para consuelo propio.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le gritó su madre en las escaleras

- A… no sé – siguió caminando

- ¿Vas con Haruka?

- No madre – volteó a ver sus ojos que ya revelaban el terrible demonio que estaba a unos segundos de liberarse – Está entretenido en otras cosas

- ¿Sydney por ejemplo?

- ¿Cómo? – se quedó helada

- Bueno, los he visto juntos – sonrió satisfecha de haber dado en el punto

- Pues es su problema, no le cuido las amigas

No era la primera vez que le insinuaba algo. Empezaba con preguntas sin mucha lógica hasta poderle decir con punto y seña dónde estaba Haruka Tenoh y cómo la pasaba. Michiru creyó se trataba de una extraña estrategia para separarla de ella pero al final ya no sabía qué se proponía su madre.

Andrea acarició esa tersa piel mientras inhalaba el aroma a mar, el aroma al paraíso perdido que en ningún amante conoció. Había algo tan profundo en esa esencia, en esos ojos y en sí en todo su ser. Michiru rió nerviosa y las mejillas de la joven se colorearon de carmín al ser descubierta fantaseando. Se encogió de hombros para tapar de nuevo el labial, alegó no le iba el tono y mejor buscaría lo que vino a comprar: una blusa. La música de fondo cambió y la joven empezó a cantarle al oído haciéndola reír porque fallaba la letra o la recomponía. Andrea la abrazó por detrás y siguió cantando a su modo torpe. Renegó de nuevo, el interpreté no se la sabía. Michiru comenzó a cantar también, se sabía un poco mejor la letra.

- ¡Te amo! – gritó completando la canción

Michiru rió y con un par de blusas en manos se metió al probador mientras Andrea seguía intentado encontrar algo que la convenciera. Lo cierto era que la presencia de Michiru no la dejaba ni pensar, comprar con ella al lado era la muerte. La enloquecía tanto como cuando eran niñas. Y aunque lo negara el hecho de saber que fue de su hermana la enloquecía más ¿Cómo pudo Jessica tener alguien así? Peor aún ¿Cómo pudo dejarla ir?

- ¿Y qué hace Sydney?

- ¿Sin Jessica? – levantó la vista un poco asombrada por la pregunta

- Sí

- Pues creo que aburrirse… No tengo idea, ni me interesa… La odio y por mí que se muera – rió animadamente – Pregúntame que hago yo para divertirme

- Oh eso lo sé – sonrió con cierto toque coqueto

Encontró alguien que reflejaba lo que su subconsciente mantenía en silencio. Sydney merecía algo más que la muerte. Quizá Haruka tenía razón y ella buscaba a quién culpar por el dolor que sentía, por el mismo remordimiento y hasta por la misma ansiedad. Sydney le estaba robando a Haruka y ella no tenía ni un mínimo interés en luchar por ella. lgo tan profundo en esa esencia, en esos ojos y en s aroma al paral final ya no sabberarse - Estnecesidad e una venganza mal enLe faltaba fuerza y una razón.

- ¿Te digo un secreto?

- Bien – Andrea la miró intrigada

- Se divierte con Haruka

- Ah – contestó con voz débil. Y Michiru entonces supo que su madre le decía la verdad. Andrea también las había visto juntas

Taichi estaba muy preocupado, su hija parecía estar un poco más loca de lo normal. Su primer alerta fue esa actitud ausente que mantenía casi siempre, después las pláticas sin sentido que llevaban a nada o sacaba temas a colación sobre extrañas situaciones. Como un día que empezó a contarle sobre los demonios de la alacena, claro que pensó se trataba de un juego o algún libro, hasta que vio ella lo creía. En la escuela su atención disminuyó considerablemente, su profesor de artes lo había citado la semana pasada con el fin de prevenir el devenir de la jovencita, si seguía así perdería cualquier oportunidad de universidad y hasta terminar la escuela. Él supuso alguien la distraía, era joven y seguramente tendría novio, pero la distracción iba hasta olvidar comer, o sus clases especiales.

- Ya no importa – terminó Taichi al no recibir eco en sus reclamos y regaños

- ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Creo – se dejó caer en el sillón

Tuvo la ligera impresión que uno de los libros de la mesa se movía, como si saltara en un ritmo idéntico a las pasiones que él desataba. Debía estar volviéndose loco. Se levantó y antes que Michiru saliera del despacho la sujetó del brazo. Sus miradas quedaron encontradas. Taichi frunció el ceño, por primera vez en su vida veía lo que tanto miedo causaba en Eloísa: la furia del mar. Volvió a maldecir, gritó exasperado pues dentro de aquel enojo desmedido lo único que quería era romper ese silencio, saber qué le sucedía… por qué se encerraba más y más en ella misma.

- ¡Qué está pasando! Dime si es esa niña… si la amas, si solamente preferiste conservar tus pensamientos para ti ¡Pero dime algo! – silencio.

Quiso penetrar en ellos, hacerlos confesar

- No importa – repitió de nuevo sin sentido para Michiru

Ahora lloraba en su habitación, pues no podía creer cómo se dejaba engañar por su madre, cómo sus palabras y caricias eran suficientes para nublar su razón. Hasta peleó con Haruka por ella, defendía todo por creerle, porque como decía su amante, necesitaba ese lento veneno para que no doliera tanto la realidad. Miró el reloj. Plena madrugada, marcó el número de su amante. No dejó que timbrara mucho y colgó. A los diez minutos ella le devolvió la llamada. Pensó en no contestar pero la insistencia empezaba a inquietarla.

- ¿Haruka?

- ¿Y quién más podría ser a las tres de la mañana? – decía con voz adormilada. Silencio de nuevo – ¿Te canto?

- Tonta – rió la violinista mientras su llanto imperceptible seguía humedeciendo el aparato – Es difícil… Y creí debía disculparme por llevarte siempre la contraria

- Ah es que si no lo haces nos aburriríamos mucho – de nuevo silencio pero Michiru sonreía, y sabía que la rubia estaba al tanto que podía robarle una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos.

- Ya no quiero estar aquí

- ¿Voy por ti? – silencio, eterno silencio – En una hora ¿Esta bien?

- Sí – contestó con un hilo de voz

No le costó trabajo escapar, era de madrugada y todos en la casa dormían profundamente. Puntual como nadie jamás lo sería a las puertas de su casa con su sonrisa encantadora y esa pose entre majestuosa y arrogante; estaba su amante recargada en el Ferrari. Le hizo una seña invitándola a subir al auto. Así condujo durante mucho tiempo hasta que se detuvo muy cerca del mar, donde a ella tanto le gustaba. Nadie volvería a hacer aquellos hermosos actos por ella, nadie la amaría jamás con esa pasión. Besó sus labios en agradecimientos y la rubia la estrechó entre sus brazos sabiendo que aquello era lo único que podía ofrecerle en esos momentos.

- ¿Trajiste el tablero? – se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

- Sí – reía la rubia sacudiendo el tablero de ajedrez con las fichas pegadas por la fuerza del imán – Imantadas – decía entre risas – Mejor idea que la última ¿No? Así no se caerán

- Sí – reía – Veamos dónde nos quedamos… Bueno no fue tan mala la idea – recordaba la violinista

- ¿Te parece buena idea pegarlas con cola loca?

- No sé – se encogió de hombros para reír animadamente

Encima del cofre del auto se sentaron a seguir su juego de ajedrez. Con dificultad movían las piezas pues los imanes eran tan potentes que resultaba complejo mover las fichas. Haruka rió y aseguró un día haría un programa en computadora que guardara el juego y fuera tridimensional para así no tener que sufrir por si las piezas se mueven o el contrincante hace trampa. Al decir esto último, hacer trampa, miró con recelo a Michiru. Ella rió tiernamente, como una niña traviesa que intenta disculpar su falta.

- Me rindo – decía entre risas nerviosas sin saber cómo salvar ya a su escurridizo rey

- ¿Y si nadamos? – propuso la joven violinista

- ¿A estas horas? ¿Y si me ahogo o me da pulmonía?

- Yo te salvo – reía encantada – Hasta parece le tienes fobia al agua

- ¡Yo! Nunca, el que no quiera nadar hoy tiene sus razones lógicas

- Siempre que te lo pido – interrumpió abruptamente – Tienes un buen pretexto para no hacerlo… Anda ¿Te bañas no?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y te has ahogado o te ha dado pulmonía?

- No, pero me da gripa – se abrazó a ella para susurrarle – Me ahogaré

Michiru se quitó los zapatos, entre jaloneos juguetones llevó al mar a su amante. Dejó que el agua rozara sus pies. Se preguntaba si algo así haría para Sydney, era tan noble y especial que era difícil para la rubia deshacerse de admiradoras. Una sonrisa suya y el mundo tenía sentido, una caricia y no importaban los sufrimientos, una palabra, un beso, un acto y toda ella era pasión, amor, lealtad… un beso terminó con sus pensamientos

- Traje comida – le susurró

- ¿En serio? – sonrió mientras su ojos se iluminaban de nuevo de vida

¿Por qué alejarla de Haruka? Por qué su madre se empeñaba en repetirle que su amor era efímero, tan falso y tan pueril que no tardaría en morir. No importaba cuánto durara, ella lo alargaría cuanto pudiera pues no negaba que el amor, como todo en la vida, tenía una caducidad. Se sentaron en la playa observando el amanecer que ya se aproximaba.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó Michiru cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación. Haruka le hablaba unos segundos atrás de autos

- ¿Cómo? – su reacción de asombro no era para menos, primero le cambia abruptamente el tema y segundo toca un punto que a ella en lo particular le causa alergia

- Que si te casarías conmigo

- ¿Casarnos?

- ¡Sí! – empezaba a enfadarse

- No – contestó con risas nerviosas – Me refiero a que no creo en el matrimonio… la unión libre está bien para mí… Claro que si creyera lo haría

Volvió a casa justo a tiempo para levantarse y preparase para la escuela. Se sentía en un sueño, en un mundo perfecto. Quizá un día Haruka aceptara casarse con ella, tal vez algún día ella decidiera quedarse para siempre a su lado. No necesitaba promesas con actos; ni papeles cuando los hechos lo sustentaban de mejor forma, pero hoy necesitaba sentir que no iba al fracaso… No estaba equivocada por amar a Haruka Tenoh…

Comenzó de una forma tan sencilla que nunca supo cómo terminó en fatalidad. Las mentiras piadosas, las omisiones y los secretos se volvieron parte de su relación, por qué no ser así cuando Michiru la sacó de su vida, cuando cerró la puerta al dejarse llevar por las mentiras, por promesas que nunca se realizarían. Estaba convencida que ya nada importaba para su sirenita, nada fuera de ese mundo de fantasías en que vivía. ¿Entonces qué hacer?

- No me dejes – le susurró una noche en esa playa donde el amor afloraba

Pero la respuesta siempre era el silencio, los besos y las caricias pues no podía haber promesas así. El tiempo decidiría, ya no podía apostar a lo que ella eligiera, decisiones de dos, decisiones en el silencio que se toman y se viven. La entendía. Debía estar deseando una mejor vida, un amor que pudiera tener más fuerza y verdad y no pasiones que se guardan en la oscuridad, que vivirán condenadas y en la penumbra… en el eterno silencio. Así son algunos romances, Haruka lo sabía, y sin embargo prefería a Michiru en un romance mejor, algo que pudiera brillar a la luz de sol sin temor.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

- No sé – se encogió de hombros Sydney

Quedaron de salir. Cualquier lado estaba bien, el sentido era despejar la mente, vivir intensamente y olvidarse de lo que existió o debería existir. Al final decidieron ir a bailar. Haruka pidió uno tras otro cada bebida de la lista, hasta parecía querer ahogarse en alcohol, pero lo único que buscaba era la felicidad que alguien más le robo… Que Eloísa le arrebató.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Sydney se estaba cansando de verla tan extraña y efusiva

- Claro – reía animadamente

- Oye y si nos vamos… Creo no me gusta aquí

- Espera un poco… Espera

Pronto empezó a notar que Sydney se incomodaba más, estaba demasiado nerviosa, como si un muerto hubiera regresado desde las mismas entrañas del infierno. La rubia volvió a pedir otra bebida, no tenía intensiones de irse… No tan temprano. Así tenía que ser el amor, debía doler hasta lo profundo del alma, convertirse en un lento veneno que cuando pasa por la sangre quema pero a la vez se goza. Michiru no era así, no abandonaba. Pensaba, a veces, que debió contestar a la boda con un sí sin dudar, ahora ya no podía corregir el error. Se dejó llevar por lo que pensaba, no por lo que ella quería oír. Para Haruka el matrimonio era un lento martirio, no tenia valor pero para Michiru tal vez lo era todo. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se hartaba de tolerar las malas manías de Eloísa que estaban enloqueciendo a su bella niña. Mostraba indiferencia para no reventar del coraje. Cómo mostrarle que el amor no era en vano, cómo mostrar que a pesar del silencio su amor no estaba condenado al fracaso.

- Ya me voy – se levantó Sydney de la silla

- No espera – y la jaló de la mano para que se sentara – Yo te llevo

- Pero me quiero ir ya

- Esta bien – se puso en pie

Observó por primera vez en esa noche a Sydney. Se veía realmente hermosa ¿A qué hora dejó de ser una niña? Hasta se había pintado y arreglado. Sonrió pensando que su despiste no ayudaba mucho en su vida. Observó con cuidado esos penetrantes ojos alemanes, era curioso ver que ellos no reflejaban ese hechizante encanto que tuvieron los ojos verdes de Jessica. Negó con la cabeza. Jessica era un torbellino de pasiones encontradas, un exótico encanto que ensombrecía hasta a los propios ángeles pues reflejaba más que dulzura, más que perfección, simbolizaba el todo… Lo ojos de Sydney se desviaron milímetros en fracciones de segundos para regresar a su sitio. Haruka ejecutó el mismo movimiento encontrando el origen de su inquietud y nerviosismo. Su ceño se frunció de golpe mientras el color rojo ascendía hasta llegar a su cabeza. Señal que la sangre empezaba a acumularse al igual que las emociones.

- Es…

Pero la niña no podía explicar nada. Allí estaban, en una mesa distante y gozándola como nunca Andrea y Michiru. Se soltó de la mano de su acompañante, no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera por detener la furia que estaba por desatar. Siguió caminando hasta la mesa de Michiru mientras la chiquilla hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por impedir la guerra. Respiró profundamente conteniendo el aliento mientras todos los recuerdos, mentiras (o que creía así), sentimientos y pasiones se desataban como furiosos torbellinos y huracanes dentro de su ser. Recordó palabra por palabra de su amante… Así que ésa era su cita forzada con Lacrost… Ésa era la tortura de la noche obligada que no pudo evitar para salir con ella ¿Cuántas más?

- No, espera – demasiado tarde

Andrea estaba observando a un joven a lo lejos así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia. Michiru había cerrado los ojos en un intento por forzar a su mente por recordar la letra de esa vieja canción que Andrea tarareaba. Haruka se paró frente a ellas y con fuerza golpeó la mesa con la mano para atraer la atención de las dos jóvenes. Andrea prácticamente saltó de la silla, la impresión de verla se conjugó con el susto pues estaba demasiado ocupada en el joven para haber si quiera oído los gritos de Sydney. Sonrió con torpeza y entre tartamudeos saludó. Estaba en un serio problema, a Haruka no podría engañarla y aunque dijera la verdad ella no le creería ¿Enamoraba esta noche a Michiru? Por qué no, tenía derecho en pelear por alguien a quien se ama.

- Hola –saludó Michiru bajando la vista

O de verdad podía tener ese aplomo con Haruka Tenoh furiosa frente a ella o el susto era tal que ni siquiera podía salir de la impresión. Actuaba con la normalidad y parsimonia de siempre. Con tanta naturalidad y hasta cierto aire prepotente que asombró a las hermanas Wiechers.

- ¿Y Lacrost?

- No sé – sonrió Michiru

- ¿No saldrías con él?

- Cambio de planes… ¿No dijiste te quedarías en casa? – sus ojos llameaban con la misma intensa furia que los ojos de la rubia

- Cambio de planes – sonrió con mofa mientras esa sonrisa sarcástica y venenosa se mostraba

- ¿Cambio de planes y sales con ese monstruo?

- Pues no te veo saliendo con alguien… Cómo decirlo…

- No digas nada – se levantó de la mesa – Mientes

- ¿Soy la única? – frunció el entrecejo

- Cambios de planes ya te lo dije – decía la violinista mientras caminaba a la salida – Cambios de planes…

- Lo mismo digo… ¿o debo avisarte dónde estoy?

- ¿Soy yo la que te estoy armando una escena de celos?

- Me acerqué a saludar – rechinó los dientes

Michiru la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras las pasiones aguardaban por ser desatadas al exterior. La joven levantó la mano intentado decir algo pero prefirió seguir a la salida. Haruka la siguió de cerca pues no permitiría que esto quedara en nada como otras tantas veces. Mentiras que matan el amor, verdades a medias que en su momento parecen adecuadas pero son al fin y al cabo mentiras… Por fin afuera y Haruka golpeó con la punta del pie la pared para, después, furiosa arremeter contra un bote de basura. Quería una explicación coherente, alguien que tradujera el comportamiento sin lógica de su amante…

- No soy de tu propiedad – estalló Michiru por fin – Salgo con quien quiera como tú sales con esa mata niñas

- ¡Quedamos en algo!

- Quedaste – cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho – Es el cuento de siempre, crees que lo que dices debe ser la verdad absoluta… Crees que eres el principio y fin de mi existencia…

- Pues eres el mío – la sujetó del brazo

- Lo siento… Tal vez deberíamos terminar… No considero la traición algo permisible… No de quienes amo…

- Abre los ojos… Admito me equivoqué, debí decirte de Sydney pero no entiendes razones, estás cerrada a creer que odiar a Sydney regresará a Jessica, mételo en la cabeza ¡Murió! No volverá… Nunca, Nunca…

- Terminamos – dijo con voz tajante y firme – No me interesa seguir al lado de alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de decirme la verdad…

- ¡Bien! – dio media vuelta enfurecida

**NOTAS.**

Hola!!! Pues por fin vive!!! Después de una delicada operación Frankestein Mi Lap Vive!!! Jajaja, creí la perdía cuando marcó que no había disco duro jajaja OK ya está, y aquí otro nuevo cap de pura felicidad. Yo sé que ha sido un poco más crudo y triste pero es una etapa de madurez estamos? Y también va ser tiempo de tomar decisiones, lo único que garantizo es un excelente final. No se la pierdan.

Hoy es día de San Valentin así que un feliz día a todos y todas, que reciban muchos regalitos, muestras de afecto y buenos deseos. Y recuerden sólo es un día comercial, la amistad y el amor es una misión de todos los días, pues como los seres vivos, el amor es algo que debemos fomentar, alimentar, cuidar y mimar para verlo crecer y vivir. No permitan que el afecto y amores que los rodean se mueran por descuido, no dejen pasar de largo los detalles lindos ni la oportunidad de decir: Te quiero a esas personas que son especiales en nuestras vidas. Felicidades ;)

Mañana, como obsequio para todos y todas ustedes otro capi de esta historia. Entre hoy y mañana actualizo todas las historias como obsequio, quizá Se Renta no jajaja, por cuestiones de inspiración, igual en la semana se me enciende el foco

**dany21** Muchas gracias por unirte a la cruzada ;) sobre tu corazoncito si sobrevive a la temporada completa con gusto leerás un excelente final, no quiero tener que visitarte en el lokero

**Rurounisalayer** Muchas gracias se que ya me había tardado con Tokio pero la inspiración y la idea primordial se había ido por completo. A veces cuando nuestra vida no va bien la pagan quien menos la merece como los hijos.

**santana89** Te mande un mail!!! Ya no se que hacer, ponle en tu perfil en enable a tu mail para yo poderlo ver. Dulces!!!! Estoy de acuerdo contigo nunca copiamos eso es para burros nosotros comparamos que tal que el compañerito se equivocó jajaja te pasas.

¿Cómo echar a perder una lap en tres simples pasos? 1. Formatéala 2. Usa un disco que no sirva 3. Pon tus ojitos O.O pues acabas de dejar sin sistema operativo tu equipo ;) Ves? Como fue fácil jajaja lo difícil fue repararla. Ah no yo quiero turba

**malkav-iztli** Oh muchas gracias, yo se que cuento contigo;) y en agradecimiento he actualizado lo más pronto que puedo Tokio de Cristal . Sabes, a veces tenemos la impresión que seremos eternos y todos los que amamos estarán siempre allí, yo creo por eso una muerte nos pesa tanto cuando es inesperada. Wou hoy estabas inspirada en verdad que sonó a poesía. Jajajaja te voy a dejar de tarea la reflexión final de la historia ;) Pues un nuevo espíritu la revivió: YO

**exkalita** Sobre tu pregunta ejem pues no puse reglas así que… jajajaja. Pero actualicé como prometí ;) y gracias a ti por leerlos y apoyarnos El amor es un arma de dos filos y no siempre es sinónimo que sea lo mejor, a veces la inmadurez nos ayuda mucho a arruinar lo bueno que tenemos. Michiru está fuera de control, tiene miedo y sí teme mucho lastimarla y hundirla con ella

**ShAnEbiLa **Si ejem este no me hagas fama jajajaa, champagne? Y yo la emborracho con chelas que mal. Sobre el trato, no, no pelo gallo, solo que si uds hace un esfuerzo yo tb =) quiero terminar esto pronto pero quiero saber que alguien me sigue!!! Porque hay personas que entran cada mes =PP Michiru cucu? Pues te dire jajaja asi te digo, la unica no cucu fue tu amiga jajaja

**MILENA** A mi tb me matan cuando pasan meses sin actualizar e intento no tardar tanto pero a veces entre escuela, trabajo, y mil cosas o la inspiración de plano se esfuma o ni tiempo de sentarse a hacer algo bueno ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**CINCO**

Dejaría al tiempo remediarlo. Estaba tan herida porque se sentía engañada, timada y hasta con cierto hastío al amor que dejó la vida de tener la menor importancia. Demasiadas cosa qué hacer y poco tiempo. Filmó esa semana un comercial para una marca de ropa deportiva. Cuando se quedaba sola pensaba en ella, la extrañaba tanto que creía morir en cada suspiro. Era difícil creer cómo, cuando el amor se arruinó, o lo arruinó, su vida profesional creció. Al final había una explicación, dedicaba todo su odio, desdicha, tristeza y decepción a los autos. Ya no había fuga de pasiones hacia Michiru cuando el objeto de su adoración decidió decirle adiós. Qué complicado era amar. Debió seguir jugando a ello antes de intentarlo y desfallecer hoy por efectos de la melancolía. No, nada cambiaría de aquellos momentos dulces y tiernos, ni siquiera por borrar la agonía que hoy sufría.

- ¿Piensas en ella? – le besó en la mejilla Sydney

- No – mintió como siempre – Estoy cansada – se tiró en la cama

- Sabes… Me gustas – le susurró al oído

- Sí – contestó mecánicamente pues no había escuchado nada porque su mente seguía lucubrando en la tristeza

- Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi… Aunque siempre creí que sería un amor platónico

Lentos y pausados besos y era extraño no sentirlos. Se quedó quieta mientras Sydney susurraba palabras de amor. Ahora nada quedaba, conocía demasiado bien a la joven como para saber había perdido antes de iniciar. Sydney la besó en los labios. Primero tiernamente y luego con la pasión que se deja antes de morir por lo que tanto se ama.

- ¿Me amas? – no contestó a aquella declaración de amor

Los besos siguieron y ella se mantuvo quieta en espera de algo que ni ella misma supo definir. Quizá el terrible final o el inicio del amor que se esfumó para que el dolor que se metió en su alma escapara de una buena vez. Recordó entonces algo importante…

- Me voy – dijo en un murmullo

- ¿Te vas?

Muchas veces Sydney la había besado o abrazado pero los últimos días había algo diferente en ello. Un toque entre coqueto y seductor. De alguna forma sabía que con ver, la chiquilla aprendió el arte de seducir y enamorar, sin contar lo que se lleva en la sangre. Nunca se puede negar nuestra naturaleza.

- Me voy a una competencia fuera de Tokio. Me encantaría me acompañaras a la celebración…

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué no Michiru? Digo es una oportunidad para que se contenten

- Porque… porque – no tenía una razón, no coherente – No sé ¿Quieres ir?

- ¡Sí! – dio de saltitos para terminar en los brazos de Haruka

No quería ver a Michiru esa era la única verdad palpable. Estaba molesta, tanto que era capaz de pisar terreno peligroso con Sydney, permitirse llevar por el deseo y el anhelo. Conforme el tiempo pasó, su relación con la joven violinista tomó un cause extraño y peculiar. Tenía la impresión la engañaba desde hacía mucho pero nunca le preocupó lo suficiente para hacer algo. Hasta hace apenas una semana, cuando descubrió que Michiru le mintió. Y apenas hoy en la mañana la vio en brazos de Andrea. Demasiado tarde para rescatar algo… Demasiado tarde para el amor.

- Me debo ir – se despidió la rubia

- Cuídate – volvió a besarla con esa seducción que empezaba a rendir frutos

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Michiru. Hizo un gesto de disgusto e intentó ignorarla pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar así las cosas. Menos cuando Haruka se iba de la ciudad por una semana. Qué podían decir ambas a su favor. Nada. Se acomodó el cabello sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de su amante, le pidió la dejara pero ella se concretó a esquivar su mirada agresiva. Se sentía tan herida que no tenía fuerzas para agredirla. Se sentó frente a ella. En un segundo la añoró, amó y deseo. Sentía como si hubieran pasado una eternidad y no solamente unas semanas. Observó sus brazos que tenían nuevas marcas de maltrato y el odio subió hasta su cabeza consumiéndole el alma… Si pudiera hacer algo más que mirar… si la dejara actuar y rescatar de ese martirio eterno… ¿Pueden ser las personas salvadas?

- ¿Te irías sin despedirte de mí?

- Sí… Tiempo… Necesitamos tiempo – contestó con cierto titubeo

- Por qué Sydney…

- Tú me terminaste

- Tú me mentiste – sus ojos fulguraban un odio descomunal

Por minutos se quedaron así. Haruka observó esos bellos ojos a mar que hoy tenían la furia de sus olas, desatados. Pudo haberse quedado allí observándolos eternamente pero el movimiento leve de un florerito de la mesa atrajo su atención. Hasta parecía vibrar conforme la intensidad del reflejo de la marea en los ojos de Michiru aumentaba. Sonrió nerviosamente

- Ven conmigo entonces… Escápate conmigo – extendió la mano la rubia

- No puedo – el salvaje mar volvía a la calma – ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti… ¿Vendrías conmigo?

- No puedo – bajó la mirada Michiru temerosa de que aquella hermosa joven descubriera la verdad en sus ojos – Sé que me amas pero no puedo… No puedo – se marchaba

- Espera – La detuvo Haruka – Todos tenemos miedo… No hay valientes sin miedo, sino valientes que deciden hacer frente a sus miedos – la abrazó para besar su frente – Estoy contigo

- No puedo… Es mejor terminemos…

- Si así lo quieres, así será – la soltó – Supongo que no verte en el aeropuerto será la confirmación de esto que me dices

- Sí

Así que esa tarde empacó, ni siquiera le diría a su padre, estaba segura no lo notaría y más que deseos de hacerlo partícipe de su vida intentaba evitar un problema más. Él no estaba de acuerdo en que siguiera con ese loco sueño, quería verla como profesionista, casada y con muchos hijos. Pobre iluso. ¿Sería ella también una ilusa? No, sabía que Michiru no se presentaría en el aeropuerto. Esa tarde, cuando la soltó y dejo ir fue el final, la despedida. No se presentaría.

Y como lo predijo sucedió. Ella nunca llegó. Apagó el móvil y a bordo del avión. Su vida se terminó. Durante todo el vuelo se dedicó a dormir, a soñar con ese mañana que ya no existiría para tener la fortaleza y enfrentar la realidad que agobia. Cerró el alma. Pensaba que pudo haber hecho más, quizá debió forzarla o robarla. Pero el único acierto era dejar ir aquello que se ama. En su momento, y esperaba no fuera muy tarde, Michiru tomaría el valor suficiente para abandonar sus miedos y sobretodo darse la oportunidad de una mejor vida… De buscar la felicidad más allá de la ficción en que vivía.

Haruka no volvió a ver a su amada sirena. Y entonces la desesperación, la lucha incansable terminó en amargura y dolor. Se dedicó a los autos y a su familia. Se dedicó a recrear ese mundo perfecto en el que soñó para ella y Michiru. Quizá un día su hermosa sirena se atreviera a levantar, como el fénix sale de las llamas, con la fuerza del corazón y el alma para confrontar a la vida… a los demonios que cohabitan con esa humanidad. En el último mensaje que decidió enviar a su princesa del mar le confesó su tristeza, su eterna lucha por permanecer en medio de un mundo que no la entendía y que ella misma no comprendía. Por primera vez confesó ver lo mismo que ella, escuchar, oler y sentir esas presencias que se desvanecen con el alba. Quizá con menos fuerza que su amante pero estaba también destinada al silencio, al eterno fin de soledad. No la engañó simplemente intentó engañarse para que no pesara tanto vivir, para no creer que estaba tan sola y que era una extraña en un mundo sin igual. Y entonces Michiru contestó al mensaje solamente para decirle cuánto la odiaba y la odiaría por engañarla, por engañarse y abandonarla cuando a ella ya no le quedaba nada. Le pidió no volviera a buscarla o enviar un mensaje siquiera pues la historia feliz de amor y sueños se terminó con su confesión. Las ironías de la vida hacían de las suyas, habló con la verdad, hizo frente a su ser mirando de frente al extraño ser que negó cara al espejo y esa verdad le constó Michiru Kaioh…

- No te engañes – se repitió a sí misma mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

No debía hacerlo, no después de lo sucedido. La verdad no le quitó a Michiru sino esa madeja de mentiras con la que tejió su realidad, con la que la hizo soñar y le presentó lo que era ella. El amor era sinceridad, respeto, verdad, honestidad… el amor era más que pasiones que se desencadenan en una noche. Con rabia apretó los puños, lanzó el móvil contra la ventana y éste se rompió en miles de pedazos mientras su llanto inaudible se volvía un pequeño lamento que rompía con la quietud de aquella austera casa.

Tiempo lento que con paso firme y fiero marcó vidas. Pauta silenciosa y fue la soledad quien se la llevó. La mudó lejos de su corazón para depositarla en manos de esos demonios indeseables que con fiereza encarcelaban su alma. Entonces Haruka se rindió. Por soledad, por apatía, miedo, y hasta la falta de pasión… El amor le robó el alma, el sentido de existir y las ganas de triunfar. Quería entenderla, entrar en lo profundote su a mente y descifrar sus secretos para con caricias y besos solucionar lo imposible. Pero la vida no era tan fácil y amar resultaba tan complejo e intenso como el mismo ser humano. Compitió con fervor pero sin pasión, pues ésta se quedó suspendida junto con el alma de Michiru, en medio de esos demonios y fieros infiernos. Y entonces el tiempo llegó, el tiempo para amar de nuevo, para vivir y existir con las pasiones al descubierto. Rarezas de la vida, la misma tarde que ante Hitori reconoció era enamoradiza y el amor la aniquila sin piedad la conoció.

- Sal a divertirte – insistió su madrastra pensando que enloquecería de amor

- Y para qué – contestó con sequedad

¿Y para qué? Para olvidar, para ahogar en una vida cotidiana y monótona su recuerdo. Se quedó en la calle, Hitori la amenazó mejor que se fuera a divertir pues le abriría la puerta hasta las cuatro de la mañana hora en que todos los bares y antros cerraban. Ella amenazó también, se iría a dormir a un parque y hasta se digno a decir la fatalidad: No regresaría jamás. Pero todos sabían no lo cumpliría. Así Haruka emprendió su noche de soledad recorriendo cuanto sitio encontraba abierto hasta que éste se volvía indecible, hastiante y tan aberrante que emprendía de nuevo la marcha a la nada. Entonces llegó a un parque, lo bastante solo y seguro para que ella decidiera terminar allí el resto de su larga e infructífera noche. A lo lejos vio a una joven que un poco perdida observaba todo a su alrededor

- ¿Te has perdido hermosa?

- ¿Se nota mucho? – contestó ella con su voz majestuosa

- Pues te diré – rió con gracia

Sus ojos miel revelaban las montañas de algún lugar profundo y hermoso de Europa. Pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención fue el aroma, esa esencia extraña que se percibía en ella, una mezcla confusa entre rosas y alguna pintura acrílica que no lograba identificar. Se rascó la cabeza, con la única persona que llegó a pasarle tales cosas fueron con su amada Michiru. Tiempo de olvidar. Extendió la mano para presentarse ante la bella jovencita

- Ilena De la Cross

- ¿Ah?

- De la Cross – reía la niña – Repite después de mí De-la-C-como si fuera gr- Y luego ss

- Cómo – y Haruka soltó tremenda carcajada que pronto contagió a la jovencita

- Dime ILI más fácil

- ¿Y si te digo Impronunciable?

- Demasiado para tu cerebro ¿No lo crees?

- Y aparte pedante… Si tu español no es muy claro que digamos – reía

- Ah vaya ya los japoneses son tan engreídos que a sus estudiantes de intercambio no los tratan con decencia – frunció el ceño disgustada

- Ah Con razón creí conocerte… Eres Paris

- Oh no… Es, en fin es buen nombre… Mejor que el otro

- ¿Y qué haces a estas horas en la calle?

- Ah – tronó los dedos – En realidad nada… Me he quedado afuera, en las residencias donde nos quedamos cierran ¿lo he pronunciado bien? Cierran a las diez y he llegado a las once

- Eso de andar con el novio tan tarde no deja nada bueno – le guiñó el ojos con coquetería. Ahora entendía por qué olía a acrílico… Era pintora, la vio con Michiru y para rematar la niña "Paris" era la competencia abierta y muy férrea de su amada

- Eso es malo – bajó la vista con pesar la chiquilla

- ¿El amor?

- Sí – contestó con cierto suspiro sordo que revelaba más que ese rostro triste

Y como dijo Hitori eran jóvenes, el amor aún va y viene sin sentido para sus cortas vidas. Enamorarse es de todos los días, su edad se lo permitía… Porque al final se sabía enamorada del amor… Vivía para amar.

Noches de cambios. Hitori miró de nuevo el reloj observando cómo marcaba ya las ocho y media. No debió amenazar al viento indomable, no debió presionar, ocho y media de la mañana y Haruka no regresaba de su noche de diversión ¿Y si algo le pasó? ¿Y si de verdad cumplía su amenaza y no volvía? Tomó el teléfono para marcar a la policía, en ese momento oyó la puerta abriéndose. Colgó de nuevo y siguió preparando el desayuno procurando disimular su angustia y sufrimiento

- Buenos días – saludó Haruka

- Hola – besó su mejilla – Hueles a jabón barato

- ¿Ah si? Que raro – reía inquieta

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- De antro en antro… Hasta que me aburrí y Fui a Paris

- ¿?

- Oh lalalala – reía enamorada

- ¿?

¿Y si Hitori tenía razón? Sí, el amor debía ser demasiado voluble sobretodo en su persona porque acaba de enamorarse perdidamente de Paris y a pesar que pasaron la noche en la misma habitación no hubo nada, más allá de miradas, más allá de una leve y rara conversación, esos ojos miel mirándola, esas enormes pestañas que daban un toque sensual a su ser, sus labios carmines y finalmente su manera coqueta y enigmática. Acaba de permitirle a cupido flecharla, acaba de volver a ser ella pues antes de conocer a Michiru vivía para enamorarse todos los días… Vivía para amar a todas las mujeres del planeta.

- ¿En Paris? – interrogó desde el otro lado de la puerta Hitori

- ¡! – estalló la rubia en carcajadas – Eso fue hace media hora… te lo dije hace media hora – reía

- Sí, pero no entendí

- ¡No importa! Creo – reía

- Sea lo que sea ¡Déjalo por todos los dioses! Ya no te fumes de eso – reía Hitori – ¿Crees que tu hermana se pueda saltar la adolescencia?

- No lo sé, le preguntaré

Pero el amor era así, si nunca existía un amor único y verdadero, si era una falacia que se movía de acuerdo a temporadas, si era lanzarse al precipicio una y otra vez sin sentido por el placer de sentir quemarse la sangre por la adrenalina, sintiendo la pasión y vivir al máximo… Si era así no tenía entonces sentido… no más allá de la experiencia de sentir pasión y no ser un simple animal que se rige por instinto. De nuevo sitió pesar, el alma se desvaneció en un suspiro porque seguía eligiendo amar a Michiru, no existía un motivo ni lógica simplemente era su alma gemela. Exhaló un suspiro para levantarse de la cama. Hora de dejar. Tiempo de olvidar. Se metió a bañar, tenía mucho qué hacer antes de volver a ver a su "Paris"… París en Tokio, el amor a unos kilómetros de su alma… la esperanza en esos ojos miel que seducían.

Paris no era una chica sencilla. Quizá por eso le gustaba tanto, resultaba tan compleja como la misma Michiru. A pesar que esa noche no logró saber qué hacía en la calle o porque sus ojos revelaban pesar sabía que algo debía haber con relación al amor ¿Cómo desconocer esa mirada cuando la veía a diario reflejada en el espejo? La buscó el lunes en la escuela, con su toque galante fue al salón de arte. Busco aquí y allá, era casi medio día y se hacía la tonta siguiéndola a distancia. No era el mejor método pero había perdido la cabeza. Entonces, en el salón de arte le sugirió otro color para la noche que pintaba por desgracia dijo rojo. Paris rió y con un toque de desdén se siguió de largo

- Es una noche… Noche

- Y qué, hay noches pasionales ¿o no? Esas son de rojo pasión… rojo sangre… rojo sol…

- ¿Sí? – la miraba con extrañeza y petulancia

- Bueno no ¿Azul?

- Déjalo por la paz

- ¡Te invito a comer!

- No

La rubia rió animadamente. El amor la enloquecía, Paris la tenía fuera de lógica alguna. Entreabrió la boca para refutarlo pero la risa le ganó terreno. Los ojos de Paris se deslizaron velozmente, como si siguiera a alguien con la mirada discretamente, pero Haruka conocía ese movimiento de antemano así que de inmediato volteó para saber qué distraía a la muchacha. La rubia volvió a reír, esta vez más animada ahora resultaba que Paris se ocupaba de observar a Michiru ¿Sería que sabría fue su novia?

- Es hermosa – susurró Paris

- Sí – y su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo de un amor

- La admiro mucho, supongo que ella nunca tendría problemas de amor como yo, ¿quien querría hacerle daño?

- A veces cuando más amas es cuando más daño puedes hacer a esa persona a quien dedicas tu vida… Es difícil de explicar pero ten por seguro que Michiru tiene tantos o más problemas amorosos como tú

- Nunca la he visto con nadie

- Bueno… Espera… Insinúas no tiene problemas porque no tiene novio – reía

- Algo así… Pero igual, te apuesto a que nunca será rechazada

- Eso no lo apostaría – se destornillaba de la risa

- ¡Tú despreciarías a una mujer como ella!

- Yo no cuento… Yo la amo

Y Paris abrió grandes sus ojos observando la mirada melancólica de su compañera. Era verdad, la amaba hasta más de lo que admitiría.

Haruka no la veía mucho y aunque se hablaban en la escuela parecía pedir a gritos la dejara en paz. Pelaban por cualquier insignificancia. Así que se rindió, la dejó de lado y prefirió seguir con su vida llena de romances fortuitos. Hasta esa fatal tarde de vacaciones en que la vio con Andrea. Reían y se divertían, su mirada palpaba ese brillo celestial que al muerte y sin sabores de la vida le robó, parecía nunca conoció el sufrimiento y entonces entendió ella estaba mejor en otros brazos. Se rendía por fin.

- Hola Tenoh – saludó contenta Andrea – qué linda niña

- Es mi hermana – contestó con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas peleaban por escapar y vértices en un llanto profundo de desolación – ¿A dónde van?

- Al cine… ¿Vienen? – invitó la joven pintora

- Nosotros veremos los ositos muggis la otra semana – dijo la niña

- Podemos verla hoy todos

- Eh no – se apresuró a decir – debemos irnos

Y Ayame lloró, pataleó, suplicó hasta que la rubia cedió. Se sentó al final de la fila con su hermana al lado y el vacío del otro. Lucho a cuerpo limpio por convencer a su conciente de olvidar, se aferró a la película sin poderse concentrar, se reía casi dos minutos después que el resto de las personas lo hacían. Cerró los ojos un rato cansada de escuchar la risa de su amada a sabiendas no era ella quien la hacía feliz. Se durmió la ilusión, el viento desvaneció el amor. Tal vez, como otras veces, esperaría sentada frente al teléfono en espera de ella o tal vez se bebiera toda su pena en un antro cualquiera. Se entregaría una noche triste y pesarosa a cualquiera con el afán de tener amor, con el anhelo de olvidar y sentir… ¡Por qué no lograba sacarla de sus sueños! ¡De su vida entera!

- Tonta película – decía Andrea abrazándose de Michiru

- A mí me gustó, los ositos nos enseñaron grandes valores… como el amor – miró de soslayo a Haruka

- El amor es entrega – emitió un profundo suspiro Andrea

- El dar regalos a tus novias que implican darte gusto después no es entrega

- Claro que sí… sacamos ambos partido – sonrió la joven un tanto molesta por la insinuación de la rubia – no soy aprovechada

- ¿Quitarle su virginidad a una niña o muchacho como regalo de cumpleaños te parece un regalo?

- Ah no sé… como se dice, es romántico

- A mí me gustaría un regalo así – suspiró Michiru deseosa de algo más que la soledad

-¿Cómo? – tosió la joven corredora – ¿Te parecería lógico que te diga te quitaré tu virginidad como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños?

- Sí, me gusta la idea

- Juegas

- Pruébame – la retó con descaro – Eres una gran bocona no lo harás

- No me provoques

- Acéptalo eres una habladora – reía alegremente la muchacha

- Mañana tendrás tu regalito – musitó enfadándola

Y lo único cierto era que se enamoraba por la fuerza de la costumbre, esa manera de liberarse del pesar y de dolor. Fue algo mágico que jamás entendería, un hechizo que liberó su pasión y a su enamoradizo corazón pero a la vez la enredó entre telarañas de una nueva pasión que llamaba con fuerza enloquecedora. Y entonces ¿Qué hacía ahora? Cómo se deshacía de esa sensación. Tener tiempo libre era muerte pues no sabía que hacer, necesitaba liberarse de su aroma, de sus besos, de ese amor que la embargaba. Y fingía no verla, fingía dormir y hasta vivir pero en el silencio la observaba y la cuidaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**SEIS**

Secretos ocultos que se guardan en lo profundo del alma como pedazos de tesoros perdidos. Dejó de amar, dejó de confiar y hasta de soñar. Cerró las puertas al paraíso para entregarse a los infiernos. Perdió la cabeza en una noche de arrebato. Y qué más podía esperarse cuando terminó con Haruka. El mundo se acabó, ya no valía existir y aunque la tragedia sonaba tan terrible e insuperable sabía un nuevo amor llegaría, el aroma a fracaso se iría para dejar presente una herida que sanaría con un nuevo amante. Murió en el deseo, se dejó llevar por el odio, los celos y la amargura. Cerró las ventanas de la habitación mientras oía a lo lejos el fulgor del gran demonio desatado. Sentía miedo y a la vez un ciego fervor por ese ser que la condenó.

- ¿Vienes? – la llamó Andrea con un movimiento seductor – Siento lo de Haruka

- No hay nada que sentir… Así debió ser

Andrea comenzó a besarla. Primero en el cuello y después en sus desnudos hombros. Pero Michiru ya no sentía, vivía para una sola persona y ahora era como si un pedazo de alma le hubiera sido también tomado y arrojado fuera ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿No era lo que quería? Luchó por tener a Haruka fuera de su vida y aún sin ella ese vacío y dolor no desaparecía. Al contrario se volvía más profundo y exasperante. Dejó que Andrea la siguiera besando mientras su entero ser seguía sumido en el perpetuo silencio de los secretos ocultos.

- ¿Me deseas? – preguntó Andrea. Aunque sabía la contestación no tendría importancia. No para ella.

Amargo destino. Agridulce sabor a fracaso, soledad y miseria. Besó esos labios que le ofrecían el éxtasis de la ilusión. Como con su madre, dejaba que Andrea la engañara envolviéndola en una red de falsas ilusiones y solamente para sacarse del alma pesares. Una oportunidad, dejar de lado todo, huir lejos y jamás ser alcanzada. Se imaginó en esas calles, sin vida, sin futuro, sin pasado, ni presente; porque así lo fue durante mucho tiempo… Fue una persona única en ese mundo perfecto, fue ella misma. Escuchaba la lejana melodía de un violín, quizá el suyo, mientras pensaba debía dejar de escuchar las brillantes ideas de Andrea. Se vio de nuevo frente a Haruka, observó con pasión entrañable esos maravillosos ojos azules que revelaban la verdad, el amor y sobretodo el sueño que sí podía vivir. Era increíble, miles de personas, diferentes todas ellas y de allí, de ese pedazo de humanidad conoció al viento. Regresó a su infancia, a esa enorme catedral. Llovía. El olor a chocolate y tierra mojada se mezcló de nuevo, como esa tarde, de nuevo la vio allí tendida en la banca durmiendo. Y ahora como entonces, dejó pasar, fue de largo pues no tenía conciencia propia de que ella misma debía decidir, buscar su felicidad. Agridulce verdad. Lento veneno que enloquece, en el que se muere y se nace. Y de nuevo repitió entre balbuceos no volvería a seguir un consejo de Andrea pues sentía la cabeza le estallaría, se sentía en un mundo de ensueño y tan perdida que creía había muerto ya. Estaba en su juicio final.

- Te deseo – le susurró Andrea mientras la besaba

Rostros diferentes, miles, millones de personas y aún así se sentía tan sola. Tantas personas, tantas y no poder hablar con una sola. Gritar y maldecir, confesar el infierno en que vivía. Restaba solamente tocar esa melodía dulce que poco a poco se volvía ácida como su propia vida se torno. Una bestia que se apoderó de su madre, el temible monstruo del vicio que se posó para terminar con ella y con lo que le rodeaba ¿Por qué no escapar? Porque quería creer, tener un poco de esperanza donde ya no la hay. Arremeter contra el salvaje monstruo era admitir había un problema del que quizá era culpable y al que ya no habría solución. Quería morir en brazos de Andrea, perecer amando y seduciendo. Allí terminaba todo.

- ¿Cómo saber cuando amas?

- No sé – rió Andrea – Y no me interesa… Es dejar que la pasión te lleve… el deseo…

- ¿El amor?

- No sé – reía como quien se burla de la tonterías ajenas

Quería poder decirle a Haruka cuánto la amaba, que no había nada más allá de ella, no habría un lugar más perfecto sino aquel donde estuviera, no podría amar de nuevo ni encontraría un amor tan perfecto como el que ella le daba… Y aunque era aún niña podía decir que jamás volvería amar, no después de Haruka Tenoh ¿Sentiría lo mismo? ¿Se daría cuenta de la enorme pasión que sentía por ella? Cómo mostrarle ese calor, ese amor, pasión y pedazo de alma que se quedaba con ella cada día de su vida. Entregaría cuerpo y alma por ella. Sí, debía saberlo, por eso nunca la detuvo, por eso no fue a buscarla cuando no se presentó al aeropuerto. En sus ojos debía leer la pasión y el amor que en caricias y besos se revelaba, debía sentir el calor de su alma… la conocía como ella misma lo hacía… Miró las profundidades de un viento indomable que salvaje se ocultaba en tempestades y así ella misma miró en lo más profundo de los mares… Penetró hasta llegar al alma misma de la marea…

- Lo siento – y de un empujón se quitó de encima a Andrea

- Que – decía tendida en el piso pues el impacto la mandó directo allí con fuerza colosal – Espera

- Lo siento – se abrochó la blusa – No es así… No puede ser. O tal vez sí, pero yo sé que deseo

- ¿Ah sí? Y antes que te vayas por tu deseo ¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme? Y hasta tal vez ¡explicarme!

Pero el amor no se podía explicar. Como tampoco el por qué se vive y se lucha por algo que tanto hace sufrir.

Se sentía sola y sin sentido, ya ni el amor llenaba ese vacío que en su alma se deslizaba como virus imparable. Miles de personas que a su alrededor se movían. Iba a la escuela y cada una de las personas que tocaba su vida, la admiraban, la amaban y hasta se enamoraban de ella. Tuvo infinidad de admiradores y pretendientes, algunas mujeres y muchos hombres. Pero la soledad seguía presente, pues con nadie de ellos podía de verdad hablar, confesar que las noches se volvían la mejor parte del día, que la oscuridad y la soledad eran el mejor refugio para los condenados como ella. Reconocía que la muerte de Jessica le dolió como nada le dolería tanto en la vida que la extrañaba y añoraba, a veces la soñaba y entonces despertaba con ese sentimiento más fuerte de tristeza y vacío, quería volver a dormir, soñar eternamente. Y era Haruka Tenoh la única capaz de robarle una sonrisa hasta en el día más triste de su vida, la única capaz de dar luz y sentido a su existir. Por qué no confiar. Porque tenía miedo, mucho miedo a volver a perder. Cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el amor, por esos ojos zarcos para un día, despertar sola y perdida…

Aquella tarde escuchó a sus padres discutiendo. Se quedó detrás de la puerta del estudio escuchando, parecía que su padre había llevado los papeles para tramitar el divorcio y su madre se negaba si quiera acceder a algo como ello. Claro, cómo iba a permitir que su familia quedara en vergüenza siendo una mujer divorciada. La muerte era preferible, así que amenazó con ello, pero a su padre no le interesó.

- No te quedarás con Michiru – gritó entonces la mujer

- Y para qué la quieres tú

- No me digas que la quieres contigo por amor

- ¡Y entonces! – renegó el hombre

- Así no me pagarás mi pensión alimenticia… Eso quieres, quedarte con Michiru y dejar que ande por allí luciéndose con la infamia esa…

- ¡Cuál infamia!

- ¡Haruka Tenoh!

- Da igual… No me interesa… Se terminó lo nuestro y Michiru se va conmigo…

- Eso lo veremos – salió la mujer de la habitación y su mirada colérica cayó sobre la jovencita que con cierta sonrisa irónica contestó a su reproche

Emitió un suspiro, esperaba no quedarse a solas con el monstruo. Haruka tenía razón debía empezar a llamarle a las cosas por su nombre pero era tan difícil no mezclar sus fantasías con su realidad. Recordó que tenía un dibujo a medio empezar destinado para una persona muy especial esperando en su habitación, es decir para ella.

- Michiru – oyó la imperiosa voz de su padre

- Mande – regresó sobre sus pasos

- ¿Oíste? – y la chiquilla afirmó con la cabeza – Te irás conmigo… eso dalo por hecho

- Sí – sonrió con cierta burla

- ¿Y eso que significa? ¿No quieres irte conmigo?

- De hecho me da igual… No hay gran diferencia – contestó con desdén

- ¿No la hay? – pero lo dejó con su pregunta, ella no le abriría los ojos a la realidad

Escapó esa tarde. Entre sueños y lamentos corrió como nunca sin un rumbo. Se detuvo en una colina de las afueras de Tokio y allí gritó a todo pulmón por lo que todas las noches pedía a las estrellas: ¡Libertad! Unas pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaron sobre su rostro, comenzaba a llover. Levantó la mirada y el llanto se confundió con ese manantial que a la tierra caía

- Niña bonita – sonrió el joven moreno

La mirada severa de la joven se clavó en él. Era alto, moreno y por su facha parecía un gitano de esos que solamente se ven en películas. Llevaba una arracada en la oreja izquierda y un anillo precioso en su mano derecha. Michiru frunció el ceño y él contestó invitándole de su cigarro. Sus ojos negros expresivos la desnudaban, ella se molestó y con un ademán de desdén prosiguió el camino de regreso

- Tendremos una fiesta ¿Quieres venir?

- No, no hablo con extraños

- Bien mi nombre es Zaché

- No creo eso sea un nombre

- Es uno entre nosotros… Los ¡Libres!

- Como sea

Pero era cierto, cerca de una cabaña abandonada se escuchaba un leve murmullo de música, debía ser alguna de esas raras fiestas y reuniones de jóvenes. Se rió y el joven la alcanzó para bailar algunos pasos raros frente a ella.

- Es una fiesta pagana

- Ah ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Que te irás al infierno por venir conmigo – extendió la mano invitándola al pecado

- Vivo ya en uno – y con seducción acomodó su cabello

¿El destino o los juegos macabros de la vida? Su mirada se clavó sobre la joven rubia mientras Ayame se limpiaba las lágrimas, contenta de saber irían todas juntas al cine. Compraron palomitas y entre titubeos se esquivaron evitando que dos corazones sangrantes volvieran a chocar y desvanecerse sin sentido práctico como siempre ocurrió con ellas.

- Tonta película – decía Andrea abrazándose de Michiru

- A mí me gustó, los ositos nos enseñaron grandes valores… como el amor – miró de soslayo a Haruka esperando esa respuesta de celos-odio pero en esos ojos azules solo había la profunda tristeza y la melancolía

- El amor es entrega – emitió un profundo suspiro Andrea jugueteando con su cabello

- El dar regalos a tus novias que implican darte gusto después no es entrega – renegó Haruka que por fin estallaba en cólera

- Claro que sí… sacamos ambos partido – sonrió la joven un tanto molesta por la insinuación de la rubia – no soy aprovechada

- ¿Quitarle su virginidad a una niña o muchacho te parece un regalo?

- Ah no sé… como se dice, es romántico

- A mí me gustaría un regalo así – suspiró Michiru deseosa de algo más que la soledad

- ¿Cómo? – tosió la joven corredora – ¿Te parecería lógico que te diga te quitaré tu virginidad como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños?

- Sí, me gusta la idea

Y esa noche se fue a la cama aterrada. Conocía demasiado bien a Haruka para saber que lo Tenoh las llevaría a un extremo peligroso ¿Y si de verdad hirió su orgullo? Entonces mañana lo pagaría caro, destrozaría lo poco de alma que le quedó en un afán por sobrevivir a los embates del amor. El problema era la amaba pues si no nada importaba si se entregaba o no a ella. Se aferró a la almohada mientras sus pensamientos cavilaban sobre mil posibilidades. Podría fingirse enferma, podía escapar… ¿Y si pretendía por primera vez ganar? Saltó fuera de la cama mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa de malicia y victoria arrogante

- Mañana sabrás quién soy yo Haruka Tenoh…

Venganza ¡Venganza!

Se vistió elegante y seductora, alació su cabello aguamarino y maquilló su rostro dulce y juvenil. Y finalmente el toque mágico, ese labial rosa con destellos luminosos que sabía ella tanto amaba. Se posó frente al espejo dándose cuenta que la poca magia que restaba a sus ojos afloraba. Se sonrió y se fue de casa para esperarla en el centro. Llegó temprano. La conocía demasiado bien, llegaría puntual y con alguno de sus tantos detalles que roban aliento, pero para su sorpresa Haruka llegó tarde, vestía un tanto informal y hasta parecía algo contrariada… como si lo hubiera olvidado

- Siento llegar tarde

- No lo es tanto – miró su reloj dándose cuenta que sólo se retrazó por quince minutos

- Lo olvidé – sonrió un poco cohibida – pero luego llamó Andrea… creo sabía lo olvidaría – reía sin poder evitar su nerviosismo – qué cosas. Últimamente olvido todo… Ayer olvidé a Ayame y anteayer comer… como sea ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No sé… ¿te gustaría ir al lago? Podemos remar y pasar una mañana tranquila…

- Sí, está bien ¿Te importar si vamos en autobús? No tengo dinero y err… Bien no tengo dinero

- Yo puedo pagar el taxi – sonrió sabiendo que esta vez ella ganaría. Por primera vez ella dirigía su vida

- Ah no, eso nunca… Si lo prefieres mejor cancelamos

- ¡Nada de eso! Iremos en autobús… Qué tan malo puede ser eso

¡Qué tan malo! Contando tenía años sin subir a uno resultó una desgracia completa. El trayecto duró cerca de media hora, iba parada y algo incómoda pues su vestido seductor era un tanto llamativo y apenas subió los escalones para ascender al vehículo sintió esas fieras miradas.

- Ya casi llegamos – se recargó sobre su espalda y si no se equivocaba respiraba despacio, demasiado para ser natural

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí – estaba demasiado sonrojada ¿Sería posible que la gran Haruka Tenoh estuviera a punto de desfallecer de vergüenza?

- Ah – sonrió y el camión frenó provocando que se fuera hacia atrás. Sus cuerpos quedaron juntos. Levantó ligeramente la vista observando esa mirada perdida. La anhelaba más de lo que imaginó

- Es esta la parada – dijo sin más y se movió tan apresuradamente que Michiru casi cae al suelo – lo siento – reía intentando lograra el equilibrio

Pagó las entradas, rentó un pequeño bote de remos y con gran torpeza la ayudó a subir. Michiru quería reír a carcajadas, siempre fue torpe pero este día estaba llegando a límites inimaginables. La rubia intentó remar pero lo único que conseguía era hacer girar en círculos el pequeño barquito

- Deja un experto te enseñe – reía la jovencita pintora

Tomó los remos y ahora fue Haruka la que cómodamente y sosteniendo su paraguas disfrutaba del bello paisaje. Ambas se sentían tontas. Por fin la rubia cerró el paraguas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando al viento acariciar su rostro. Michiru comenzó a tararear una canción

- No es lo que imaginaba – reía con ese ánimo que desde la muerte de Jessica se desvaneció – se suponía… ¿Te has quedado dormida?

En efecto su viento indomable dormía plácidamente. Negó con la cabeza pero ya no podía enojarse, no más de lo que ya lo estaba con la vida así que estalló en carcajadas. Volvió a su canción y a remar para quedar en medio del lago, allí ella también disfrutaría del paisaje y de paso de la escena tan conmovedora

- Nunca aprendí a chiflar – decía intentando una y otra vez producir sonido alguno

- Lo haces mal – sonrió la rubia – saca el aire… así… – comenzó a silbar la canción

- Creí dormías – frunció el ceño molesta – he remado durante media hora

- Bueno, tú querías remar y en vista que es tú día decidí dejar de lado mi elegante caballerosidad y darte la oportunidad de remar

- ¡Juegas conmigo! ¿Te burlas acaso?

- Eh – desvió la vista en esa forma juguetona que tenía de evadir responsabilidad – no, claro que no… Te ves linda remando – pero Michiru no quitaba esa mueca de hastío – remaré de regreso

- Te irás nadando de regreso – y se volteó

- No sé nadar – rió a carcajadas

Jugaron a formar figuras con las nubes allí acostadas en la pequeña barca. Haruka se durmió de nuevo mientras Michiru le contaba una historia antigua de esas románticas que tanto amaba. Después de unas horas decidieron volver a tierra y en vista de lo mal que remaba su torbellino la jovencita terminó quitándola del puesto.

- Conste – reía encantada de verla remar

- Quiero llegar hoy – renegaba molesta – me parece juegas… y ten cuidado Tenoh o te encontrarás en un juego muy peligroso

- Como el qué – se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios

- No sé – se sonrojó sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas

- ¿No lo sabes? – rozó con sus labios su oído – no lo sabes – reiteró esta vez

- Hazte, no me dejas remar

¿Qué pretendía? Pero hoy no sería ella quien ganara, no cuando ideó el plan perfecto.

- Por fin tierra – gritó la rubia contenta

Pasearon por el parque y terminaron en unos columpios jugueteando. Haruka se impulsaba con gran ánimo, de vez en cuando se paraba completamente y el resto del tiempo lo pasó en cuclillas.

- No hagas eso – renegó – me pones nerviosa

- Como sea – se paró de nuevo buscando impulsarse – ¿Te empujo?

- No

- Anda – juntó sus manos suplicando – verás que bien se siente

- Bueno… pero no me vayas a…

No pudo ni terminar la frase la tosca chiquilla la había impulsado con toda su fuerza. Michiru gritaba y reía enloquecida, se sujetó con fuerza a su columpio sintiendo esa misma adrenalina que su amante disfrutaba tanto. Y sus gritos de súplica para que parara pronto se convirtieron en peticiones para que llegara más alto

- ¡Más alto!

- Tonta – paró el columpio

Sus miradas se encontraron, como en otros tiempos se enamoraron. Ella le guiñó el ojo con coquetería. Michiru le susurró al oído ésta era su noche, la añoraba como a nadie más en ese mundo. Las mejillas de la rubia se coloreaban de mil tonos mientras la violinista jugaba a experimentar. Sus ágiles manos de artista recorrieron su bello cuerpo y si la rubia lo permitió fue porque la sorpresa le hizo retardar la reacción

- No hagas eso – sujetó sus manos

- ¿Ah no? – y sin más la asió con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa – ¿Qué harás?

- Me… me… me maltratas

- ¿De verdad?

Sus labios rozaron esa boca que otras veces besó. Contuvo el aliento y sedujo, Haruka quería huir y ella conseguir enloquecerla en un solo intento. La besó, con furia se aferró a ese último destello de amor hasta que la pobre rubia tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo

- Qué torpe eres – la reprendió

- Eres una bruta – rió tirada en el piso

- Anda – extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse – eres muy mala besando ¿Vamos al baño?

- Sí, supongo… ¿mala besando?

- Sí – gritó echándose a correr

- ¡No soy mala besando!

Corrió detrás de ella. Chistó por lo bajo, la jovencita le llevaba mucha ventaja y dudaba pudiera alcanzarla pronto. La vio meterse al baño y la rubia se quedó afuera titubeando si debía o no seguirla. Estaba pensando en ello cuando Michiru la jaló hacia adentro

- ¿Y a dónde me llevarás ahora?

- Pensaba en llevarte a ver la exposición de vacas en el centro… Todo esta infestado de vacas – reía animadamente – ¿Te gustan las vacas?

- No sé – la sujetó de la camisa como si pretendiera aferrarse a alguna idea

- Este – titubeó observando sus ojos ensoñados que nada bueno presagiaban

- ¿El qué? – y con furia colosal la dejó contra la pared – no olvido lo que quedamos… ¿Cumplirás?

- ¿El qué? – desvió la vista notablemente sonrojada – además… – Pero ya no hubo tiempo para más palabras pues la violinista la besaba de nuevo. Descarga de pasiones y adrenalinas, el miedo haciendo latir su corazón y el anhelo desbordándose en un deseo

De nuevo al autobús. Y esta vez Michiru fastidiada del paseo renegaba por esa promesa que no llegaba. Primero comenzó con palabras en trabalenguas que si bien Haruka no entendía del todo sabía a dónde pretendía llegar, después dejó de lado el poco sentido de vergüenza y moralidad que quedaba de ese día. A grito abierto exigía su tan ansiado regalo llegara. Y la rubia le tapó la boca

- Ya cállate, faltan dos cuadras y nos bajarán

- Por qué, no he dicho nada malo ¡Lo prometiste! Eres una gran bocona… Lo prometiste ¡Dijiste que me…!

-¡Ya! – le tapó la boca – nos bajamos aquí, te caerá bien un poco de aire y a mí de paz – masculló poniéndose en pie

Michiru reía encantada observando ese rostro teñirse de mil colores. Gritaba y entre pequeños berriches se resistió a seguir caminando hasta saber cuándo terminaría la farsa. Tiempo que la rubia se diera por vencida, se humillara y de paso reconociera que Andrea tenía razón…

- No, aún no termina la cita

-¿Será hasta el final del día? – sus ojitos se llenaron de emoción

- A lo mejor… mira ven a ver las vacas – corrió emocionada

- ¡Quién quiere ver vacas!

Como cada promesa, el viento se la llevaría para olvidarla en un viejo baúl. La joven enfadada del día le declaró la guerra, nadie absolutamente nadie y menos Haruka Tenoh seguiría jugando con sus sentimientos… sus ilusiones. Se sentó en una banca, cruzó la pierna y con indiferencia observó la gente pasar. La rubia pronto se sentó a su lado, entre titubeos intentó explicarle que Andrea se equivocaba y la entrega era más que una relación fortuita, un encuentro casual, un regalo, un detalle…

- ¿Y entonces qué es el amor?

- Lo es todo… Es cuando – sus ojos se iluminaron seducidos por esas sensaciones que regresaban a ella – cuando te entregas, cuando el corazón late con una velocidad sorprendente, cuando anhelas, cuando extrañas, cuando la melancolía roba un suspiro tan profundo al alma que ésta duele… Cuando ver sufrir a ese ser amado es tan doloroso que preferirías morir… Cuando… ¡Es todo!

- Ah ¡Tú lo prometiste!

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó enfadada – sabías que no lo cumpliría… además eso hace mucho que ya sucedió… Recuerda que… bueno… como sea, no tengo por qué darte nada

- No, supongo no – su mirada se tornó triste – pero… ¡lo prometiste! Dijiste que me robarías mi virginidad – lo gritó tan fuerte que más de un transeúnte volteó

Haruka ya no lo soportó, intentó escapar apenada por esas miradas pero Michiru la sujetó con furia de la camisa. Para males la pobre chica era tan torpe que acabó cayendo y se dio un buen golpe en su brazo y las costillas. Y Michiru estalló en carcajadas

- Qué tonta – le tendió la mano

- Ya… por favor… ¡Tú ganas! – gritó furiosa por los susurros de la gente

Se hincó y con sus manos suplicantes comenzó su pequeño discurso esperando calmar la furia de su sirena

- Lamento haberte vuelto un juguete, lamento haberte mentido y dicho semejante estupidez… lo cierto es que te amo como a nadie más haré, eres mi bella sirenita y nunca podía hacer nada que te dañara… Seré tuya cuando tú lo quieras, cuando sepa te entregas a mí por amor y no por placer porque no podría tenerte de otra manera…

- ¿Me has preguntado si aún te amo? – ella negó con la cabeza – no te perdono… así que…

- ¡Por favor! Se que soy una bocona y no debí seguir el torpe juego con Andrea… Lo lamento de verdad y buscaré la manera de recompensarte de esta desastrosa cita

- ¿Juegas conmigo?

- Nunca

- Bien entonces párate que se ve muy gracioso estés allí hincada – rió a carcajadas

- ¿Me amas? – preguntó la rubia ansiosa de algo más que un juego

- Mucho… como no tienes idea

**NOTAS:**

**Hola chicos y chicas Primero y lo más importante el agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron unidos a la cruzada pro reviews ;) En verdad muchas gracias, es para mi muy importante su opinion y su confianza, la verdad es que ultimamente no me he sentido bien, lo sé empieza a volverse común que no me sienta bien y los abandone pero como lo prometido es deuda voy a centrar mi esfuerzo en terminar la temporada 3 Me reanima mucho ver sus reviews y saber de ustedes, no he podido responderles como yo he querido pero los tengo muy presentes.**

**Pues por unas semanas (dos o tres) solo estaremos centrados en la Temporada 3 de En El silencio. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios ;) **

**Hasta pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**SIETE**

Y despertar un día. Pensar que nada más importará pues se llegó a ese punto en que ya no queda qué perder. Encuentros fortuitos, pasiones que se desencadenan por el vehemente deseo de apagar la soledad, de amar en ese instante desesperado pues se cree que el corazón así se recuperará pero lo cierto es que el alma ya ha sido entregada. Y entre el alcohol, el anhelo de sobrevivir a un día más y buscar la madurez, se perdieron. Se quedó dormida con la melancolía y la tristeza a flor de piel. Una hoja resbaló de sus manos, más cartas para ese alguien a quien nunca llegarían, las lágrimas por un amor que se desvaneció pero al final su padre tenía razón cosas de adolescentes… cosas de niños…

Se bebió la melancolía, enloqueció y esa mañana despertó aturdida por haberla visto, embriagada de ese amor que se esfumaba de sus manos. Tomó un poco de café y Ayame le pasó el teléfono. Frunció el ceño al escuchar a Andrea, sólo eso le faltaba

- ¿Cuál cita?

Lo había olvidado por completo y si Andrea se lo recordaba era por el placer de divertirse un rato. Tomó las llaves del auto y ya iba a la calle cuando recordó se bebió el dinero de la semana anoche. No llegaría muy lejos. Tomaría el autobús.

- Lo siento – jadeaba cuando llegó con Michiru

Pero la cita no solamente comenzaba mal sino que empeoraba a cada instante. Disimulaba la alegría, el entusiasmo que de vez en cuando brotaba y ese anhelo desesperado pro hacerla suya, por confesar todas esas noches de llanto y ese amor que aferrada peleaba al destino

- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan torpe?

- Nada

Demasiado alcohol, demasiada tristeza, y quizá la falta de ese algo para vivir. Eran dos extrañas, dos seres olvidados y tan solitarios. Tomó sus manos deseando volar lejos, escapar a un mejor sitio donde el tiempo ya no existiera.

- ¿Quieres ir a los columpios?

De desastre pasó a completa humillación y vergüenza. Michiru reclamaba a grito abierto por esa promesa absurda que hizo con el fin de callar a Andrea. Estaba tan celosa que no le importó lo que decía… y ahora lo estaba pagando muy caro.

- ¡Lo prometiste!

Que se la tragara la tierra, que el mundo dejara de existir o de perdida hubiera un terremoto para impedir esas miradas fortuitas. Ya no lo soportó más, se hincó suplicando por un poco de piedad…

- Bien entonces párate que se ve muy gracioso estés allí hincada – rió a carcajadas Michiru

- ¿Me amas?

- Mucho… como no tienes idea

¿La amaba? ¿Tanto como ella? ¿Lo suficiente para quedarse a su lado? La sacó de su vida sin piedad, la olvidó en un rincón de esa agonía y soledad pero hoy parecía darle permiso de ser parte de es mundo mágico. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las manos de Michiru recorriendo su pecho. Besó sus labios y entre susurros le prometió mejorar la cita

- No, no habrá otra cita

- ¿No?

- No – se separó de ella – anda vamos a casa. Tú descansarás y yo terminaré mi tarea

- Esta bien

Cada noche llorar por los mismos errores, repetir hasta el cansancio los reproches por los fracasos cometidos. Rezar e implorar por la muerte pues es mejor que esa eterna agonía, un momento de paz, un segundo para tener el valor de sacarse el corazón o por lo menos la lógica para aprender a olvidar. Y quería gritar la extrañaba, de buena gana correría a su casa para implorar de rodillas la amara con esa misma fuerza que ella lo hacía pero sabía sería como en otros tiempos, ella no contestaría, olvidaría y hasta pasaría de largo con ese toque mágico, le brindaría un desaire para recordarle que los mortales no pueden acceder a la eterna felicidad… se tiró en la cama riendo como tonta, debió cumplir su promesa y robarle su virginidad así por lo menos habría tenido una noche más con un amor fortuito por el que tanto deliraba

- ¡Haruka! – le gritó su hermana

- Qué

- Te busca Michiru en la puerta

- ¿A mí?

Se encaminó a la puerta mientras su corazón se desquebrajaba presa del amor. La observó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan hermosa. Pero hoy se veía extraña, demasiado.

- ¿Y a qué debo el honor? ¿No dijiste ya no nos veríamos?

- Sí, pero cambié de opinión y… ¿podemos platicar?

- Si quieres

Como se llega a ese instante en que ya no hay salidas. Cómo se evita que el amor penetre tan profundo en el alma que la destroce. Como se ama sin ser lastimado. Ella le platicaba de sus deseos de ir a Viena, los problemas con sus padres y las disputas por su custodia pero en un año más ella sería mayor de edad y entonces…

- Te seguirás sintiendo igual de perdida – musitó la rubia distraída

- Sí, algo así – se sentó a su lado y de inmediato Haruka se recorrió como si temiera ella la lastimara – ven – la abrazó – no haré nada… nada que no quieras

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Me das un beso? – sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente sin dar cabida a lo que escuchaba – Bésame… Dime que me amas – le musitaba al oído – por favor dime que me amas, aunque sea mentira…

- Te amo… y es verdad

Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez. Sus bocas parecían fusionarse y entre el asombro y el placer siguieron jugando al romance. Michiru le musitó al oído aquellas cosas que le deparaba el destino esa noche mientras la rubia se sonroja pensando en la forma de escapar. La violinista rió y la soltó

- Te lo dije – se acomodó la blusa – no haremos nada que no quieras

- ¿Juegas conmigo?

- No… Quiero estar siempre a tu lado

- Pero…

- ¿Importa el ayer?

- No lo sé – la estaba asustando y preocupando

Volvió a besarla y esta vez la rubia bajó la guardia dejando que fuera ella quien guiara. Entre murmullos confesó la extrañaba y Michiru la obligó a callarse pues hoy no importaba nada… Lentamente su tristeza le robaba aliento y vida. Sentadas frente a frente observaba sus ojos azules opacos, le hablaba de mil tonterías esperando hacerla reír. Apagó las luces y hablándole de amores la sedujo al paraíso. Y en esa oscuridad, en el silencio de esa intimidante penumbra jugaban a amarse, jugaban a convertirse en amantes pues eran libres de todas miradas, libres de todas pasiones…

Despertó en la madrugada perdida en su aroma y enloquecida de amor. Buscó a tientas a su amante pero ella ya no estaba. Se incorporó de un salto asustada de pensar deliraba. Prendió la luz de noche, Michiru estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con su mirada fija en el piso, parecía perdida en sus propias ensoñaciones. La tocó del hombro y ella se dejó ir hacia atrás recostándose en la cama.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Debo irme

- Es de madrugada

- Ya pedí el taxi, tengo un compromiso mañana temprano… ¿piensas en la muerte?

- No mucho – sonrió – ¿Lo haces tú?

- Casi todos los días…

- ¿Me dirás que pasó? – tomó su mentón buscando esa mirada esquiva – esta bien… supongo es tu secreto y no me quieres en tu vida – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza

Y Haruka se quedó fría al descubrir lo que le pasaba. Estaba muy oscuro, tal vez se engañaba. Intentó reaccionar pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, Michiru ya había escapado lejos de ella. La jovencita jugueteaba con una esfera. La joven corredora le quitó de las manos el objeto y tomándola del mentón busco esa mirada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – y las lágrimas peleaban por salir

- Te quiero – la abrazó con fuerza

- Es mi taxi – se liberó de sus brazos – hasta luego – titubeo sin saber cómo despedirse, así que omitió ese beso de adiós y corrió a la calle

Ya no pudo dormir más ¿Y si era verdad? Eso explicaría por qué se entregó a ella. No, no era un juguete y si la besó fue por algo más que por…

- Levántate – gritó Ayame – mamá dice que llegarás tarde

- Ya voy – salió a la sala – Buen día

- ¿A qué debo el honor que te levantes tan temprano? – se sorprendió la mujer de verla de pie

- No durmió – rió la niña – mira ve las ojeras y…

- Ya cállate

Y Haruka se aferró a esa errónea idea que toda su vida se despedazó por amor. Y por qué no pensarlo así, luchó a capa y espada, hubiera dado su vida por ella, se entregó sin condición y Michiru simplemente escapó. La odió por abandonarla, se odió a sí misma por mentir y ahora el dolor se volvió más intenso después de esa noche de pasión. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría a la soledad, lo sabía pero no a los juegos de un día te amo y al otro te odio. Cansada de esa semana de martirio decidió preguntar de una buena vez qué fue ese beso… esa noche…

- Nada – contestó lacónicamente mientras recogía sus cosas

- ¿Juegas? ¿Te divierte hacerme sufrir?

- No, para nada tengo mejores cosas qué hacer – y sin más se marchó

La siguió pero en el estacionamiento la perdió de vista. Se quedó sentada en la banqueta mirando el concreto frío que no le daba respuestas. Se rió como una desquiciada y entonces escuchó la voz de Paris diciéndole si ya por fin logró su cometido y perdió la razón

- No

- Bebes demasiado, por eso siempre estás deprimido

- ¿Te parece?

- No me parece, es… Mira lo bueno de la vida: te mata, te engorda o te embaraza…

- Ya no me regañes

Se fueron a comer a ese bello restaurante a un lado del campus. Haruka estaba distraída, apenas si probaba la comida y estaba tan ausente que no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que la francesita le decía, eso hasta que escuchó la palabra Michiru

- Qué – preguntó asustada

- Que Michiru cada día es mejor artista… si vieras qué imagen tan impactante pintó el otro día, es un cuadro tan lleno de ficción

- Como todo lo que ella es

- No, pero este es más de lo común… Ojala un día yo pintara cosas tan maravillosas… Siempre y cuando eso no signifique tener malos gustos

- ¿Malos gustos?

- La hemos visto con un muchacho muy… muy ¿Cómo se dirá en tu idioma?

- ¡Muchacho!

- Sí, es más grande que ella, moreno y de ojos negros, viste estrafalariamente, parece todo menos una persona decente y tiene una arracada en la oreja izquierda ¿O era la derecha?

En cuanto dejó a Paris corrió a buscar a Michiru. Ahora resultaba que hasta novio tenía ¡Cómo pudo besarla! ¡Cómo podía tener novio! Se suponía debería estar en el conservatorio a esas horas pero tal parecía que la magnífica Michiru Kaioh se daba el lujo de asistir cuando le daba la gana ¿Dónde la podía buscar? Hizo una lista mental de los sitios predilectos de la joven y se fue en la moto.

- El primero no – tachó de su lista la biblioteca. Al final sí los escribió temerosa que la rabia en su cerebro la hiciera olvidar algún lugar

Ya iba en el cuarto, una reserva ecológica que ella le encantaba. La vio a lo lejos estaba tendida en el pasto, con la cabeza recargada en el famosos usurpador, lo supo por la arracada. Ella dibujaba y las manos del joven estaban en su cintura.

- ¡Michiru! – gritó furiosa olvidando que a la distancia que se hallaba no la escuchaba

De una patada tumbó la bicicleta del chico a lo que siguió un aullido de dolor pues era del tipo antiguo, es decir con materiales de acero reales y no con lo que hoy se construyen haciéndolas tan livianas

- Haruka – musitó la joven pintora observándola cojear

- Quiero una explicación

- De qué – soltó una risita burlona

- Qué le pasa a este crío – masculló Zaché

- Ya se va, verdad Tenoh

Observó con rabia esos ojos verdes que la miraban. Vio otra vez esa mirada perdida, como si estuviera bajo al influencia de… miró a Zaché, él también se veía perdido, en un mundo de ensueño donde nada de la realidad lo afectaba. Ahora entendía por qué se quedó tan tranquilo. La sujetó del brazo y amenazó con llevársela a la fuerza, el joven respondió riendo y hablándole de la libertad del espíritu.

- No iré – sentenció ella empezando al discusión

Cómo le dolió el corazón al escucharla decirle cuánto la aborrecía, cómo despedazó su corazón oyendo cada frase hiriente de esos labios que en otros tiempos besó. Siguió escuchando para que así su corazón entendiera de una buena vez que Michiru solamente jugaba con ella… la utilizaba…

Se recostó en la cama esperando dormir eternamente. No importaba la charla insulsa que su padre intentaba sostener con ella. Daba igual ir a Europa o quedarse allí. Él le hablaba sobre un internado para su hermana pero ella no sentía, no escuchaba. Se quedó presa de la muerte, del desamor que en esos últimos meses se ciñó sobre ella. Contestó sí esperando él se marchara y la dejara con los últimos recuerdos de la pasión que alguna vez hizo latir su corazón. Rabiaba contra la vida, por sus injusticias, y al final anhelaba venganza, anhelaba ver a su alrededor el mismo sufrimiento que ella sentía. Pero en esa penumbra lo único que sabía con claridad era que estaba triste, y sin poder llorar. Las lágrimas se habían desvanecido dejando un perpetuo dolor. Y cerró los ojos dejando que Morfeo la llevara a un mundo de ensueño. Pero no había ni allí esperanza para los desolados como ella. Tomó las llaves del Ferrari para irse a la calle. Entró en el primer bar que encontró a su paso. La única idea clara en su cabeza era ahogarse en su propio lamento, en sus errores, lo que hizo y lo que no, lo que ella le prometió y nunca llegó. Pidió la primera ronda, después se animó y le dejaron la botella.

Una noche entre su tristeza y soledad se le ocurrió invitar a salir a Paris. Sería una cena cualquiera, una de esas citas raras que ella acostumbraba con la chica. Pero conforme la noche corrió y presa del alcohol dejó salir esos sentimientos dormidos por la amargura. El tiempo se detuvo, la abrazó aferrada a ella como su única salvación. Preguntó entre sollozos el por qué, cómo Michiru la pudo utilizar. Cómo la abandonó. Pero no era la única que dejó, también ella lo hizo y más por un error, tanto alcohol no ayudaba a pensar objetivamente. Besó a Paris y le rogó porque fuera suya, porque la amara y deseara tanto como ella lo hacía. Pero Paris entendía eran efectos secundarios, mañana sería distinto y se encontraría en un grave error

- Haruka – escuchó la voz de su sirena

- Eh – y su mirada se tornó agridulce, amarga e irónica

- Yo…

Pero esa mirada fiera por lo que esa escena representaba ante los ojos de Michiru solamente le dio más fuerza a su odio. Su mirada se volvió fría y como dagas incandescentes penetraron a la joven pintora. Quiso reclamarle, pedir una explicación a aquel triste final tan incoherente, tan injusto. ¿No pudo ver en sus ojos el amor? Hubiera hecho todo por ella, lo hizo todo. ¿No sentía su calor ni su amor cuando la besaba? Pero la inmadurez no le permitió ver lo que Michiru necesitaba como a ella tampoco le permitió darse cuenta de la honestidad de esos ojos zarcos.

- No tienes derecho – gritó enfadada la rubia a los reproches

- Yo solamente te quería a ti… te amaba de verdad – su contestación fue una risa burlona ¡Amarla! Era amarla utilizarla y dejarla, era amor cerrarle la puerta a su corazón, dejarla de lado sin permitirle ayudarla. Cerrarse en su mundo olvidándola… La odiaba, quizá tanto como el que mostraban los ojos de la joven pintora

- ¡Mira en brazos de quién te encuentro!

- No es lo que parece – se adelantó Paris

- Es lo que se ve

Pero las explicaciones sobraban, ni siquiera importaban. La rubia dio un puñetazo a la pared y Michiru estuvo dispuesta a todo pero Paris intervino llevándose adentro a la joven corredora, no podía discutir algo así en ese estado. La joven dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ya en la soledad de su habitación le dolió ver a su amante sufrir pensando que se entregaba a Paris. Le dolió saberla tan perdida, pero eran cosas de la vida, ella misma se sentía desesperada, perdida y aniquilada en esa nada. No había ya sentido. No había más deseo que dormir y esperar por un mañana. Ni siquiera intentó marcarle para explicar lo sucedido, a pesar de saberla llorando y sufriendo por ella lo dejó de lado. Que su triste violín tocara melodías dulce amargas, que sus ojos se volvieran melancólicos y su vida terminara en la nada pues al final ella luchó tanto para que simplemente decidiera abandonarla sin importar nada. Y se repitió a sí misma no le importaría más, pero su corazón no la dejó tranquila. Soñó con ella, soñó cómo lloraba en esa habitación por ella, por cada recuerdo malo y amargo que le causó, por esa noche, por el amor y por el desamor.

NOTAS FINALES:

LA CITA DE MICHIRU (SÍ, ESA MISMA DONDE GRITA QUE LE PROMETIO ROBARLE SU VIRGINIDAD) ES UN EXTRACTO DE UNA ESCENA DE LA VIDA REAL, ES IMPOSIBLE PALPAR LA ESCENA TAN COMOVEDORA Y DE RISA QUE SUCEDIÓ EN VERDAD PERO SE INTENTÓ, ASÍ QUE LA MORALEJA: NO HAGAS PROMESAS QUE NO CUMPLIRAS MENOS SI TIENES UNA NOVIA COMO MICHIRU ;)

HOY TAMBIEN ME MUERO DE CANSANCIO LEÍ SUS REVIEWS Y LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU PREOCUPACIÓN, EN CUANTO ME SIENTA UN POCO MEJOR CONTESTARÉ LOS ATRAZADOS ;) HOY UNA AMIGA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE SUBIR EL CAPI Y ACOMODAR LO NECESARIO, GRACIAS AMIGUITA.

EL JUEGO DE ESTIRA Y AFLOJA ENTRE HARUKA Y MICHIRU SIGUE YO CREO FIELMENTE QUE SOLEMOS AFERRARNOS A AMORES QUE A VECES SE HAN IDO YA, CUANDO QUEREMOS OBLIGAR LAS COSAS ÉSTAS NO SE DAN. LAS PERSONAS Y EL AMOR TAMBIÉN TIENEN SU TIEMPO Y ESPACIO, ES DIFÍCIL SABER CUÁNDO DECIRLES ADIOS A ESAS PERSONAS QUE AMAMOS O SABER TERMINAR UN AMOR QUE NOS ESTA HACIENDO TANTO DAÑO, EL AMOR NOS CIEGA A UN PUNTO QUE NO ES POSIBLE DARNOS CUENTA QUE SÓLO NOS AFERRAMOS A UN ESPEJISMO DE LO QUE FUE

GRACIAS

ShAnEbiLaSi SIEMPRE TAN LINDA, ES MUY HERMOSA TU REFLEXIÓN, ME ROBÓ UNA SONRISA

Rurounisalayer ¿TIEMPO QUE HA PASADO?, PUES MÁS O MENOS UNOS DOS MESES DE SEPARACIÓN INTENTARÉ MAYOR CLARIDAD PARA LOS DEMÁS CAPIS ;)

mariana GRACIAS POR TUS ELOGIOS, ESPERO ESTE CAPI TAMBIEN TE GUSTE

dany21 ¬¬ CULPAME A MI!!! A SI ESTABA JAJAJA, GRACIAS POR TU PREOCUPACIÓN, ES MUY BUENA LA ANALOGIA Y SE QUE TIENES RAZON, PERO EN SERIO TODO EL DIA ME SIENTO SIN ANIMOS NI FUERZAS NI PARA LEVANTAR UNA MANO =( TAL VEZ ME HACE FALTA VITAMINAS ;) ME ENCANTO LA IDEA DE UN CHISTE, REIR SIEMPRE ES UNA EXCELENTE SOLUCION Y SI NO POR LO MENOS PASASTE UN LINDO RATO GRACIAS

santana89 NIÑA ESTAS MUY GRAVE, ESO QUE TIENES SE LLAMA AMOR Y SE SOLUCIONA DE FORMA MUY SENCILLA CON TRES PATADAS Y UN ANTI CUPIDO JAJAJA NO TE CREAS, ES MARAVILLOSO ESTAR ENAMORADO ASI QUE DISFRUTALO Y VIVELO CON INTENSIDAD, SON ESAS COSAS DE LA VIDA QUE HACEN QUE VALGA LA PENA EXISTIR ;)

exkalita GRACIAS ;) JAJAJA MAS QUE NO SEA ETERNO ME ENCATARIA NO SE REPITIERA CON TANTA CONSTANCIA JAJAJA, OK COMO SUPERARON LOS CINCO LOS OTROS LOS ADICIONO A LA CUENTA DE ESTE TAMOS?

malkav-iztli HOLA!!! TE DEBO UN MSG PARA PONERNOS DE ACUERDO CON LA REFLEXION FINAL JAJAJA, SI NO SABRE YO QUE FEO SE SIENTE ESO QUE TE DUERMAS HASTA EN.... JAJAJA APROVECHA EL FIN DE SEMANA PARA QUE DISFRUTES LA NUEVA SEMANA YO POR MI PARTE NO ME PUEDO DAR ESE LUJO, DEBO IR A CLASES =( Y EL DOMINGO RECUPERAR TODO LO QUE NO HICE EN LA SEMANA JAJAJAJA


	8. Chapter 8

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**OCHO**

Y leía con avidez una y otra vez aquel último mensaje para dejar que el sin fin de sentimientos encontrados explotaran uno tras otro ¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida? ¿A dónde la llevaría su manera de ser y sus efímeros sueños? Dejó de tocar, dejó de pintar y dejó de existir. De soñadora se convirtió en un muerto viviente respirando por un motivo banal, por el simple hecho de no poder morir de verdad. Hasta que él apareció… hasta Zaché. Y cuando aceptó ir a su fiesta pagana fue más por mera diversión, por la curiosidad que el muchacho en ella despertó. Allí encontró el ensueño, pudo ver más allá de la realidad… entre música extraña y ritmos exóticos despertó al sueño de la realidad.

- Baila, baila – gritaban las muchachas agitando sus panderos

- ¿Quieres una bebida?

- Qué es – miró Michiru el espeso líquido

- Agua de sabores múltiples…

Entre risas se lo tomó todo. Tal vez la música, la tristeza o la conjugación de la esperanza con el desaliento la hicieron peder toda inhibición. Se quitó los zapatos y al ritmo de los panderos bailó con Zaché hasta el amanecer.

- ¿Qué es? – reía mordiendo el pedazo extraño de queso

- Queso – dijo por tercera vez inhalando esas asfixiantes toxinas – ¿Quieres? – le ofreció un cigarrillo

Michiru lo tomó, lo fumó con fuerza tosiendo desesperada. Uno de los chicos más jóvenes se apuntó para enseñarle cómo fumar. Dio una nueva bocanada, esta vez supervisada y sintió como el humo penetró hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones, se inyectó en su sangre y la alegría extrema regresó. Bailó, gritó, cantó y brindó por esa ficción llamada realidad. No supo mucho cómo terminó la fiesta. Ella despertó hasta el otro día entre algunas cobijas viejas junto a él. Le dolía la cabeza.

- Toma – le invitó un plato con caldo una jovencita

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Medio día

- ¡Mi madre me matará! – saltó espantada

- Pues si te matará igual da si te tardas más ¿No?

- Supongo – la respuesta sonaba lógica… si se veía desde cierto punto

Se paseó entre la multitud de muchachos que como ella descubrieron eran algo más que simples humanos, nacieron especiales. Había tanto por descubrir, tanta felicidad en ese mundo para ellos, sentir, vivir, gritar…

- Qué – le agredió uno de ellos

- Tranquilo – rió Zaché – ven linda… deja te explico algo básico, tú eres mujer y no puedes entrar al círculo

- ¿Al qué?

- Al círculo… eso hacen esos chicos reunidos allí

- ¿Por ser mujer? – rió animadamente – mundo de machos, por machos y para machos ¿Esa es la explicación? Creí que tenían la mente más abierta

- Bien – rió otro muchacho de cabello largo que la había escuchado – podrás entrar si superas la prueba

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho quiero entrar?

- ¿Entonces por qué refunfuñas?

- Bien dime qué debo hacer para entrar al club

- Círculo – corrió el joven de cabello largo – eso de club es muy fashion para nosotros

- Es una competencia de escupitajos

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, gargajos – y dicho esto comenzó a ser un ruidito extraño para después escupir – eso

- Ah – intentaba no reír a carcajadas

Por todo el pequeño lugar donde acampaban los jóvenes se corrió la voz. Una jovencita retó al círculo. Todos se reunieron alrededor observando a los campeones de escupitajos. Michiru había decidido huir pero tal parecía todos adivinaron lo planeaban porque no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Nunca en su vida había lanzado un escupitajo ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo que a Jessica cuando lanzó el primero? Se quedó con la baba escurriendo por su mentón y nada de ella salió… Eso es gracioso cuando eres niño pero a los diecisiete…

- Y el campeón de campeones

- No te apures – murmuraba Zaché

- ¿Ah no?

- Las apuestas son 100 a 1

- Qué mal

Las distancias alcanzadas por sus adversarios eran estratosféricas. Se recargó en el pecho del joven moreno intentando esconder su rostro pálido del terror. La música dejó de escucharse para ella y el único sonido era el latido de su corazón. Tomó aire, se preparó para su gran momento y entre gritos hizo un poco de saliva, contuvo el aliento…

- ¡Michiru! ¡Michiru! ¡Michiru! – gritaba la porra femenina

- ¡Vamos hermosa!

Un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó en su nariz, así que la movió intentando distraer su estornudo. Abrió la boca y sus ojos se cerraron un poco como si algo le molestara en la nariz. Por fin estornudó, tan fuerte que todos creyeron era un super gargajo.

- La nueva campeona

- Esto debe ser broma – decía la chica de cabello aguamarina sin dar cabida a lo que la suerte logró

- ¡Jamás creí supieras lanzar tan buenos escupitajos! En realidad ni siquiera creí supieras lanzar uno

- Eso no fue un escupitajo – le susurró Zaché – pero no te apures, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Oh gran Ke Estor Nudo Master de los gargajos

-¡Cállate! – lo golpeó en las costillas jugueteando

Acaba de retar a su madre. Con ello retaba al mundo, rabiaba por aquello que le arrebataron. Su madre la insultó de nuevo para terminar abofeteándola. La odiaba. Sus palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza, el segundo de furia y agallas terminó dejándola indefensa y frente a una gigantesca bestia enfurecida que estaba dispuesta a terminar de una vez con la razón de su tortura.

- Te ves mal – la recibieron en la vieja cabaña donde se habían plantado a vivir los famosos miembros del círculo

- No es nada – sonrió recostándose en la hamaca

Volvió a soñar con ese fatal desenlace. Soñaba con la muerte en un deseo vehemente por liberarse de la tortura. Con lágrimas en los ojos buscó entre aquel desorden el móvil para llamar a la única persona en quien confía. Marcó temblando por el temor aún que restaba a una cruenta lucha de un demonio contra su víctima. Mientras timbraba aquel aparato pensaba en el momento en que se dejó convertir en víctima. Pero al ver que la rubia no contestaba le pidió a uno de los chiquillos la llevara allá

- Espera – la sujetó Zaché – no te puedes ir así

No la pudo detener. Ayame la miró con cierta extrañeza. Le gritó a su hermana tenía visitas

- ¿Y a qué debo el honor? ¿No dijiste ya no nos veríamos?

- Sí, pero cambié de opinión y… ¿podemos platicar?

- Si quieres

Acarició su mejilla. Y cedió a la pasión, quizá el efecto de las drogas cegaba toda razón o por fin enloqueció, ya no pensaba, sentía, vivía con fuerza y fiereza. Sin más buscó esa piel tersa en donde encontró tantas veces calor y amor. Besó su cuello y la rubia se estremeció de pasión.

- Cásate conmigo – le suplicó entre ligeros sollozos la rubia

Pero Michiru había muerto, por lo menos por esa noche. Se quedó callada observando la nada, quizá aún en espera de recupera ese pedazo de alma que se quedó en aquella casa. Haruka observó ese frágil cuerpo y sintió desesperación

- Te amo – la abrazó con delicadeza

En toda la noche se resistió a dormir. Dormitó unas horas aferrada a ese cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida, por el contrario Haruka durmió tranquila

- Tengo sueño – decía frotándose los ojos – ¿Te canto una canción para que te duermas? – le preguntó Michiru adormilada

- Bueno

- ¿Los oyes? – interrogó sabiendo que la rubia mentiría

- El qué – rió cerrando los ojos

- Un día deberemos enfrentar nuestros demonios y deberás admitir que eres más semejante a mí de lo que dices…

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Michiru dormía y la rubia pensaba en si debía confesar a su amante que no estaba tan sola; quizá eso le diera esperanzas, quizá con ello comprendiera que no eran condenados sino simplemente distintos.

- Yo también lo percibo… es cuestión de costumbre y hasta ignorar… es un don… es como tener los ojos de color

Y sabía le hablaba a la nada pero en realidad necesitaba escucharse a sí misma admitir en voz alta lo que era y mirar de frente, sin tapujos ni miedos lo que heredó, lo que era y sin duda seguiría siendo eternamente. Temía encontrara ese punto exacto en que la cordura y la locura se encuentran para convertirse en furtivos amante. ¿Y por qué no? Así eran ellas, dos extraños amándose, dos chiquillas sin malicia jugando a madurar, vivir y amar… soñando con un mejor mañana… con una vida que tal vez jamás tendrían.

Perdería la razón y la consciencia, querría besarla, abrazarla y sobretodo una explicación. Simplemente despertaría en aquella habitación sola como una amante cualquiera a quien se le abandona al alba. Y se aferraría a saber qué lugar ocupaba en su vida, en su futuro, si la amaba o esa noche de entrega y pasión significó la despedida, el temido adiós porque ya no quedaba nada… porque el alma se ha muerto en ese último romance, en ese suspiro eterno de amor para cubrir de tristeza y muerte. Pero ella no confesaría, no podría explicar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Debo irme

- Es de madrugada

- Ya pedí el taxi, tengo un compromiso mañana temprano… ¿piensas en la muerte?

- No mucho – sonrió – ¿Lo haces tú?

- Casi todos los días…

- ¿Me dirás que pasó? – tomó su mentón buscando esa mirada esquiva – esta bien… supongo es tu secreto y no me quieres en tu vida – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza

Y esa mirada llena de asombro y hasta condenándola la aterró. Salió huyendo. Y ya en el taxi se repitió cuánto se equivocó… cuánto más se seguiría equivocando.

- Qué horas de llegar – le detuvo su madre

- Suéltame, no tengo ganas de más necedades – se encerró en su habitación

Sacó del cajón un frasco de pastillas, escogió las que eran más pequeñas y se engulló tres con mucho agua. Esperó por los efectos hasta que la satisfacción volvió a su cansado rostro. Así se quedó hasta que el reloj comenzó a sonar. Un nuevo día llegó.

- Es tarde – miró el reloj y dando tropiezos terminó de arreglarse – no llegaré

- ¡A dónde vas! – gritó su madre

- A la escuela

Estaba llegando a un punto en que ya no tendría retorno. Zaché la recogió sólo para entregarle algo más que un día hermoso. Ella pagó y con nerviosismo se guardó el paquete en la falda. El joven, ya un poco mal sacó un cigarrillo y Michiru viendo qué hacía se lo quitó e las manos

- Qué

- No aquí… Anda, vamos a la casa

- Mejor a pintar…

Y así pintó el cuadro más realista y espeluznante que una imaginación agitada por drogas y alcohol podría crear. Inhaló de nuevo dejando al polvo crear más ficción que el propio cerebro. Entre risas y juegos se quedó profundamente dormida hasta la noche

- Qué hora es – preguntó angustiada

- Las ocho de la noche – se sentó a su lado. Sus ojos negros la observaban con cuidado – quién es Tenoh

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque lo hiciste llorar – rió animadamente – qué mala… neta el chico ese es medio pesadito, pateó mi bici y si no le dices lo odias creo me patea también a mí – se recostó – a que no te acuerdas

- La verdad no – sonrió – pero no te creo

- Entonces cómo sé de un tal Tenoh…

- ¿De verdad lo hice llorar?

- Sí, le dijiste lo odiabas… se quejaba de algo como ser utilizado y desechado

Se mordió el labio inferior. No recordaba mucho de las últimas horas y su última imagen clara era Zaché recogiéndola en la escuela. Debería buscarla y pedirle una disculpa… Lo que implicaba explicar por qué se portaba tan extraño…

Corrió por toda la ciudad. Prácticamente debía atravesarla pero nada importaba. Ni siquiera tenía idea qué hacía o que buscaba. Tal vez, si lo reflexionaba intentó escapar, buscó a Haruka anhelando poner un fin a su cadena de errores. Pero lo que sucedió fue totalmente diferente. Al llegar a casa de la rubia la encontró a la entrada en brazos de Paris. Y la ilusión murió por completo.

Sus ojos se quedaron observando la imagen perpetua que permanecería en su mente. Haruka la observó con cierto desprecio, su mirada se mostraba llena de amargura y odio, misma que se desvanecía al mirar a Paris. Y Michiru leyó la respuesta a sus preguntas ¿No fue ella quien la alejó de su lado? Ella le devolvió la libertad entonces no restaba nada, nada diferente a lo que hoy veía. Retrocedió lentamente porque de verdad esperó que ella luchara por su amor, esperó ensoñada por un intento más y solamente encontró una verdad que odió.

Michiru asistía con frecuencia a las fiestas paganas. Estaba tan aburrida de la vida que le pareció buena idea divertirse a costa de alguien más. Entre jugueteos terminó en brazos de Zaché. El chico amenazó con no soltarla. Consumían tantas drogas juntos que ya era imposible mantenerse más de cuatro horas que no eran de escuela en la realidad. Ella intentó liberarse cuando solamente quería quedarse con él. Entre risas le comentó que eso se llamaba secuestro y él le confesó que la amaba con locura.

- Es perfecto – abrió la habitación especial que preparó para ese ensueño que ella pintaría

- Es una habitación muy roja – reía Michiru tocando las cortinas de satín tan hermosas que colgaban de la cama

- Es bonito – se encogió de hombros. Su mirada se perdía en la alucinación completa

El instinto y la soledad le ganaron terreno. Sus labios carnosos rozaron con los del chico y sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora. No quedaba tiempo para reflexionar lo que se hacía. Él la sujetó con fuerza para desatar las pasiones que por tanto tiempo durmieron. Y esa fugacidad de besos, esa descarga de adrenalina continúo sin cesar, ahora buscaba desabrochar su camisa.

- Te amo

La sorprendió el pensamiento. Haruka también se lo decía, entre sueños lo confesaba, la vio como algo más que crea su mente, le entregó lo único que rescató, su corazón. Vivó para adorarla pero Michiru prefirió fugarse de la realidad, morir en el ensueño y creer que era su culpa. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en una cama ajena en brazos de otro. Tal vez la tristeza, la desilusión y el desengaño la llevaban a generar más mentiras y fantasías. Gritaba su mente por detenerse pero en esa media luz no podía ver nada sino sentir pasiones, dejarse llevar. Se odiaba a sí misma. Se entregaba a un extraño, se entregaban a las pasiones que se murieron con Haruka. Quiso llorar pero después de tantas lágrimas derramadas solamente restaba actuar, dejar que eso brazos le dieron consuelo sellando la fatalidad.

Repitió hasta el cansancio cada error, desilusión, mentira y desengaño que Haruka hizo por ella. Repitió como en oración porqué se entregaba a él. Por qué dejó de amarla o mejor dicho por qué la amargura la llevó a simplemente buscar olvidarla. Ya no podía más, algo dentro de su alma se marchitó, y su corazón en mil pedazos quedó… Por qué las cosas no cambiaron, por qué no hizo nada para salvar su amor, por qué no se defendía de su madre y la respuesta era la misma de siempre porque permitió a la tristeza volverse depresión hasta que la vida dejó de importarle algo, porque era preferible callar y aguardar, esperar en silencio para que el trabajo rudo lo hiciera alguien más, para no esforzarse, para no vivir, buscar una libertad en la que se sabría incierta y al final también se trataba de la costumbre. La misma maldita costumbre.

Cuántos sueños no se construyeron en pro del amor, tres son pocos para los sueños que ella fabricó. Pero mañana, mañana se acaba el mundo, se terminaba Michiru Kaioh. Con el tiempo las lágrimas se secarían y cada rechazo, cada engaño, cada herida se cerraría y dejaría de importar. Tal vez se decidiría, tal vez sonreiría con ironía porque ella vio lo que perseguir los sueños le costó a Jessica.

Dolía el amor, dolía saberse real y con los sueños destrozados. Hoy podía amar, hoy se entregaba a Zaché sin razón. El muchacho la sujetó con mayor fuerza pero Michiru estaba enloquecida. Lo amaba por una mera necesidad de apagar el deseo y el anhelo, por mitigar esa soledad y tristeza. Una lágrima escapó y el chico besó de nuevo esos labios, estaba perdido… extasiado en su belleza para darse cuenta de algo más.

Repitió su nombre mientras se asía con fuerza a su espalada temerosa de despertar en un lugar distinto, quería sofocarlo, tal vez matarlo porque él significaba Haruka. La llamaba cada noche cuando estaba angustiada, fue más que su amante, fue su mejor amiga, su única familia. Y las lágrimas siguieron vertiéndose en esa noche de pasiones. Hora de decidir… Cuántos días han pasado… Tal vez meses y en tres minutos puede contar su triste historia. Se escondió entre las sombras mientras su nuevo amante buscaba enloquecido sus labios. Calló rendido, parecía yacer ya sin vida y ella buscó su ropa sólo que también estaba demasiado sumida en los efectos de las drogas.

Escuchó la voz de Haruka así que abrió los ojos. Estaba en su casa, entre risas intentó incorporarse pero sólo logró tropezar, por suerte la rubia estaba allí para salvarla, para cuidarla. Sus miradas se encontraron, la rubia encontró el vacío en esos ojos verdes, estaba completamente perdida mientras Michiru encontró ese amor – odio que le dedicó ¿Cómo se podía odiar y amar al mismo tiempo a una persona? Emitió un pequeño suspiro, observó entre sombras a la rubia y entonces toda la furia que guardó para sí se desencadenó. Le gritó, maldijo y arremetió sin piedad contra ella, su hermosa sirena

- Me odias y te odio ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – gritaba sin piedad mientras la mente de Michiru se forzaba en deshacerse de ese éxtasis y veneno porque no entendía bien qué sucedió

Pronto aquel berrinche de niño se convirtió en un suave sollozo que desembocó en un llanto lleno de dolor y amargura por parte de Haruka. Se dejó caer en el sillón, sujetó con fuerza su cabeza y en su balanceo balbuceó la culpaba, se culpaba… Y quería morir con ella, irse lejos para no voltear atrás y pensar que entonces todo estaría bien, que algo más allá de Japón la esperaba… Siguió llorando y Michiru la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Quiero mi destino! Quiero decidirlo yo – lloraba desesperada – quiero me regreses el alma que destrozaste

Michiru pensó en la muerte, en cuánta razón tenía su padre cuando le dijo que ojala, aquella vez que de niña se accidentó, hubiera fallecido. La muerte significaba descansar en paz, dejar de sufrir y ahora no hallaba un mejor lugar donde ella o Haruka pudieran estar. Morir significaría terminar con esas agonías… con el dolor eterno del alma y el silencio al que fueron condenadas. Pero a diferencia de su sirena Haruka tuvo quién le enseñara que el dolor y las lágrimas eran parte de vivir, eran parte de lo que endulza cada día. Si el arcoirirs tuviera solamente colores claros no sería tan hermoso. Son los contrastes, diferencias y hasta esas pasiones ocultas y tenebrosas lo que dan sentido, vida y existencia a los seres. Faltaba dejar de lado, volar un rato para tener fe, y así creer ciegamente contra cualquier ley física o natural que los sueños pueden hacerse verdad. Vivir el presente, engañarse por un rato en esa oscuridad en que a veces los humanos habitan es imposible verse, darse cuenta qué tan semejantes son porque están igual de solos, porque es esa agonía perpetua de seres errantes lo que los hace iguales.

- No es justo

Se incorporó observando por última vez los ojos de su amada. Rió burlándose de sí misma. Michiru se sentó en la cama, recordaba vagamente la habitación con sábanas rojas de satín, luego a Zaché y… ¡Haruka llegó allí! Meneó la cabeza ¡Cómo pudo hacerlo!

- Tus padres viene en camino… Y no tarda en venir Hitori, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer o decir… ¡Has de tu maldita vida lo que se te de la gana! Aléjate de mí…

No volvería a ver esos ojos zarcos, no conocería ojos así. Nadie la volvería a hechizar de esa manera, nadie la conocería tan profundamente ni desencadenaría todas esas pasiones. Nadie más le robaría el aliento ni mucho menos en un suspiro el alma completa. Y pensó en correr a sus brazos, caer a sus pies, volver a su viento indomable y rogar por el amor que se pedió, pero sólo se quedó allí.

La brizna tibia de la madrugada la despertó, había sido un día largo y lamentable. Se sentía aún en ese ensueño que Zaché vivía. Entre murmullos escuchó a su madre y a su padre discutiendo, aquello ya se había vuelto interminable y difícil de sobrellevar. Caminó entre tinieblas hasta llegar al despacho de su padre. Ya no soportaba la agonía. Quería escapar. Abrió con sigilo las puertas del despacho mientras la noche le susurraba una poesía barata, hoy terminaría con su agonía.

Lo había estado pensando durante semanas enteras. No podía ni tocar el violín porque la idea la aniquilaba lentamente, le otorgaba la gloria y omnipotencia que ya ni sus sueños lograron hacer con ella. El tiempo era ahora, el momento de terminar de una buena vez con el martirio. Por espacio de segundos pensó en Haruka y entonces se acobardó pero la noche tibia le recordó su triste final y esas palabras que tanto dolieron… Escuchó a lo lejos voces, voces martirizadas que clamaban por un poco de piedad, los susurros se hicieron más fuertes y Michiru se tapó los oídos mientras su pena se hacía parte de ella como cada noche. Solo ella.

Nada tenía sentido de ser, se dejó envolver por esos espíritus de muerte y agonía, se dejó llevar por la tristeza que tantos años guardó, por el dolor, y el sufrimiento. Lentamente y como en un sueño se movió a través de la casa. En su mano derecha cargaba el arma de su padre que por fin daría fin a su sufrimiento. En su camino a la muerte pasó por la habitación de sus padres. Él salía y sus ojos se cruzaron pero Taichi no pareció verla. Era un fantasma. Lo vio bajar presuroso por la escalera y cerrar tras de sí la puerta. Se había ido… Se había ido. Escuchó el llanto de su madre, casi imperceptible. Siguió de largo. Nadie la detendría, nadie la salvaría. Entonces escuchó la voz de Jessica y creyó que el cielo por fin premiaba su sufrimiento pero solamente deliraba o peor aún enloqueció.

Llegó al último piso de la casa, pero allí no paraba su recorrido quería estar cerca de las estrellas cuando el fatal estallido resonara rompiendo el eterno silencio de su morada. Con paso firme y salvaje continuó su trayecto, eso hasta que un espejo llamó su atención. Entre nubes de ensueño pudo ver sus ojos. Ya no se reconocía, dejó de existir hacía tanto tiempo que ni ella misma se dio cuenta. En un movimiento escrupuloso y perfecto, como el realizado en una obra de teatro subió el arma a la altura de su cabeza y se encañonó las sienes ¿porqué esperar hasta la azotea? Preparó el disparo mientras observaba esos ojos indolentes que con furia la observaban. Ya no había sentido más allá de la muerte, ya no había esperanzas ni ánimo para un mejor mañana que nunca llegaría. Y esperaba el momento de terminar, el momento de su gloria. Voces que susurran, llantos que se escuchan, el llanto de su alma que se quedó dentro de su ser por la costumbre y tal vez por el temor de ser más humana. Tiempos que terminan, vidas perdidas que se aniquilan en la agonía de su soledad. No, aún no. Tenía que ver las estrellas, reclamarle a esos seres lejanos por lo que le prometieron y jamás entregaron. Llorar y gritar por esos sueños, por la lucha incansable de años que recompensaron con más dolor, pedir una explicación ¡Una explicación! Una sola razón para que fuera ella quien se condenó, para que le arrebataran en una estupidez a Jessica y ahora a Haruka.

Por fin llegaba a su destino. Miró por mucho tiempo la hermosa bóveda celeste, esperando que alguna de ellas le explicara cómo se dejó ensoñar. Cómo creyó que podía ser diferente y peor aún: feliz. Quería toda aquella locura se detuviera. Demasiado tarde. Hora de partir, hora de morir. Cerró los ojos dejando que su furia la consumiera, cerró su razón y su corazón para que el veneno que cada día sembró diera sus frutos. Apuntó a sus sienes mientras susurraba una oración. Pedía perdón. Se rindió antes de tiempo. Y las voces clamaban y una lucha cruenta se desataba mientras ella se preparaba para su triste final. Apretó lentamente el gatillo. Su corazón se detuvo, el silencio se rompió con el estadillo de un arma y el grito de un hombre

- ¡Michiru! – aulló su padre

El arma había sido disparada. Michiru yacía sangrando levemente en brazos de Haruka y el arma a unos metros de ella. La rubia levantó la cabeza para implorar a las estrellas por ella, para rogar a los dioses por una oportunidad

- Michiru – lloraba su padre

Y no podía creerlo. Era como de ensueño, una novela barata de televisión o algo parecido. Taichi ni siquiera recordaba ya la existencia del arma, hacía tanto tiempo la compró que la tenía por olvidada. Si Haruka no fuera tan hábil, si no fuera por ella su hija estaría muerta. Cómo llegaron a estos extremos, cómo dejaron que la muerte fuera la única salida para la joven. Y a gritos pedía explicaciones, maldijo y con rabia golpeó el suelo recriminándose por lo que no vio, por lo que dejó pasar de largo. Hasta regresó a ese minúsculo momento. Él salía de la habitación de su esposa enfurecido, vio de reojo a su hija pero tal parecía no la vio o por lo menos no fue consciente en ese momento de ello y después, después vino la atrocidad ¿Llevaba el arma? Sí, la llevaba, ahora lo podía ver, lo recordaba ¿por qué no la vio? ¿Por qué no la detuvo?… Y sus pensamientos corrían sin cesar de un recuerdo a otro encontrado significado a todo y nada hasta que el ruido de la sirena de la ambulancia lo interrumpieron.

NOTAS FINALES:

OK ESTA VEZ NO FUE MI CULPA FANFICTION NO ME DEJO LOGGEARME DESDE EL SABADO, UN ERROR TECNICO O ESO INDICABA ASÍ QUE DE TODAS FORMAS LOS COMPENSARE CON 3 CAPIS ESTAMOS? ;) PERO SEGUIMOS CON EL TRATO. ES MAS NI SIQUIERA LOS VOY A DEJAR PICADO EN LA PARTE MÁS INTERESANTE DEL FIC! ESO SE MERECE MIL REVIEWS JAJAJAJA NO ES CIERTO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y YO SE QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA EPOCA MUY MELODRAMATICA DE LA VIDA DE NTRAS PROTAGONISTAS


	9. Chapter 9

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**NUEVE**

El dolor no cesó, esperaron demasiado, las desilusiones mataron al amor y entonces el fin vino sin piedad para ambas. Haruka por su parte esperó eternamente por ella, porque se liberara de la bestia, porque emprendiera el vuelo y retomara el control de su vida haciendo frente a sus batallas pero jamás lo haría. Su sirena seguía esperando el príncipe que montado en su corcel blanco la salvaría de sus propios demonios. Con el tiempo todo perdería el sentido de ser

Te sorprendió la amargura

Conjugada con la madurez, confundió el crecer con el desengaño de la vida y se dedicó a ver, a evadir todo aquel mundo que se vino contra ella perdiéndose por completo en la nada, en ese silencio fatal en que las almas como ella tienen derecho a llorar.

- Déjame sola – le gritó a Hitori

- ¿Te has preguntado qué anhela Michiru?

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Supe tuviste problemas en el equipo de motocross

- ¡Lárgate!

No quería recordar, no pensar, no sentir ni imaginar las razones que la llevaron allí. Ella no escogió ser así, necesitaba sentir que no estaba perdida. Emitió un quejido para soltarse a llorar en cuanto salió Hitori. Hoy unos chicos de otro equipo habían descubierto era mujer, ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que toda su vida profesional se fastidiara también. Sí, Michiru quería una vida normal, peleaba a capa y espada por la aceptación… Que se quedara con su vida normal, con un amor aceptable y con su corazón porque nadie más la amaría tanto, nadie…

- Haruka – masculló su hermana

- Qué quieres

- Ya está la cena

Y sin miramientos repetía cada día su tortura. Vivía para los autos, convivía en un afán de conservar cierta humanidad. Ya no quedaba nada, ya no restaba otra salida que dejarse llevar. La feliz historia que por tanto tiempo trabajó para ella y su sirena se fue, se convirtió en fatalidad. Un día despertó sin saber ya si la amaba o si simplemente se volvió costumbre adorarla…

- Qué Tenoh – se reía y burlaban de ella

- Una mujer no puede ganar – se mofó y Haruka sólo pasó de largo eso hasta que la rabia le ganó y regresó sobre sus pasos para golpearlo

- Lo siento – la sujetó un muchacho con fuerza – mi amiga no se levantó de buen humor… Así que lárguense y no fastidien – risas y comentarios hirientes

- No vuelvas a tocarme – de un empujón lo mandó al piso

- Wou – rió el muchacho. Sus ojos violeta la observaban – eres muy fuerte – se levantó – lo siento – extendió la mano – creí que eras tú la que necesitabas ayuda pero ya veo que…

- ¿Porque soy mujer? ¿Por eso necesitaba ayuda?

- No, porque ellos eran cinco y tú uno – sonrió sin poder evitar flirtear con ella – nah, les hubieras ganado y con una mano atada… Yared Akino – se presentó formalmente – estas muy niña para estar en esta categoría

- ¡Quieres largarte!

- Lo siento – se alejó de ella

Salvajes y cruentas batallas desatadas en las que el enemigo siempre es el mismo pero lucharlas no vale la pena porque los sueños se esfumaron en un minuto e irónicamente sucedió que no se dio cuenta, fue tan lentamente que simplemente despertó perdida en su propia amargura, en su propio dolor…

Llegó a casa tarde. Arqueó la ceja divertida al ver a Taichi Kaioh esperándola, con razón el auto se le hizo conocido. Sonrió con burla y se encaminó hasta el sillón. Se sentó y esperó por lo que él tendría que decir. Hacía unos días su padre también pretendió tener una charla con ella. Él sólo quería gritar, necesitaba sacar la frustración del día, así que sin miramientos le imploró por terminar con esos juegos de niños y romances que llamó torcidos…

- ¡No es lo mismo! – gritó Tenoh padre

- Yo no me quejo de tus sucios negocios de narcotráfico

¡Cómo se atrevía a pedirle algo! Ella no mandaba en el corazón y aunque pudiera hacerlo jamás dejaría a nadie controlar su vida. Esto era ella, no iba a esconderlo, no más. Se paró frente a él para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Amo a Michiru Kaioh!

- Ya basta – gritaba el hombre enfurecido – eso me gano por dejar a esa desgraciada criarte

- ¡La amo! ¡La amo! ¡La amo!

Emitió un suspiro, tal parecía que Taichi no se decidía a empezar. Él hizo un ruido raro con la garganta y por fin comenzó.

- Tú sabes que mi hija ha estado muy mal desde lo de Jessica… Creo que sería buena idea un tiempo lejos… Pienso llevarla conmigo a Suiza y espero comprendas debes alejarte de ella

- ¿Alejarme? ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- Porque no es prudente… Está en un estado muy voluble y ella… ella está muy confundida

- ¿Confundida? ¿Con respecto a qué?

Buscaba sacarlo de quicio pero a diferencia de su padre Kaioh era un hombre muy apacible y conciliador. Siguió fingiendo no comprendía que quería hasta que él decidió llamarle a las cosas como eran

- No voy a permitir ninguna relación entre tú y mi hija

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

- Uno: Tu papá, si él quiere arriesgar a su familia con sus negocios turbios no es mi problema pero no vas a poner a mi hija en peligro. Dos: No permitiré que sufra más, esto no es para ella, es tan dulce y tan vulnerable en ese sentido, la destrozarás viva si la llevas a una relación amorosa ¿Lo sabes? – la rubia afirmó con la cabeza – tres: porque sabemos que el amor de su vida siempre fue y será Jessica, así que evitemos confundir más las cosas – la rubia se quedó helada – te quiere, demasiado diría yo, pero eso no significa te ame como tú la amas, no pueden seguir echando su vida a peder por un amor que mi hija confunde… La conozco y créeme, esta confundiendo las cosas

- Uno: Su hija ni me habla, Dos: Yo soy la más interesada en que ella salga de mi vida – se levantó del sillón – si es todo – y con un ademán le indicó la salida

- Gracias

Se durmió con su hermana. Despertó en la madrugada, estaba soñando con ella como otras veces. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara ansiando olvidarla. El teléfono sonó. Primer timbre, nadie contestó, segundo timbre, tercero… cuarto

- Qué

- ¿Haruka?

-¿Señor Kaioh? – miró el reloj observando la hora – ¿Qué sucede?

- No ha regresado Michiru, creímos que tal vez…

- No, no está conmigo…

Eran las tres de la mañana. Estaba casi segura que Paris le dijo algo sobre fiestas cerca del lago artificial. Seguramente allí estaría Michiru. Qué tenía que irla a recoger, pudo haberle dicho a Taichi donde hallarla pero temió la encontrara drogada y entonces sí la matara de una buena paliza, aunque ahora sí se la merecía. Ya en la escuela especulaban sobre si la jovencita no tomaría alguna droga por lo extraña que se comportaba.

- Quítate – le dijo al chico ebrio que le salió al paso – oye…

- Qué

- Busco una fiesta con… Bien una fiesta

- Pues la única es la fiesta pagana… única buena

- Oye ¿Conoces a esta niña?

- Ah – rió alegremente – es muy bonita pero no – le regresó la foto

Se aparcó cerca. La música resonaba por todo el lugar y tal parecía estaba la fiesta en su máximo apogeo. Se movió entre el sin fin de muchachos preguntando si alguien la había visto. Debía verse absurda con su foto y su rostro preocupado

- Está atrás con Zachén – señaló la chica

- ¿Nos invitas un trago? – sonrió otra jovencita

- Al rato – siguió su camino

El corazón latió desesperado, el alma ya presentía ese desenlace fatal. La música se hacía cada vez más lejana, sus pasos más constantes y la soledad más fuerte. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta para lentamente abrirla. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, apretó fuertemente los puños anhelando descargar toda su ira. Un segundo para destruirlo todo y el amor se volvió un odio tan fuerte y profundo que estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharse. Su respiración agitada llamaba a la guerra, su mirada recorrió aquella habitación donde ella, su Michiru, se entregó a otro. La ropa estaba regada por la habitación. Ella dormía desnuda, cubriendo medio cuerpo por esas sábanas rojas de satín.

- Qué – masculló Zaché perdido en el ensueño

- Me llevo a Michiru – quería golpearlo hasta matarlo y después… ¡También a ella la mataría!

Estaba segura de haber escuchado algo romperse, casi podía asegurar fue su corazón. Caminó con paso seguro hasta la cama, recogió cada prenda del suelo conteniendo las lágrimas. No, no podía darles ese gusto a las personas de esa habitación. Despertó a su sirena pero ella estaba demasiado narcotizada para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Le ayudó a vestirse y cuando casi estaba por terminar no pudo resistirlo, se subió a la cama y de una patada tumbó al muchacho de ella.

- Vamonos – le ordenó a la joven

La arrastró fuera de aquel barullo, sus pensamientos atropellados gritaban por algo más, quizá por un pequeño estallido de furia que apagara la rabia y el dolor. Sonrió al subir al auto, después, golpeó el volante. Una lágrima escapó, la única que estaba dispuesta a derramar por Michiru. Su mirada colérica cayó sobre su amante mientras ella dormitaba.

- No tienes idea qué es amar – masculló para sí odiándola

Condujo con calma, como si no quisiera llegar a casa. De vez en cuando veía a Michiru y otras tenía que detenerse para no chocar. No podía borrar de su cabeza esa escena: él, ella… él, ella… él, ella… ¡Y el amor! Pero qué podía reclamar cuando ya ni siquiera se pertenecían. Entonces frenó con fiereza dándose cuenta que su mente lucubraba buscando venganza…

Se quedó sentada frente a la cama, con la luz de noche iluminando el rostro de su amada, entre sus manos escondía su rostro, una y otra vez esa escena, el ensueño vuelto pesadilla y ella anhelando gritar. Al llegar llamó a Hitori para que se hiciera cargo, ella no quería ni verla pero la mujer no parecía darse cuenta de su tristeza y de favor le pidió la cuidara un rato en lo que conseguía cómo sacarla de ese estupor. Un pequeño ruido la alertó de que Michiru estaba despertando

- Haruka – masculló entre sueños

- Hasta dormida haces mi vida miserable… Maldita la hora en que nos conocimos

- ¿Me amas? – soñaba

- ¿Me odias? Sí, debe serlo porque si no, cómo explicar destrozaras toda la ilusión… ¡Cómo pudiste!

Despertaba y entre risas intentó incorporarse pero sólo logró tropezar por suerte la rubia estaba allí para salvarla, para cuidarla. Sus miradas se encontraron, la rubia encontró el vacío en esos ojos verdes, estaba completamente perdida mientras Michiru encontró ese amor – odio que le dedicó ¿Cómo se podía odiar y amar al mismo tiempo a una persona?

- ¡Te acostaste con él!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo amas? ¡Lo amas! O es solo por zorra que lo haces… ¿Crees que tus estúpidas drogas te ayudarán? No ayudaron a la idiota de tu novia

- ¿Cuál de todas? – reía – no deberías enfadarte tanto… fue una buena noche – su mirada se clavó en el techo – ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡Te largaste! Me abandonaste por una piltrafa humana, pero qué podía esperar de una niña mimada y malcriada…

Le gritó, maldijo y arremetió sin piedad contra ella, su hermosa sirena. Pronto Michiru pareció reaccionar, su atención se centró en la rubia

- Me odias y te odio ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – gritaba sin piedad mientras la mente de Michiru se forzaba a deshacerse de ese éxtasis y veneno porque no entendía bien qué sucedió

Pronto aquel berrinche de niño se convirtió en un suave sollozo que desembocó en un llanto lleno de dolor y amargura por parte de Haruka. Se dejó caer en el sillón, sujetó con fuerza su cabeza y en su balanceo balbuceó la culpaba, se culpaba… Y quería morir con ella, irse lejos para no voltear atrás y pensar que entonces todo estaría bien, que algo más allá de Japón la esperaba… Siguió llorando y Michiru la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Quiero mi destino! Quiero decidirlo yo – lloraba desesperada – quiero me regreses el alma que destrozaste

- Yo – pero no tenía una explicación – de verdad…

- No es justo. Tus padres vienen en camino… Y no tarda en venir Hitori, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer o decir… ¡Has de tu maldita vida lo que se te de la gana! Aléjate de mí…

- No comprendes… me siento tan sola y perdida… Ya no me salvarías y…

¡Salvarla! Cómo pudo, cómo permitió que esto ocurriera. Debió detenerlo, debió decirle antes que sucediera y entonces ella hubiera ido a rescatarla. Pero si era razonable sus rescates terminaban en basura, en gente que no quería ser salvada ni ayudada… Como su sirena. Meneó la cabeza, ella no sabía lo que era amar. Hizo un gesto de desdén dejándola allí. Y el adiós no existió. La escuchó despedirse, a Taichi Kaioh dar disculpas por las molestias e irse. Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza. Sintió que el corazón se desmoronaba ya sin saber qué sentimiento escuchar. El miedo las tuvo alejadas y para cuando reaccionaron ya era tarde. Michiru la había herido demasiado. Se entregó a él porque perdió el rumbo por el odio, por las pasiones muertas y oscuras que se liberaron en un segundo…

Qué importaba la hora. Llevaba en una caja todas las cosas que Michiru le obsequió o la relacionaban con ella. Bajó del auto y vio que cargaba con demasiados recuerdos, pero su rabia era tanta que las lágrimas de dolor se convirtieron en la fuerza y el orgullo para soportarlo. Tomó las cajas y éstas se cayeron. Sus cosas, sus hermosos recuerdos regados por doquier, pateó los objetos, luego el auto hasta que el llanto regresó. Por un instante se calmó, respiró profundamente quedándose con la cabeza recargada en el auto.

- ¿Tenoh? – Escuchó la voz de Taichi – ¿Vas a pasar? – ella no contestó – como sea, dejaré la puerta abierta, tengo prisa

- Sí

Lo vio salir, lo vio volver y ella seguía juntando fuerzas para recoger sus cosas, valor para entrar y el coraje suficiente para ya no llorar por ella. Emitió un largo suspiro, se hincó y con parsimonia recogió aquel desastre. Era curioso, pero así era su vida. Se fijó el portarretratos se había roto, una taza despostillada y… su alma.

- ¡Hola! – llamó, parecía se fueron a dormir dejando la puerta abierta – no me voy sin devolverle sus cosas

Las dejó en la puerta para ir a buscarla. En las escaleras la vio. Se veía perdida, sonrió con ironía pensando que aún no le pasaba el efecto de tanta droga. Se dio la media vuelta, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas en la puerta, esperaba entendiera con eso terminaban cualquier relación. Se rascó la mejilla y volteó de nuevo. Michiru ya no estaba, había subido hasta la azotea… eso parecía. Frunció el ceño y por unos segundos dudó

- Algo no está bien – la siguió

La vio como en una película. Lentamente Michiru subía el arma hasta apuntar a sus sienes, estaba de espaldas por lo que no pudo verla. La rubia gritó desesperada y sin más se abalanzó contra ella. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a lo que siguió un grito de horror. El corazón de Haruka latía desesperado, en sus manos sostenía las de su amada y con su cuerpo la cubría como si buscara protegerla.

- Michiru

La jovencita estaba tendida en el piso inconsciente bañada en sangre.

- No por favor… no

Si hubiera sabido, si por un instante en sus ojos hubiera logrado penetrar se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad que ella veía. Cómo adivinar que vivía entre la muerte y es que creyó que sus malas manías como las drogas para solucionar su vida eran simples chiquilladas, un escape fortuito de aquellos que el destino tiene para liberar a los oprimidos de su condena. Pero no. Ella veía más allá de lo que las personas comunes podían observar, podía ver a la muerte, el destino y la fatalidad que habitaba en cada ser pues vivía en un mundo perdido de lamentos, soledad y tristeza perpetua.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu amiguita? – le preguntó esa tarde Hitori

- No me habla… A nadie, pero creo es natural, digo primero – guardó silencio pues estuvo a punto de confesar se sintió traicionada por lo de Zaché – primero se droga y luego se dispara… estará bien

- Sabes que no es tu culpa… No puedes ir por allí salvando a todos

- ¿Ah no? – rió con ironía – me conformo con salvar a los que amo

- Eres muy egocéntrica – y la rubia clavó una mirada colérica en la mujer – qué, lo eres, crees que todo gira a tu alrededor. Oh sí, es tú culpa se disparara, es tú culpa no pudieras salvarla o tenga la familia que tiene o su vida o… ¡Por todos los dioses Tenoh! Deja de sentir pena por ti. Déjala ir, es hora que te quepa en esa cabeza dura que tienes que las personas se van… se van y no por falta de amor sino porque es parte del ciclo de la vida

- Quieres dejarme

- Si claro, si uno dice algo que te disguste te enfadas… ¿Quieres sentir pena por ti? ¡Síguela teniendo que yo no te ayudaré! – Cómo devolverle el alma, cómo enseñarle a volar cuando sus alas fueron destrozadas.

- ¡No necesito de ti!

- Ah eso lo sé, tu ego no cabe en esta habitación… qué pena me das, eres tan patética – y la rubia se levantó dispuesta a todo pero la mirada de rabia en Hitori la hizo controlarse.

Cómo llegaron a ese punto, cómo permitió que los sin sabores de la vida se la arrebataran y con odio descomunal miró a aquella gente que en un minuto marcaban las vidas para sellarlas en el silencio, en la eternidad del olvido convirtiendo a los suyos en demonios que se esconden en la penumbra. Hubiera querido gritar o maldecir pero las largas noches en espera de esa nada solamente le dejaron fuerza suficiente para respirar. Se sirvió un café de la máquina y regreso a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó extrañada Haruka pues era la primera vez en dos días que Michiru le hablaba

- Cómo nos convertimos en dos extraños

- No sé – se encogió de hombros – es – pero no sabía cómo decirlo, cómo explicar todo el amor que guardó para ella y se convirtió en odio…

- Ya no hay nada ¿Verdad?

- No sé

- Quería libertad

- Querías tu muerte – contestó entre dientes – ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Por qué me dejas… Te escondes en tu mundo y me olvidas… Olvidas que soy como tú

- Cómo nos convertimos en dos extraños

Y las respuestas estaban en mil sitios, les sorprendió la juventud, el anhelo de libertad, el desengaño y la desilusión. La vida ya no tuvo sentido, se convirtió en una mentira, en medio de esa oscuridad y en el silencio nada puede verse, el amor se pierde y el llanto se vuelve el único suspiro para continuar con vida. Michiru sin saber cómo existir se volvió en un juego de vida o muerte, nunca pensó que ella se perdería en su mente, en sus propios miedos, dejó de ver la vida de frente para respirar de ilusiones hasta que ya no pudo reinventarse, así se convirtieron en dos desconocidos, en dos seres indiferentes que buscaban su libertad en mundos distantes.

- No me dejes – susurró a su oído la rubia al punto del llanto

- Ya no queda nada

¿Ni el amor? ¿La ama? Nada era verdad en esa oscuridad

Tres meses después Hitori se mudó con sus hijas a un nuevo departamento, uno más austero y lejos de la ciudad, de su propio esposo y hasta tal vez de la persona que estaba destrozando a su Haruka. A la niña no le hizo feliz estar allí, quería sentirse segura y protegida, no huyendo de nuevo… huyendo de la nada… de Lucas

- Ya cállate – estaba realmente enfadada la rubia

- Quiero irme a casa

- Vete… allí está la puerta – gritó enfurecida mientras destapaba una cerveza

- Pues me voy

Pero Ayame se fue a la habitación. Seguramente a ver televisión. Y fue Haruka la que se marchó, decidió seguir huyendo presa de ese vacío. Estaba sentada en la calle cuando un hombre la regañó por estar tomando en plena vía pública. De mala gana se levantó para tirar su bebida y entonces sucedió lo más mágico que pudo ocurrir. Primero escuchó un pequeño ruidito que pronto identificó como maullidos. Estuvo atenta a donde provenía el sonido y sacudiendo botes de basura encontró esa caja con cinco pequeños gatos.

- Hola preciosos

Jugó con ellos, dejó que se mimaran y la tomaran como su madre. Ya era tarde, debía regresar al departamento pero los latosos y pequeños gatos no se quedaban en la caja donde los encontró. Salían y la seguían. Miró esos hermosos ojos brillos y escuchó sus maullidos suplicantes: ¡Estamos solos!

- También yo estoy muy solita… No tengo corazón para dejarlos en la calle

Y tomó a todos sus gatos para llevarlos a dentro, ya después vería cómo se encargaría de tantos animales

- ¡Me compraste gatitos! – gritaba la niña quitándole de encima a los animalitos – Tienes uno en la cabeza – reía encantada

- Y créeme no es agradable… baja pulgoso

Para el fin de semana ya tenía ocho pequeños gatos en casa. No podía creer cómo un gato atraía más gatos. Estaba segura que los siete primeros que encontró eran hermanos de la misma camada pero el último de plano en nada se parecía a los demás, ni siquiera era la misma raza. Los llamó a comer y todos corrieron encimándose unos sobre otros enloquecidos con su nueva mamá. Ayame se subió a la mesa riendo alegremente ante el sin fin de mascotas que hoy tenía.

- Qué se supone harás con tantos gatos – reía Hitori. La rubia se encogió de hombros. Si la mujer no había dicho nada era porque tal parecía que esos animalitos alegraron un poco la vida de sus niñas

- Papá nos matará

- A papá no le importamos – musitó acariciando al agregado como bautizó al último que encontró

- ¿Crees que nos los podamos quedar a todos? Sino es así será difícil elegir cuál quiero más

- Yo quiero al agregado y al piojoso que se sube en mi cabeza

- Piojoso es todo tuyo – reía la niña – odio esté encima de mi cabeza, me araña y no es lindo… Nada lindo – lo regañaba tiernamente – ¿Por qué le pusiste piojoso? Me da gusto mamá no te dejara ponerle nombre al resto o se llamarían hasta popo

- No digas eso – se enfadó la rubia – le llamé piojoso por… Michiru – bajó la vista – cuando éramos niñas le decía piojitos o piojos o… – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de su rostro – sirenita

- Aún le dices sirenita – se mofó de ella

NOTAS FINALES

¿Y QUE PASO? QUE EL AMOR PERDIÓ EL RUMBO Y MICHIRU LA RAZÓN, A VECES EL ODIO-AMOR NO NOS LLEVA A NINGUN LADO VERDAD? POR UN LADO MICHIRU AÚN SIENTE QUE HARUKA LA TRAICIONÓ CUANDO AYUDÓ A SIDNEY, Y POR OTRO LADO NO PUEDE DEJAR DE AMARLA ASI QUE ES ALGO PARECIDO A LO QUE PASA CON LOS AUTOS, SI ACELERAS MUCHO Y LUEGO FRENAS DE REPENTE REPETIDAS VECES OBVIO QUE ECHAS A PERDERLO =) Y MICHIRU ESTA FASTIDIANDO LO UNICO BUENO QUE TENÍA. HARUKA EN SU MOMENTO LO HIZO TAMBIÉN ASÍ QUE LA RELACIÓN SE HA VUELTO UN CÚMULO DE PASIONES QUE YA NO ES FÁCIL SABER DE CUÁL A CUÁL VAN.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. HASTA PRONTO


	10. Chapter 10

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DIEZ**

Sus ojos tristes miraban sin mirar, la ausencia se leía en todo su pueril rostro. Despertó en una cama rodeada de la muerte y aunque el corazón le latía el alma se había escapado ya, volando lejos para no continuar su tortura. Haruka la observaba sin saber qué decir o hacer. La rubia hubiera dado cualquier cosa por borrar la tristeza de sus ojos. Acarició su cabello en un delicado movimiento para terminar besando su frente pero ella seguía inmóvil observando la nada, observando el presente que se le fue, la eternidad que la noche le prometió y su ex amante le robó. Susurró a su oído regresaría después. Pero no sucedió y Michiru fue dada de alta sin saber más de ella.

Se sentía extraña en su propia casa, se fija en cada detalle y minúsculo movimiento de las personas que la acompañaban. Su padre había dado órdenes estrictas para no dejarla sola ni un instante, temía de buenas a primeras volviera a intentarlo. Pero Michiru ya ni si quiera tenía ánimos para ello, permanecía en la nada, perdida y solitaria como nunca había estado. Pensaba en esa noche, sin embargo el recuerdo se había perdido, como si ese instante no lo hubiera vivido o de alguna forma hubiera estado ausente de todo acto. Recordaba solamente haber despertado en el hospital, la tristeza y la agonía que sentía pero nada más. Se tocó la herida de su cabeza que el roce de la bala había dejado como recuerdo para ella.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Nada

- ¿Le duele la cabeza?

- No – y empezaba a hartarse de ver todo el día gente deambulando por su casa, quizá por eso tenía esa sensación de no pertenecer allí o simplemente le faltaba algo… algo que no podía identificar con claridad…

- Hola preciosa – besó Haruka su frente – ¿Cómo amaneciste este hermoso día?

Michiru levantó la ceja impactada de verla. Espero unos segundos tratando de regresar a su aplomo y le dirigió una mirada arrogante

- Acostada – contestó sin menor interés mientras la rubia reía celebrando su humor ácido

- He pensado mucho y si no tienes nada mejor qué hacer pensé en llevarte conmigo a un gran paseo por el autódromo

- Me duele la cabeza y odio ese sitio… el olor, el ruido, la gente…

Claro ahora se acordaba existía. Con un coqueto ademán acomodó su cabello. No podía seguirla culpando por lo que pasó, después de todo no la engañó, ellas ya no eran nada y si Haruka la olvidó pronto por qué ella no

- Bueno quédate entonces en casa – sonreía todavía – con toda esta gente, con la linda señora preguntándote cada segundo si te falta algo, si te sientes bien, si te vuelve acomodar el cojín que te acomodó hace cinco minutos…

- Entendí el punto – gritó con enfado y hastío – Voy contigo

- Perfecto

Estaba totalmente perdida, sumida en la nada y sintiéndose sola, nadie podría entenderla, nadie sería como ella. Oyó un pequeño ruido y su sensibilidad le hizo dar un sobresalto, de reojo observó una sombra y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle con más fuerza.

- Tranquila – la abrazó con ternura la joven rubia – Yo te cuido

¿Cuidarla? Y entonces dónde estuvo todos esos días de agonía, qué pasó con cuidarla cuando estuvo en peligro o cuando desfalleció de tristeza… Pero si era sincera debía aceptar que no era culpa de Haruka y en el fondo aceptaba siempre estuvo allí para ella. Dios las marcó para ser antagonismos, para vivir en mundos distintos. Emitió un pequeño quejido y se dejó llevar por las caricias de la joven. Alguna vez, cuando eran niñas ella creyó que de alguna manera se parecían, que sus vidas no distaban mucho la una de la otra y hasta que podría ser posible existiera alguien para ella….

- Te quiero – le susurró Haruka al oído terminando con su cavilaciones

- ¿Tanto como a Paris?

- Ah – rió con cierta picardía – Eh no

- Ahm – quiso separase de su lado pero la rubia lo evitó sujetándola con mayor fuerza

- A ti te quiero más… Eres mi chica favorita… – Y con ternura y dulzura besó su mejilla

Michiru se quedó lejos del barullo del autódromo. Se aburría pero por lo menos allí nadie estaba vigilándola a cada segundo. Decidió caminar y esperar a que el tiempo transcurriera más deprisa. Por fin estaba sola. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. De nuevo ese sentimiento de vacío, ese intenso dolor en algún lugar entre el corazón y el alma allí donde la chispa de alegría se genera y se apaga. Aunque Haruka la trataba bien las cosas cambiaron, se convirtieron en dos seres ajenos fingiendo quererse. Se sujetó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Tranquila – la sujetó Haruka – Michiru – le llamó la joven rubia – Mírame pequeña – la tomó del mentón para que pudieran sus ojos encontrarse – Quédate conmigo – sonrió con una ternura sin igual

Se quedó perpleja observando su cálida sonrisa, contemplando la belleza y dulzura que sus ojos podían reflejar, una mirada distinta a la de esa noche. Se entregó a Zaché por una pasión sin control, por el instinto de sobrevivencia perdiéndolo todo… Esos ojos azules no habían cambiado en nada de cuando eran niñas. El tiempo no dejó que la vida le arrebatara la calidez… Acarició su mejilla para regresarle la sonrisa

Los días transcurrían lentos y con cierto hastío para ella. Ni siquiera las clases de arte reanimaban su día. Haruka siempre tenía algo emocionante o hermoso para ella, a veces la amaba pero otras tantas la odiaba, deseaba se fuera y la dejara ya en paz. Otras tantas, la necesitaba tanto que se conforma con estar allí en las bancas del autódromo observándola. La relación de sus padres se enfrió a un punto que se volvieron un par de desconocidos y para Michiru estuvo bien pues así dejaba de escuchar gritos sin sentido que terminaban haciéndola sentir miserable. Su madre no le habla, de hecho fingía no existía y a pesar que le dolía mucho, su actitud la prefería a verla ensañarse con ella sin razón. Tal vez con el tiempo alguna de los dos lograría desentrañar a la otra y así dejar de vivir en ese duelo permanente. Pero la invisibilidad de Michiru terminaba cuando llegaba Haruka de visita.

- ¡Mafiosos! ¿Eso te decía tu padre de nosotros? – gritó Jean, ella sonrió con cierto toque irónico que tanto lo enfadaba – como sea una cosa es segura, si no fuera por tu madre te largaba aquí, hasta tu pareja te largó… Cómo no hacerlo si estás tan loca o más que Jessica

- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla!

- ¿Por qué no? Vamos o es que ofendo a tu amante

- Imbécil

El móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje. Jean meneó la cabeza en negativa y arrancó mientras la joven leía aquella nota breve. Michiru emitió un suspiro, pensó por unos segundos pero ya era casi amanecía como para querer seguir peleando. Apagó su móvil sabiendo que eso enfurecería más a su viento indomable

- Eres tan rara… cásate conmigo, digo a mi no me interesará algo así, me refiero a tus gustos excéntricos… De hecho no me importará nunca me ames o tu sabes – rió con petulancia – Yo no te atraiga físicamente, podemos tener un hijo y fingir, olvidar que el uno existe para el otro… Si deseas no me meteré con el crío que tengamos, y sino ya contrataremos nana… El hecho son: apariencias

- ¿Eres gay?

- De verdad que eres peor que Jessica – frunció el ceño Jean furioso

- ¿Cubrir apariencias? Con qué sentido, no tengo intenciones de esconder nada

- ¿Ah no? Bueno, yo creo tu madre no te lo permitirá jamás… Esa niña y tú – reía como loco

- ¿Y crees me importa?

- Le permites te humille, te maltrate y te trate como un animal si eso es ahora a la larga vivirás para cumplir todas y cada una de sus expectativas… Y entonces querrás casarte y un montón de hijos…O tal vez sí te funcione el suicidio… cualquiera de las dos le hará a ella feliz

- Basta ya

- Permites que el lobo te coma y cierras los ojos a la verdad como un tonto que a pesar de ver la mierda en que vive sigue creyendo que por ser bueno un día las cosas cambiarán… ¡Ah no me digas! Crees en las estrellas y cada noche pides un deseo, les pides por un mejor mañana, destino, mundo, etc, etc… pero en la oscuridad ellas no pueden verte, son extrañas que viven muy alto para preocuparse por ti… por una pobre chiquilla con un montón de ilusiones muertas en las palizas de una triste mujer

Los ojos de Michiru enfurecieron. Él que podía saber de sueños cuando fue quien arrebató la esperanza y la vida a una linda chiquilla, cuando convirtió a un hermoso ángel en sangre, muerte y desesperanza. Ironías de la vida, allí Jean aconsejándole sobre torturas y violencia cuando él mismo se conducía a cada segundo bajo el terror del poder físico y del dinero.

- Llévame a casa y punto

Peleó con Haruka por una de tantas tonterías. En un arrebato de ira se fue de su casa y había estado deambulando por la playa así que cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy noche. Su madre enloquecida mandó a Jean por ella y la noche fue de mal a peor. El auto se frenó bruscamente. Entre risas Jean apagó el motor y Michiru frunció el ceño

- Hasta el monito zarrapastroso es mejor partido que esa niña

- Cállate… ¿Quieres llevarme a casa?

- O qué – y su mirada lujuriosa se clavó sobre ella – ¿No lo sabes? Toda la escuela sabe que te acostaste con ese infame… Y que por despecho casi te matas – reía animado

- Llévame a casa – ordenó

- Yo soy mejor partido – susurró en su oído – y sé puedo hacerte muy feliz…

Michiru abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto peor Jean se había adelantado y con fuerza la sujetó del brazo para tirarla hacia él. Le susurró no se escaparía. Por unos minutos forcejearon, Jean aferrado a hacerla suya y ella peleando por su libertad. Pronto la joven se dio cuenta no podría ganar. Dos lágrimas de rabia y dolor se deslizaron por sus mejillas rosadas, las mismas que él besó.

- No me interesas boba – reía animado – eres basura… pero tienes dinero y nos haríamos un favor…

- Estúpido – apenas se vio libre y lo abofeteó

- Qué – reía viéndola irse – eres una cualquiera – arrancó dejándola en medio de la nada pero ella ni siquiera se preocupó, ya había pensado en bajarse e irse caminando

Regresó a la escuela sólo para ser el centro de atención. Murmuraban sobre ella, Zaché y Haruka. Ignoró los comentarios, las miradas penetrantes y esas constantes muestras extremas de atención, todos querían su versión y ella irse lejos, allí a ese mundo donde nada malo la alcanzara. Por fin la clase de arte y contenta entró al aula, el único sitio donde estaba segura. Pero no hoy. Haruka estaba allí, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque le daba la espalda, jugaba con Paris, la abrazaba por detrás impidiéndole tomar su material. La vio besarla, amarla con esa intensidad que a ella le dedicó. El estallido de rabia se durmió en su alma… Fue ella misma quien la alejó de su ser, bajó la mirada y tomó su lugar fingiendo nada pasaba

- Michiru – se sobresaltó la jovencita y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de las caricias de la rubia

- Creí vendrías a clases hasta la otra semana – comentó Haruka sin poder disimular la tensión que sentía por ser descubierta flirteando con Paris

- El médico dijo que podía ayudarme el distraerme – empacó de nuevo sus materiales – lo cierto es que no es así. Con permiso

- Espera – la sujetó con ternura la rubia – oye siento lo de la otra noche – sí, sentía tanto haber peleado por Paris que hoy la encontraba en sus brazos – te busqué para llevarte a casa pero…

- Mi madre mandó a Jean a recogerme, pero gracias

- Supongo – se rascó la cabeza inquieta – te llevo a tu casa… si quieres – completó la última frase al ver esa mirada colérica

- No, llamaré a Jean, gracias… Tú debes ir a clases

- Ah sí – rió nerviosamente – bien pues hasta mañana entonces

No pudo cometer peor error, se entregó sin razón, o quizá por las equivocadas, a cualquiera que apagara por unos instantes la soledad de su corazón. Debía aceptarlo, Haruka no regresaría, no la volvería a amar, por lo menos no con la mitad de intensidad que mostró por Paris hoy. Se encaminó perdida en su melancolía.

- Hola bonita – la alcanzó Zaché – tu mamá no me ha dejado verte

- ¿Fuiste a buscarme?

- Claro, eres mi bonita – rió alegremente y sus ojos místicos la vieron con amor – supe del accidente

- ¿Accidente?

- Eso dicen ¿No fue así?

- Sí… Algo así – rió – ¿Me invitas algo?

- Claro – sacó de sus bolsillos un par de monedas – tengo exactamente…

- No, yo pago

- No – se sonrojó el muchacho – puedo pagar algo decente… creo – se rascó la cabeza inquieto – te estaba buscando porque el otro día te fuiste así… nomás y… caray… Estoy enamorado de ti y…

- No digas nada – lo besó con pasión. Se aferró a él dedicándole todo el amor que Haruka inició, anheló lo prohibido, bebió el cariño desmedido

- Michiru – se oyó una voz ronca e imperiosa

- Qué – gritó furiosa – ¿Vas a fastidiarme otra vez?

- No – contestó la rubia rechinando los dientes – creí te irías con Jean – bajó la mirada destrozada por esos ojos esmeralda que le profesaban tanto odio

- Cambié de idea – se echó a caminar seguida del muchacho

Zaché no era un hombre de romance o palabras. Ni siquiera supo cómo terminaron siendo novios. Él insinuó algo sobre lo patético que eran las formalidades y ella dijo sí, después todo fue solo insinuaciones que terminaron en sobrentender lo que hoy eran. Tenía veintiún años y ella diecisiete, estaba asustado, anhelando algo más que una aventura. Para él era una niña caprichosa y consentida a la que había que cuidar, amar y… apagó el cigarrillo observando a uno de sus amigos juguetear de forma sospechosa con su novia

- Qué haces – se sentó en medio de ellos

- Nada – se rió el muchacho – celostino – su mirada lo delató

- Dame lo que te dio – gritó furioso Zaché

- No me dio nada – se reía nerviosa Michiru

- Te voy a registrar – amenazó

- Ah, eso es treta, eres ventajoso

Entre risas la tendió en el pasto besándola y jugando con los botones de su blusa escolar. Se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar esos bellos ojos que reflejaban el mar. Lentamente su mano recorrió sus caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos, volvió a subir en un vaivén delicioso.

- No sigas – le susurró el joven sacándole el pequeño paquete que su amigo le había dado – no quiero te sigas metiendo porquerías

- Como sea – con un brusco movimiento lo retiró – debo irme a casa

- Se supone irías a la escuela

- Ah, ya será mañana… de todos modos el semestre está perdido

Su vida entera estaba perdida. No quería ir a la escuela y verla, estar en casa significaba quedar a merced de su madre y el único lugar seguro era en esa vieja casa con Zaché. Jean la llevaba temprano a la escuela, asistía a las primeras dos clases y luego se iba con su novio por allí hasta que él la hartaba y prefería deambular sola. Ya no importaba nada, su reputación se acabó mucho antes que se diera cuenta y de su vida no quedaron ni las migajas. Otro día…

- Kaioh – le alcanzó una de sus compañeras – hoy es examen, no te puedes ir o reprobarás el semestre

- Lo siento tengo cita con el dentista – sonrió y siguió caminando

Era la temporada de exámenes pero aunque se quedara reprobaría, no tenía ni un triste apunte o nociones de saber de qué era la materia. Se quedó en la parte de atrás del colegio y con gran ánimo inhaló la primera dosis del día. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia. Lentamente esos largos dedos que conocía le retiraron de sus manos la droga. Observó sus ojos zarcos encontrando el vacío en ellos. Con una media sonrisa le señaló el polvo blanco y Michiru se encogió de hombros pretendiendo inocencia

- ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

- No sé – rió de nuevo

- Qué gata te arañó – y sin más al puro estilo del cine Haruka inhaló profundamente la misma droga que tenía tan enloquecida a su amante. Michiru reaccionó demasiado tarde. Vio a la joven mirarla totalmente enajenada del mundo. Entre pasos titubeantes se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso con la mirada fija en el cielo

- ¿Qué haces? – gritó histérica

- Nada – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza – quiero saber qué tiene de especial que te tiene totalmente poseída – se incorporó con lentitud

- No lo hagas ¿Si?

- ¡Por qué no! – gritó con furia tirando accidentalmente lo que quedaba – es…

- ¿No tienes examen?

- No sé – se movía con torpeza, ella se sentía flotando, en algún lugar entre un sueño y la realidad – Déjame en paz

- No te engañes – y Michiru se dio cuenta no podía sanar las heridas que ella misma causó a su amante

- Nacimos para nada –renegaba en su agonía silenciosa

La rubia se acercó a ella con paso firme y retador. Quería sacar de su alma la condena, ese desastre que llamaba destino, el amor que se quedó suspendido en la nada ¿Y tenía alguna utilidad o sentido hacerlo?

- No lo vuelvas a hacer – repitió – tienes examen y ve como te encuentras

- ¡Quién abandonó a quién! – gritó furiosa sin importarle mucho lo que Michiru le decía – ¿O el suicidio no es abandonar?… abandonar… – sus ojos se impregnaron de una furia descomunal que asustó a la jovencita

- Es…

- Es mentira… Y a mí me odias por mentirte cuando tú eres peor, te mientes a ti misma… ¿O el suicidio no es ir contra ti misma? Ah espera disparate no cuenta como suicidio… hay dos opciones Kaioh: Suicidio o Locura. La locura se disculpa porque entonces no sabes lo que haces, necesitas alguien que te cuide y vigile porque tu nivel de consciencia no te permite ver más allá de tus narices…

- Para ya – gritó furiosa – No vengas a desquitarte conmigo por tus frustraciones

- ¿Y por qué no? Tú lo has hecho por mucho tiempo… Explícame que se siente… explícame si tuvo sentido salvar a quien no merece ser salvado… Es cierto tú y Jessica no distaban mucho, eran almas gemelas… Dos seres que se condenaron a sí mismas ante la nada, dos perfectas idiotas que prefirieron rendirse por ideas utópicas sin validez alguna…– con rabia pateó la droga que le robó a su sirena – Y al final Jessica murió y tú pronto lo harás… un día sin más lo permitirás… será lo de menos si es por tu mano, la de tu madre o un error del destino… Un maldito error del destino… Y pensar te amaba…y pensar creí me amabas – pateó el bote de basura ahora

- Para ya

- ¡No! Me escucharás – la sujetó con fuerza del brazo – Sigue mintiéndote… Te odio, por el sin fin de sueños que destruiste, por venderme mentiras e ilusiones… por abandonarme y después culparme por ello, por lo cobarde que eres… No puede ser más terrible el amor cuando amas a quien no lo merece… sigue esperando por efímeros sueños, por quien te rescate porque yo nunca lo haré, la basura se queda con la basura…

Michiru ya no le permitió continuar de un jalón se liberó de su opresión y caminó a la salida de la escuela. Haruka se desplomó, maldijo y entre sollozos repitió cuanto la odiaba, cuanto se odiaba y lo mucho que estaba asustada. Temía tanto perderla, porque su amada sirena seguía los tristes pasos de Jessica. Comenzó a sangrar de la nariz y lo último que vio fue el despejado cielo azul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS FINALES:

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, este capitulo no quería dejarlo pasar nada más, como antes mencioné esta tercera termporada es más que una historia o una fantasía es parte de lo que muchas veces ocurre en nuestras vidas, así que le pedí a mAlKaV-iZtLi hiciera los honores con el cierre de este capítulo. Gracias ;)

Alguna vez leí por ahí que la vida te presenta dos caminos uno recto, liso sin nada en el horizonte totalmente despejado y otro con curvas, llenos de baches; y la persona tiene que escoger por cual de los dos es el que va a transitar, por el resto de su vida.

¿Qué camino transitaríamos?, ¿por cual transitan Haruka y Michiru? A veces el camino fácil es más difícil. Es más fácil darle la vuelta a los problemas y escapar, es mas fácil evitar el dolor, evitar la compasión de otros, evitar sus reclamos, y eso no es exclusivo de unos cuantos si no de todos, solo que cada uno de nosotros lo hacemos de diferente forma. Las drogas, el juego, el alcohol, algunas formas de evadirnos de todos y de nosotros mismos porque eso es esencialmente lo que hacemos, decimos que huimos del los que nos lastima pero realmente huimos de nosotros y de nuestra cobardía, de nuestros propios errores, de nuestros propios miedos, ¿pero que pasa cuando ya no puedes escapar más?, ¿cuándo ni lo que te mantenía sumergido es ese ensueño efímero es suficiente?, ¿cuándo la realidad y la verdad te alcanzan?,¿cuándo puedes ver con tus propios ojos, ya sin esas vendas que te impedían ver todo el daño que le has hecho a los que amas por tus decisiones?.

Y pensamos que es mejor dejar todo por la paz, y librarnos de todo ese peso que nos agobia… pensamos en la muerte; porque tenemos miedo a cometer mas errores, a volver herir a quienes más amamos, a fallar otra vez.

Y ya nada vale la pena por lo menos no lo suficiente, para hacer algo solo nos dejamos llevar por la tristeza, por el dolor, por la rabia, por el odio; pero no a los demás si no a nosotros mismos, por no luchar por nosotros, por aquel amor, por aquel sueño.

Así ves que tu caminito fácil en el que evitarías los problemas que conllevaba el otro que no tomaste por miedo, flojera etc., etc.; es la cosa más triste y desolada en la que puedes andar y al momento de regresar tus pasos caes en cuenta de que no puedes regresar o por lo menos no de la manera tan fácil como habías ingresado a ella, pues ahora esta tan o más destruida, llena de baches y maleza como la otra que evitaste.

Y es más fácil seguir en esa misma actitud apática, buscando tu destrucción.

¿Qué harás?, ¿te quedarás ahí esperando a quien alguien venga a sacarte?, ¿seguirás caminando y adentrándote más por ese camino? o por primera vez en tu vida lucharas por lo que quieres.

_mAlKaV-iZtLi __2009._


	11. Chapter 11

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**ONCE**

Salía con Paris, a nadie se lo ocultaba pero aprendió de su hermana que las mentiras son mentiras sólo cuando engañas, cuando no dices la verdad pero ¿qué pasa cuando omites? Sí, Ayame tenía razón no tenía que dar más información de la requerida. Así que podía besar y amar a Paris con toda la intensidad de un alma en declive sin…

- Michiru – saltó Paris

- No puede ser – masculló para sí – Creí vendrías a clases hasta la otra semana – comentó Haruka sin poder disimular la tensión que sentía por ser descubierta flirteando con Paris

- El médico dijo que podía ayudarme el distraerme – empacó de nuevo sus materiales – lo cierto es que no es así. Con permiso

Ya no corría detrás de ella desesperada, aprendió que la jovencita era tan temperamental como ella y a veces era preferible dejarlo para después y en el fondo se debía más a que estaba cansada de terminar destrozada como sucedió ese día. La vio con Zaché. No tenía por qué seguir sintiendo que su sirena la traicionó, al fin de cuentas ya no era nada cuando se entregó a…

- Al pelafustán ese

- Tranquila – rió Yared – no es tan malo

- ¿No lo es?

Sí lo era tanto que se tomó una hora para contarle su vida a un perfecto desconocido. Bien quizá no tanto porque antes de soltarse en un loco monólogo de amor le preguntó un par de cosas sobre él

- Como sea – renegó la rubia

- Me refiero a que a veces debes a prender a dejar ir a las personas

- ¡Al vacío!

- Si ella quiere… ¡No me mires así! – reía encantado de esa mirada furiosa – es que yo pienso que ella ya está muy grandecita y si quiere destruir su vida es su problema, no el tuyo…

- No me ayudes – tomó su mochila para irse

- Pero es un delito sabes…

- ¿Cómo? – volteó a verlo extrañada

- Es un delito él es mayor de edad y Michiru una niña, puede ir a la cárcel por acostarse con ella

- ¡Como si enviarlo a prisión ayude en algo!

Yared rió a carcajadas. Meneó la cabeza, la niña debía primero decidir qué quería lograr aunque a su parecer sólo era la desesperación por el adiós del primer amor. Desde que la encontró peleando con esos muchachos lo tenía impactado. Ya la había visto antes en el autódromo pero hasta ese día, hasta ver lo que esos ojos azules podían revelar ella no era sino otra persona más.

Su vida se llenó de tristeza. Tomaba casi a diario, era joven y siempre tenía alguna fiesta o reunión donde aprovechaba para embriagar a ese corazón que moría lentamente. Llegaba noche a casa, apenas si podía conservar el equilibrio. Levantó la ceja divertida sin poder creer quién estaba allí: su padre.

- Haruka – dijo con pesar Hitori

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – sonrió Tenoh padre con aire triunfal

- Qué – renegó

Se fue a dormir sin importar lo que su padre le decía. Estaba cansada, abrumada y aburrida. Su vida ya no podía ser más horrible, ella estaba con Zaché. Y como un desastre siempre llama a otros lo demás fue cuestión de tiempo. Bebía tanto que a la mañana siguiente la resaca no le permitía llegar temprano a clases o poner atención. Su concentración estaba por los suelos, en tres prácticas tuvo suerte de salir ilesa así que la mandaron de vacaciones. Ya no tenía trabajo, pronto la echarían de la escuela y ya no la amaba su sirena… ¡Michiru!

- Yo no me iré con él – dijo por fin

- Eres menor de edad – sentenció Hitori – además qué puedo yo decir a tu favor, no eres mi hija biológica y te ve llegar así anoche… Lo siento tanto

- No me quieres contigo es lo que pasa… ¡Te hartaste de mí!

- Sabes no es cierto – su mirada colérica se clavó en la rubia – has hecho de tu vida un desastre y quieres un culpable pero si eso te hace feliz…

Esa semana se dedicó a empacar y desempacar. Un día amanecía enfurecida con Hitori así que decidida empacaba todo para irse, si ya no la quería con ella mejor marcharse para en la noche o medio día cambiaba de opinión, que la echara no se iba, no era un gato que podía regalar…

- Te quiero mucho – le dijo esa noche su madrastra – de verdad – le entregó un pequeño envoltorio

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo – sonrió

- ¿Un reloj? – lo observó extrañadísima

- Era de mi abuelo, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, cuando el hijo mayor cumple los dieciocho se le obsequia… Ya sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero creí que debías tenerlo antes como un recordatorio que tú para mí eres mi hija tanto como Ayame

- No quiero irme – masculló

- Convence a tu padre que estás mejor conmigo que con él… Muéstrale eres capaz de comportarte

- ¿Y cómo se hace eso? – rió animadamente

Hoy era un día muy especial, empezaban los exámenes y necesitaba sacar un excelente promedio como le prometió a su padre. Había pasado la noche en vela estudiando, sabía todas las fórmulas de memoria y para no errarla también memorizó casi todos los ejercicios de los cinco libros que había en la biblioteca. La cabeza le dolía así que pidió permiso para ir al baño, en veinte minutos más tendría su examen y no quería nada se le olvidara por un simple malestar.

- ¿Cómo era? –iba por los pasillos intentado recordar esa estúpida regla matemática

Frunció el ceño al observar a Michiru, cada día esa niña era más adicta y para rematar mucho más cínica. La vio aspirar el polvo blanco allí a medio patio donde cualquiera la podría ver y delatar, negó con la cabeza. Estaba por dejarla, después de todo qué le importaba si la expulsaban, pero el amor no se olvida tan fácilmente así que fue hasta ella

- ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

- No sé – rió Michiru

- Qué gata te arañó

Para qué se desgastaba en platicar o preguntar estaba tan fuera de sí que tenía suerte la reconociera. Sus ojos azules observaron el polvo blanco, había visto varias películas y tenía una ligera noción de cómo inhalarlo. Se agachó y sin más lo hizo. Quería saber qué había de especial, descubrir si podía devolver la felicidad y sobre todo conseguir morir físicamente porque Michiru sólo mató su corazón. La joven pintora reaccionó demasiado tarde. La vio entre nubes gritar histérica por lo que acaba de hacer pero ella se sentía en un ensueño

- Nada – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza – quiero saber qué tiene de especial que te tiene totalmente poseída – se incorporó con lentitud

- No lo hagas ¿Si?

- ¡Por qué no! – gritó con furia tirando accidentalmente lo que quedaba – es…

- ¿No tienes examen?

- No sé – se movía con torpeza, ella se sentía flotando, en algún lugar entre un sueño y la realidad – Déjame en paz – acaba de olvidar todo lo que memorizo, sentía tanta paz y una extraña comezón

La rubia se acercó a ella con paso firme y retador. Una chispa de odio se encendió en su interior ¿Cómo se puede amar y odiar al mismo tiempo? Quería sacudirla con fuerza para ver si reaccionaba, suplicar porque la amara y a la vez pedirle se marchara…

- Me escucharás – la sujetó con fuerza del brazo – Sigue mintiéndote… Te odio, por el sin fin de sueños que destruiste, por venderme mentiras e ilusiones… por abandonarme y después culparme por ello, por lo cobarde que eres… No puede ser más terrible el amor cuando amas a quien no lo merece… sigue esperando por efímeros sueños, por quien te rescate porque yo nunca lo haré, la basura se queda con la basura…

Lentamente un hilo de sangre se desprendió de su nariz. Lo limpió con la mano, levantó la mirada buscando alguien que la ayudara, vio el rostro de su amante, se veía muy asustada y parecía le hablaba. Después… Después ya no había nada, se había desmayado.

El amanecer se posó sobre la ciudad rodeado de esa aura de perfección y divinidad. Así se veía también Haruka. Se observaba al espejo intentando anudar correctamente su corbata, no pensaba ni sentía… acaba de morir con el último anhelo. Se preguntaba si se debía a la droga que seguía en su sistema o al sentimiento de fracaso que se quedó ese día con ella. Siguió intentado atar la corbata mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Michiru. Temía llorar de nuevo. Con soltura y omnipotencia propia de la diosa del viento miró los ojos penetrantes de su sirena, leyó en ellos el reproche, el sentido innato de protección a esa falacia que ella llamaba verdad. Sonrió con un toque de ironía que se tornó cruel. Qué podría saber una niña como ella. Ella lo tuvo todo siempre, por lo menos ese mundo perfecto en el que se ensoñó… Y entonces volvió a reír, ironías de la vida ¿Quién abandonó a quién? La joven de cabello aguamarina emitió un pequeño sonido pero pareció detener su parlamento, quizá por el temor a esos ojos llenos de ira y venganza.

- No me culpes – masculló por fin la jovencita

- ¿He dicho algo así? – renegó la rubia

- También a mí me expulsarán – se mordió el labio – y qué más podía hacer ¡Te desmayaste! No despertabas y yo estaba asustada y…

- Demasiado drogada para pensar en algo

Qué graciosa era la vida. Hacía mucho no estudiaba como lo hizo para ese examen, estaba segura sacaría diez y ni siquiera lo presentó porque se desmayó. Hitori tenía razón ¿Cómo se le ocurrió drogarse? Por lo menos ya sabía que esa nunca sería la solución a sus problemas sino más. Michiru tan fuera de sí pidió a gritos ayuda, pronto llegó el entrenador y dos alumnos más, obvio que en el hospital explicaron las razones de su pequeña hemorragia nasal y su desmayo: Drogas

- Deja a esa niña – gritó Hitori

- No me pidas eso – decía entre lágrimas en el hospital – yo la amo

- ¡Te expulsarán!

- Pero la amo

- A perfecto… Entiéndelo ya Haruka es un amor enfermizo

¿Lo era? Lloró como nunca, gritó y pataleó hasta el día siguiente, ella siguió atribuyéndoselo a las drogas pero la realidad es que ya no pudo reprimir su yo temeroso.

- ¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció Michiru al ver que nunca lograría atar la corbata

- Por favor

- Nos entrevistarán por separado – dijo haciendo el nudo – así que no temas ni te pongas nerviosa, sólo di la verdad

- ¿Cómo? – rió por primera vez. Sonaba tan maternal

Las expulsarían, el reglamento era tan estricto y ella una imbécil, con su suerte hasta iría a la cárcel. Pero lo peor era pensar que se tendría que ir con su padre.

- ¿Crees estamos equivocadas?

- Claro, las drogas son malas – qué preguntas

- Me refiero – frunció el ceño – a que si crees esté mal el amor entre tú y yo… Hitori dice que es enfermizo y mi papá insinuó algo como torcido

- ¿Amarnos? ¿Te refiere a por ser las dos…? – ella asintió con la cabeza sin permitirle terminar la oración – no lo sé, el amor no es algo que puedas explicar, el amor es… Intensidad y pasión, creo que Hitori lo dijo por cómo nos autodestruimos con esta relación y tu papá… él es él – rió – para mí nunca interesó, te amaba, de verdad lo hacía y nunca importó lo que pasara, a veces me preocupaba cómo estarías tú, temía te lastimaran y sin embargo fui yo quien más daño te hice

- ¿Listas? – interrogó Hitori terminando su charla

- Sí

Volvió a preguntárselo en el auto, esta vez agregó si alguna vez pensaba convirtieron la soledad y su tristeza en amor. Haruka rió, lo suyo no era la filosofía, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar el amor. Emitió un profundo suspiro mientras su mente lucubraba entre mil ideas sin encontrar la palabra exacta para definir lo que ella significaba en su vida, porque aún le importaba. ¿Elegir ser diferentes? ¿Estar erradas? ¿Confundir amor con soledad? Pero si para ella nunca hubo dudas, ni en un segundo de su soledad, o en medio de sus problemas pensó en ello, para Haruka lo único cierto era que la amaba. Necesitaba ver sus ojos cada día, enamorarla y hacerla sonreír. Necesitaba cuidarla y sentir que ella la cuidaba… Necesitaba de su magia y quizá hasta de sus labios que la enloquecían y es que cómo explicarlo en una palabra, cómo decirle que su vida entera era ella.

- Y eso se sabe – terminó Haruka – qué – sonrió torpemente

- Yo tampoco podría explicarlo… Creo que es… y solo es

- El amor lo es todo… – y en voz casi inaudible continuó – Tú eres mi todo

El director ya las esperaba. Era un hombre alto y de mirada severa. Haruka ya había tenido el placer de visitarlo varias veces pero esta vez estaba segura nada la salvaría. Emitió un pequeño suspiro y esperó. El hombre paseó la mirada. En el lado izquierdo estaba Haruka con Hitori y en el derecho Michiru con Taichi. Meneó la cabeza. Carraspeó.

- Hablaré con Michiru primero. Esperen afuera, también usted señor Kaioh

Le pareció tardaron una eternidad. Estaba muy nerviosa, se dedicó a jugar con los botones de su saco hasta que Hitori le rogó se quedara en paz, también ella se sentía morir.

- Señor Kaioh – le llamó el director

Se veía furioso. De nuevo esperar. Cerró los ojos para mentalmente recordar cada ejercicio que memorizó y así distraerse. Escuchó se abría la puerta del director otra vez. Se paró.

- ¿Seguimos? – preguntó Hitori casi al punto del desmayo

El director negó con la cabeza y avanzó por el pasillo seguido de los Kaioh. Hitori vio la mirada de su niña, ese embelezo en el que vivía por esa insensata, la sujetó con fuerza impidiéndole ir tras ella.

- Pero

- No, esta vez no… Venimos a salvarte, ¿Qué pasará si pierdes la escuela? Estas a un año de terminar la preparatoria. Piensa, pederás la escuela, tu carrera, tus sueños… tu familia… ¿Por ella?

- Pero

- No – la apretó con fuerza – no dirás ni harás nada, cada que intentas algo bueno pro ella tú terminas en un gran lío, aprende a distinguir, ya basta, déjala ir

Esperaron largo tiempo. Escuchaba los ruidos provenientes de los otos pasillos, a la secretaria cotilleando pero nada de ellos. Iba a irse cuando los vio venir. Por la expresión de victoria en su sirena parecía la libró pero la expresión en el director era esa extraña satisfacción cuando tomarás venganza y el pobre Taichi se veía tan enfurecido.

- Es todo señora Tenoh

- ¿Ah sí? – miró a Haruka y luego a Michiru

- Tendrá una suspensión de dos días por comportamiento inapropiado, tendrás que trabajar mucho Haruka, con ello perderás cuatro exámenes y si no te esfuerzas reprobarás el semestre…

- ¿Y Michiru?

- Qué te importa – renegó la chiquilla

- ¿Dos días? – repetía Hitori creyendo soñaba. Y es que toda la noche no hizo mas que imaginar ese momento

- Sí señora, mi secretaria hará ahora mismo los papeles que debe firmar, dado lo delicado del asunto he sido benévolo.

- Gracias – antes que su niña pudiera decir algo la arrastró lejos de la escena – perfecto, perfecto – repetía contenta – ya está, seguirás aquí y no tiene que saberlo tu padre ¿verdad?

- ¿No le dijiste nada? – abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

- Lo intenté – pero su mirada la delató – bien, colgué cuando contestó pero no llamó, tiene identificador de llamadas así que la suerte lo decidió

- Si tu dices – reía

Sí, la vida podía dar un giro completo y remediarse… Casi por milagro. Fue un excelente día. Salió temprano de la escuela y su madrastra estaba tan feliz que la dejó ir al autódromo. Allí suplicó para que la dejaran competir de nuevo, estaba perdiendo cuando llegó Yared para interceder por ella

- Esta bien – masculló el hombre

Qué extraña era la vida. Aunque ahora necesitaba un doble esfuerzo y empezar a memorizar todos los libros que tuviera… ¡Todos!

- Creo tener la solución a tu problema con tu papá

- ¿Comprar uno nuevo? ¿Echarlo a la basura? ¿Lobotomía?

- Soluciones razonables güerita

- ¿Güerita?

- Ten una doble vida, una vida exactamente como tu padre la desea y como casi no lo ves será como actuar por un par de días, él te dejará en paz pensando que Hitori lo hace bien y como le ahorra la molestia de ser papá (perdón por eso de molestia) ¡Serás libre! Como Willy

- ¿Cómo una ballena?

- Sí, bueno no – reía el chico – te dejará en paz

- Supongo

¿Qué habría pasado con Michiru? ¿También serían dos días de expulsión? De seguro su madre la mataba. Quería llamarla ¿qué la detenía? Marcó si este día iba tan bien podría suceder los ansiados milagros…

- Hola preciosa – dijo al móvil

- Deja de llamar – y su sirena le colgó

Casi a las tres de la madrugada salió a la calle, necesitaba respirar un poco de oxígeno y buscar el tan ansiado descanso. No dejaba de pensar, en ella… Por un buen rato estuvo dando vueltas en su Ferrari hasta que la aburrición la llevó a la playa. Comenzaba a llover. Cada gota de agua parecía un recuerdo que la azotaba con fuerza. Encendió los limpiaparabrisas y se quedó estacionada a un lado de ese hermoso sitio donde acostumbraba traer a Michiru.

- Por favor una señal… Por favor

Estaba muy cansada, demasiado. Limpió el cristal con la manga de su camisa observando que afuera, en un rincón de ese paraje solitario estaba ella.

- ¿Será? – se rascó la cabeza

Un impulso la llevó a afuera. Corrió entre la tormenta hasta llegar a sus brazos. Ella estaba sentada en el piso observando la marea, la luna y la lluvia. Levantó la mirada al grito de Haruka. La rubia le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporase

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No lo sé… Quería… no lo sé – reía nerviosamente

- Te quiero – se abrazó a ella con desesperación

El amor no entiende de razones, no conoce de lógica ni racionaliza, piensa pero con ese impulso que viene de lo profundo del alma, se llena de sentimientos y palpita dando más que vida a nuestros cuerpos. Haruka sintió ese cuerpo delgado pegado al suyo, saboreó ese dulce aroma conjugado con la lluvia, percibía su corazón, cómo latía desesperado buscando protección, amor y ese algo que una tarde escapó. La rubia levantó la mirada observando las pocas estrellas del firmamento. Pedir un deseo. Vivir para soñar y al final es el amor lo que impulsa. No quería soltarla, no quería dejarla de sentir

- Solo me importas tú – susurraba desesperada

Importaba el ahora, importaba el alma que estalla en el anhelo de descanso. Silencio. Lágrimas que brotan y se conjugan con gotas de lluvia para lavar las penas y amarguras. Sus ojos se quedaron cerrados mientras sus brazos seguían reteniéndola a su lado. Michiru se quedó abrazándola callada y quieta ansiando eternidad.

Jugueteó con las llaves un rato, pronto Michiru se cansó de ello, estaba mojada y tenía sueño. Entre juegos le quitó sus llaves para abrir el pequeño departamento. Haruka se tendió en la cama, cansada y deseosa de terminar aquel día en brazos de ella. La joven la obligó a levantarse pues no quería dormir en un colchón mojado. Sacó ropa seca y ella mientras se metió a bañar.

- Tengo frío – musitó la violinista al salir del baño

- Y yo sueño – se secaba el cabello – No quiero bañarme, tengo sueño

- Olerás a perro mojado

- No me importa – bostezó

Se recostó en su lado de la cama y Michiru hizo lo propio. Cada una tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la otra. Sus cuerpos a penas se rozaban, tal parecía nunca se habían tocado o temían hacerlo. Ella me ama, ella no me ama… me ama… no me ama… Y ahora era la razón la que actuaba. Michiru ya no lo soportó, daba igual, lo daba cuando ya nada se puede perder ¿Seguiría permitiéndole al destino jugar con ella? Se dio la vuelta quedando cerca del cuerpo de la rubia, lentamente se abrazó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron tan juntos que parecían fusionarse el uno con el otro. Haruka se volteó para quedar frente a ese rostro de ángel, la abrazó con esa calidez que siempre le dedicó y así se quedaron profundamente dormidas.


	12. Chapter 12

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DOCE**

Y suele suceder que un día despiertas y te das cuenta que ya no puedes más. ¡Ya basta! Gritaba una extraña voz en el interior de Michiru. Era tiempo de poner un alto. No más llantos, no más pena por sí misma, no más amor, no más vida marchita que lleva a ese punto en que ya no hay nada… Y quien sabe, tal vez no más Haruka.

- Padre – sonrió la jovencita

- Me alegra llegaras… ojala me puedas ayudar con estos papeles… Últimamente no encuentro ni mis pensamientos

Se veía tan triste, tan perdido o más de lo que ella lo estaba. Pedía a gritos por esa misma paz que ella rogaba ¿el amor era así? Sí porque una sola palabra de Haruka bastaba para destrozar su corazón. Aún lo sentía, ese dolor intenso y anhelo por deshacerse de todo sentimiento, pero también la rubia era capaz de hacer latir desesperadamente su corazón, regresarle la razón y robarle la más encantadora sonrisa. Hizo un gesto de desdén y se sentó a trabajar con su padre

- He pensado en este invierno darnos una vuelta a Viena para ver escuelas y…

- ¿Y si no quisiera seguir estudiando?

Taichi se encogió de hombros, creyó que eso era lo que más anhelaba su hija, aunque en el último año ya no la conocía. Se rascó la cabeza y acarició su mejilla. Para él no importaba, solamente quería verla feliz, contemplar esa sonrisa y dulzura que Eloísa le arrebató sin piedad. Se sentó frente a ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y bajó la mirada temeroso de lo que podía encontrar en esos ojos.

- Mi niña, un día debemos decidir qué haremos con nuestras vidas, ya no es destino, ya no es lo que debemos sino lo que haremos. El camino esta allí y de nosotros dependerá cómo se pintará

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- No voy a estar siempre para ti, para salvarte o ayudarte y espero, ansío de verdad que un día despiertes y encuentres esa magia que se perdió en este tiempo. La fortaleza es el cómo luchar y la fuerza del corazón para levantarse ante la adversidad… Tienes una fortaleza increíble, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que abras los ojos y te des cuenta quién eres y qué es lo que quieres… Para que te decidas a ser feliz…

Ella se decidió por gritar basta, por dejar de rogar e intentar arrebatarle a la vida lo que se llevó. No más llantos desesperados, no más por qué, ni lamentaciones. Hora de asumir que el amor no era para ella, y en especial, admitir que lo que hubo entre ellas se terminó.

- Cómo sucede – musitó

- ¿El amor?

- Sí – sonrió la jovencita – Es tan extraño… Cuando ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás y salvar eso que se volvió… Insalvable…

- A veces solamente es el tiempo y punto

- Papá – masculló sin saber cómo iniciar – debes presentare mañana en la escuela

Lo planeó toda la noche. Haruka no tenía por qué pagar por todas las atrocidades que ella cometía. Se había asustado tanto al ver que no volvía en sí y sangraba. El director las citó con sus padres. Su madre gritó y culpó a su esposo de cómo hoy su hija iba en declive. Ella sonrió, apenas empezaba. Así que se fue a la escuela sólo con su padre.

- Hablaré con Michru primero. Esperen afuera, también usted señor Kaioh

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Tomó asiento y esperó por lo que el director tenía que decir. Obvio nunca se tragó esa tonta mentira de un simple desmayo y menos cuando vio qué tan drogada estaba. Michiru sonrió, no pretendía burlarse pero era muy gracioso lo que pasó ese día pues nunca vio a Haruka, la fuerte y sin sentimientos Haruka, llorar como un bebé en brazos de Hitori. En realidad no fue gracioso, le dolió en el alma verla destrozada… Saber que ella fue su perdición

- Bien ¿Cuál es su versión? Sin mentiras

- Qué puedo decirle

- No creo mucho, la vi señorita Kaioh y he sido razonable, le estoy dando la oportunidad de confesarme cómo es que llegó a sus manos esa droga ¿Acaso Haruka se la dio?

- Si digo sí de todos modos me expulsará

- No, será una falta grave pero se quedará en nuestra institución. Señorita Kaioh sobra decirle que se juega su futuro entero, usted es una persona muy talentosa, tiene una inteligencia superior al promedio y sé que no quiero perder una alumna excepcional como usted. Tiene la mala manía de hacer amistad con personas indeseables pero…

- Haruka es una buena alumna. Además si le digo lo que espera escuchar arruinaría el expediente de una persona inocente

- Bien dígame qué pasó – silencio – sé que la muerte de Jessica la afectó mucho pero…

- Jugaba, Haruka llegó, hemos tenido algunas fricciones y creí quería fastidiar como siempre, así que le di un puñetazo en la nariz y se desmayó

- ¿Y la droga?

- Ya le dije, jugaba… nada tuvo que ver, bien quizá le ofrecí… No lo recuerdo, estaba muy… drogada – el director levantó la ceja divertido

Después llamó a su papá y el alegato comenzó. Ambos estaba aferrados a culpar a Haruka, después su padre culpó a ese muchacho feo con quien salía, a Jean, a su esposa hasta que la chiquilla desesperada lo gritó a los cuatro vientos

- Papá tengo un serio problema y no quieres verlo… Lee mis labios: Me drogo

- No es cierto

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… Vaya al casillero allí tengo una dosis, y dos más en casa padre… ¡Por todos los dioses! Jugaba y no me gustaría expulsaran a Haruka sólo porque intentó ayudarme

- Estaba drogada también – objetó Taichi

- Claro que no, la golpeé cualquiera estaría turbado, y le dije cosas horribles – bajó la mirada

Fueron a los casilleros. Abrió el suyo y le señaló al director dónde guardaba la prueba del delito. Ya no había más dudas. Taichi aulló de dolor al ver que todo era verdad. Varios alumnos estaban ya en los pasillos observando la escena. Conmoción y murmullos pero a ella ya no le importaba los chismes porque con eso firmaba su sentencia de muerte

- Esto le costará una expulsión permanente – le comentó a Taichi

- Podríamos negociarlo

- Lo siento señor Kaioh, Michiru cruzó la línea, ha llegado muy lejos y aparte ha puesto en peligro a un alumno… Como usted esperaba la expulsión fuera para Tenoh pero ante los hechos no me queda nada mas que recomendarle una clínica de adicciones

- Sí

- Ni en sueños – chistó la jovencita – una cosa es que reconozca tengo un problema y otra muy diferente quiera solucionarlo

- Cállate ya – bramó su padre

- ¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

Leyó la hoja tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Expulsión definitiva. Qué mal se vería eso en su expediente. Su padre la había castigado hasta nuevo aviso restringiéndole toda actividad y la amenazó con enviarla a un internado pero ella sólo sonrió con una muequita de satisfacción y burla que lo enfadó más. Su madre se desmayó y entró en una crisis nerviosa espantosa. Qué actuación.

- Debe irse a un internado – sentenció Eloísa apenas recuperó el habla

- Sí – contestó él dándole por su lado

¿Qué seguía? Su plan no incluía cómo seguir con su vida después de eso. Escuchó su móvil, en la pantalla se leía el nombre Haruka ¿Sabría ya lo de la expulsión? Se alegró mucho cuando escuchó al director admitir no podía expulsar a la rubia y no le quedaba mas que darle una sanción.

- Deja de llamar – y colgó

¡Y ahora qué hacía! Por lo pronto irse a dormir. Se vistió su pijama y se metió a la cama. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que fue por un vaso con agua. En la cocina estaba su padre, se veía muy inquieto y perturbado. Ésta era la primera noche que pasaba en casa desde la separación. Se estaba quedando en la habitación de huéspedes.

- Lo siento tanto – masculló Michiru

- Más lo siento yo

- No necesito ir a una clínica, dejaré de consumirlas, no estoy tan hundida para no poderlo hacer…

- Supongo pero no confío ya en ti. Me parece que un internado te hará bien

- Supongo – sonrió

- Dime que es mentira, que solamente querías salvar a esa niña y te prometo que ya no diré nada más, ni siquiera iré a pelear mentiste o remediaré lo que hoy sucedió

- Papá – masculló con pesar – no es mentira, ella llegó cuando yo ya… tú sabes – frunció el ceño sin saber si llamarle a las cosas por su nombre

- Me encantaría saber es una mentira y que nuestro mayor problema es que la ames tanto… No las drogas

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – él asintió – me gustaría despedirme de Zaché antes de irme al internado

- Sí

- Gracias

- Mañana me voy… A Viena

- Creí nos iríamos hasta que terminara mi escuela – rió – ah ya veo, el plan siempre fue dejarme con mamá

- No es eso – ¿no lo era? – no puedes estar conmigo, la verdad es que tenía pensado enviarte a un internado y evitar conflictos con tu madre, es un sitio hermoso, serás más feliz que aquí

- Si tu dices

Hacía mucho lo sabía, el pleito de su custodia terminaba en ella abandonada a su suerte en la nada. Su padre hacía mucho ya tenía todo listo para viajar a Viena, los negocios apremiaron el viaje. Su madre la quería en un internado lejos de la rubia niña y ese feo hombre que la pretendía.

Empacó sus pertenencias y en una pequeña caja atada con un lazo lo que de verdad anhelaba llevar con ella, esa televisión portátil que Haruka le regaló, la foto triunfal que demostraba era una glotona. Una lágrima escapó al ver el rostro de Jessica. Sonrió y siguió empacando esos obsequios hermosos que le recordaban la vida no siempre fue en vano y triste. Al terminar miró alrededor fijándose en no olvidar nada.

- Se puede saber por qué empacaste todo – la regañó su madre

- No sé – sonrió como una tonta

- Faltan tres semanas para que te vayas

Se convirtió en un triste ornato más de la casa, un fantasma que deambulaba solitario entre pasillos. En las noches miraba las estrellas rogando por ese deseo que con tanta ansiedad pidió desde sus ocho años. Habló a la luna y cualquier Dios que la quisiera escuchar pues quería ella regresara, la volviera amar… si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Con el pasar de los días dejó de orar, dejó de levantar la vista al cielo y la última esperanza se desvaneció al igual que sus lágrimas.

- Andrea – saludó Eloísa – Michiru baja, tu amiguita llegó

- Sí mamá

Terminó con Zaché esa semana y fue entonces que empezó a salir con Andrea.

- Te amo – le musitaba la joven

Michiru contestaba con una mueca de ironía como si aquellas palabras se hubieran vuelto huecas y vacías. Pasaba los últimos días con ella cuando anhelaba desesperadamente llamar a su viento, decirle se marchaba y entonces ya no quedaría nada para ellas…

- Te ves mal – rió Andrea bebiéndose su cuarta cerveza – deberías emanciparte, para lo que falta para tu libertad

- Sí ¿Me prestas para el abogado?

- Claro, ahora que tenga trabajo…

- Gracias – rió animada

Volvió tarde casa. Su madre había bebido de nuevo y parecía estar a punto de perder la cabeza. Guardó silencio escuchando todos los insultos que ella le tenía. Levantó la ceja al ver que ella se cansaba, se fue a su recámara y Eloísa gritó

- Eres abominable

Por fin se quedaba sola, estaba en su habitación, se miró al espejo sin poder reconocerse. Miró de cerca sus ojos descifrando esa tristeza y amargura que veían los demás. En qué momento permitió que los fracasos terminaran con lo único bueno que tenía. Ya no se reconocía, su dulzura se desvaneció, el amor lo dejó de lado, tal vez encerrado en algún baúl olvidado para que no estorbara a su vida, a su sentido de sobrevivir. Oyó la voz de su madre gritándole otra vez, oyó sus golpeas a la puerta y el terror regresó a su ser.

- Abre esa maldita puerta

- Esta vez no – repetía para sí misma

Esta vez no lo permitiría, no dejaría que sus sueños se convirtieran en poca cosa. No más que esas ilusiones que la mantuvieron con vida, que llenaron sus ojos de divinidad y crearon grandes pinturas y melodías se desvanecieran por el maltrato de una mujer violenta. No más. No más torturas, no más insultos, no más postergar, no más miedos, no más golpes. Empacó lo que pudo en su mochila de la escuela mientras seguía su mente fusionando los dos únicos sonidos de la casa: esa tonada de piano y la voz de su madre. Hoy entendía, hoy vivía y despertaba de verdad a esa realidad en la que podía dibujar su destino, en la que podía construir sueños sin que el viento o ajenos se los llevaran dejándola sin armas

- Me voy – abrió la puerta por fin

- No te irás… Te mato primero – la sujetó con fuerza del brazo para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro

- Eso quiero verlo

La retó con la mirada. Eloísa tuvo miedo, ese momento que tanto evitó hoy llegaba. La soltó lentamente mientras ella se marchaba lejos, en busca de su propia felicidad.

No tenía idea a dónde ir. Debió pensarlo antes de salir así de su casa. No, no podía seguir pensando, ya bastaba de dejar de lado, esperar al príncipe encantado que la rescataría. Se iba, con el corazón marchito y la ansiedad a flor de piel. No supo a dónde ir así que se dirigió al único lugar que amaba: la playa. Ese rincón donde con Haruka contempló tantos amaneceres, el mar y vivió el amor. Se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas dobladas esperó el amanecer. Llovía como hacía mucho no sucedía en Tokio. La lluvia lavaría su dolor, limpiaría esa huída y enfrentamiento. Allí dormiría con todas esas cosas que quedaron por decir, depositaría sus tristezas y esperaría las horas necesarias para decidirse a vivir

- Michiru – oyó esa celestial voz llamándola

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- No lo sé… Quería… no lo sé

Se fue con ella. Dejó que el amor guiara en esa penumbra en que se sumió. Estaban una frente a la otra, resguardadas de la lluvia, sintiéndose por fin seguras en esa habitación. Eran ellas, eran todo y nada, el mundo ya coexistiría con ellas, sino en otra lejanía donde ya nada importaría, allí se quedaban, allí se amaban. Miró de un lado a otro fijándose en ese gato precioso color blanco que se contoneaba coqueto y misteriosos, como si quisiera conquistar y enamorar a aquellos que lo contemplaban

- Olerás a perro mojado

- No me importa – bostezó la rubia

Se acostó al lado de ella, sintió ese calor tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano para dejarse llevar ¿Por qué se separaron? Nació para amarla, pedía todas las noches a las estrellas por el amor que la agonía se llevó. Ya no más esperar. Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella para abrazarla. Sus cuerpos quedaron tan juntos que la oscuridad ya no pudo diferenciar el uno del otro. Se quedó así profundamente dormida, soñando con ese momento maravilloso en el que el cielo le regaló la dicha… el amor… eterno amor…

- Despierta preciosa – le musitaba al oído

Estaba tan cansada y enferma que apenas si lograba responder a los llamados de ese torbellino majestuoso. Entre abrió los ojos dejándose cuidar y atender. Tomó un poco de té y un par de cucharadas de la sopa. Vio entonces que la rubia tenía más gatos de los que podía contar. Quizá deliraba

- ¿Cuántos gatos tienes?

- Ocho con agregado

- ¿Quién es agregado?

- El blanco esponjoso ¿Quieres conocer al resto? Son todos de una misma camada –sonrió sonrojándose – Cómo los dejaba en la calle… son lindos… bueno un poco feos porque son callejeros pero agradables. Debes descansar

- Sí

Todo parecía un ensueño, la irrealidad que por fin la enloqueció. Buscó su calor y entre sus brazos se resguardo ¿Qué seguiría? Ir en busca de la felicidad… El amor…


	13. Chapter 13

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**TRECE**

Despertó angustiada creyendo que aquel encuentro se trató de un sueño. Escuchó el maullido de su gato y después ese ronroneo en su rostro, con la mano lo quitó de la cama. No soñó, allí estaba su bella niña, acarició delicadamente sus mejillas para darse cuenta tenía fiebre. La contempló tiernamente y pasó un paño húmedo por el rostro de la joven. Ella hizo un ligero movimiento como si fuera a despertar pero tan solo se acomodó para seguir durmiendo

- Ven acá agregado – corría por todos lados Ayame – creí estabas sola – se paró en seco observando que la rubia tenía compañía

- No es… No importa. Debo salir para comprar algunas cosas ¿Puedo dejarte a cargo?

- Sí, si te llevas al agregado, es muy malo conmigo, me muerde y me rasguña

- Es juguetón, es todo

Volvió tan pronto como pudo. Su sirena no había despertado y ella emitió un suspiro sintiéndose tranquila. Su hermana tenía razón, exageró al atrancar todo. Michiru abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente. Recargó su cabeza muy cerca del regazo de la rubia. Allí se estuvo otro rato hasta que despertó completamente

- Creí ya no me querías – musitó entre dormida y despierta

- ¿Por Paris? – la joven afirmó – No son así las cosas…

- ¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?

- No te iba dejar en la calle y menos lloviendo, no tengo corazón para ello

- Como sea, ya me voy, no pretendo molestarte – se intentó incorporar de la cama pero realmente estaba muy enferma.

- Siéntate – la tomó con delicadeza para ponerla a salvo antes que se desmayara – te vez muy pálida, iré por medicamento y después veremos qué hacer… Quédate por favor

No tuvo que rogarle mucho, Michiru se sentía muy mal, se acomodó de nuevo en sus brazos para volver a dormir profundamente.

La cuidó durante una semana completa. Le dedicó toda su atención y cariño a lo que Michiru agradeció con esa ternura que siempre la caracterizó. Durante un tiempo se sintió tranquila, como si la vida hubiera regresado a ese punto donde perdieron la felicidad pero ya no podían seguir escondidas del mundo real. Ella debía afrontar a sus padres. Anhelaba con el corazón evitarle la tortura

- Me recogiste como a tus gatos – se fingió enfadada

- Bueno si recogí a un gato por qué no a ti

- ¿El agregado? Ese no es un nombre

- Es bonito – le musitó al oído – además no es hermano de los otros y me gusta, me gusta mucho ese gato

- Es lindo – acarició su pelaje blanco esponjoso – Y tierno…

- Ah no el tierno es el gris y se llama piojoso

Michiru no pudo evitar escupir la leche que en ese momento tomaba ¿Le puso piojoso? De verdad que su inventiva era algo extraña. Estalló en carcajadas hasta que sus pensamientos llegaron a ese día en que le llamó piojitos. Frunció el ceño para dirigir una mirada colérica a la joven rubia

- Es lindo el nombre – la abrazó con el anhelo de poseerla

- No lo es – se liberó con brutalidad – En realidad no importa

- ¿Decidiste qué harás?

- Me encantaría irme lejos… donde ya nadie pueda hacernos daños

- Preciosa no podemos huir eternamente de nuestros problemas – la tomó del mentón – eres fuerte y sé estarás bien

- Quiero estar con mi padre… por un tiempo… Me iré a Viena… Voy a estudiar música

- Serás una gran violinista, lo sé porque veo en tus ojos eres especial – la besó con delicadeza en la mejilla temiendo ella escapara

Pero la fortuna siempre estaba con Haruka Tenoh. Logró convencer a su hermana que ahora que Hitori regresara de su curso le guardara el secreto de que tenía allí a Michiru. Aunque la joven ya había hablado a su casa, su madre estaba tan colérica e histérica que sabiendo se fue por su propio pie y no pensaba volver que sacó su foto en todas las cajas de leche con la leyenda: Desaparecida. A la rubia le hizo gracia, hasta tomaba más leche para recortar la fotografía y pegarla en el refrigerador

- Mi mamá se dará cuenta – renegó Ayame viendo que la despensa del día eran cinco litros de leche

- Creo rentaré un departamento… Así estaremos a salvo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes esconderla? Digo no creo que puedas comprar todos los cartones de leche del mundo, sin contar que salió en noticias, la policía la busca y

- Pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y podrá hacer lo que quiera

- ¿Por qué la proteges?

- Porque ella no tuvo la suerte de tener una linda mamá como nosotras – y la niña se ensanchó de orgullo, nunca había escuchado a su hermana mayor decir nada tan lindo sobre su madre

Antes de que se cumpliera la segunda semana de su desaparición consiguió rentar un modesto cuarto en la parte de arriba del edificio donde vivían. No quería dejarla sola allá pero era peor imaginar que Hitori la obligaría a "devolverla"

- Deja te ayudo – se comidió la niña al ver que Michiru estaba a punto del desmayo – yo cargo tu mochilita y mi hermana a ti

- Gracias – mascullo tambaleándose

- Si sigues mal tendremos que ir a un médico

- No es nada – sonrió leyendo en los ojos de la rubia la preocupación – estaré bien, no sabes cuanto te agradezco me ayudes y…

- Te quiero, no agradezcas nada – estuvo a punto de besarla pero se reprimió. ¿Si la asustaba? ¿Si se enfada y se iba?

Hitori regresó el fin de semana. No pareció notar nada extraño, ni siquiera el hecho que había demasiada leche en el refrigerador. La rubia rió, su hermana no debió preocuparse tanto ni perder una hora quitando el mural de recortes que hizo.

- ¿Has sabido algo de tu amiguita?

- ¿Cuál?

- Michiru… Supe que se fugó de su casa – la miró con severidad y Haruka sonrió

- ¿Se fugó? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente intentando aparentar asombro

- Sale en los cartones de leche su foto, no me digas no lo sabías

- Sí, lo sabía… De hecho la vi hace poco

- ¿Y luego? ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Ahorita?

- Sí – perdía los estribos

- No sé – rió animadamente – para qué me preguntas si sabes no puedo decirte

- Llama a sus padres están preocupados por ella

- Ya lo hizo

- ¿No está aquí verdad? ¿No tuviste nada que ver con su fuga?

- No y no – era cierto ¿no?

El asombroso cambio de la rubia dejó a más de uno impactado y a su padre en paz. Lucía una hermosa falda negra con una blusa estampada que ya no dejaba duda era una mujer, todos en el pequeño departamento negaron Haruka siguiera compitiendo y sus calificaciones parecían mejorar. Pero lo que lo dejó impactado fue saber que tenía un novio: Yared

- Vaya – quería llorar de felicidad

- Qué emocionante conocer a tu padre bomboncito

- Si puchinguis – contestó la rubia pidiendo a los dioses por no tener que besarlo

- Soy el hombre más feliz del planeta ¿Y cuando piensan casarse?

- ¡Papá! – gritó la joven – debo terminar la escuela

-¿Para qué? Tengo mucho dinero y este infeliz parece honesto, trabajador y un excelente yerno

- No me dejabas correr porque querías tuviera una profesión – rechinó los dientes

- Yo no tengo un título universitario y mírame… Lo de las carreras eran porque me daba miedo fueras… diferente pero ahora…

- ¿Puedo correr?

- ¿Puede correr? – interrogó el supuesto novio

- ¿Te parece apropiado? – abrió grande los ojos el hombre rubio

- Si le gusta, además eso me gustó de ella, no es como otras chicas y tenemos más en común y la amo mucho – empezaba a creer que la estaba regando – sí, casarnos, pronto… pronto…

- ¿Me dejas correr entonces?

- Como quieras… Debes llevarlo a la fiesta anual de la empresa, todos deben ir

- Vaya – renegó Hitori – ahora sí estamos invitadas

- Siempre lo estuvieron, pero hoy hay motivos para celebrar, mi niña tiene novio

Al terminar la comida y después de casi morir de risa recordando momentos memorables con Yared subió a ver a su sirena. Ya tenía un mes desaparecida y ella miles de cartones con su foto recortados. Se le olvidó cambiarse así que al verla Michiru se quedó atónita. Abrió la boca y Haruka se sonrojó.

- Te ves fantástica – rió – ¿A dónde iremos?

- A ningún lado – farfulló – quería darle gusto a mi padre para que me deje en paz

- Vaya así que Tenoh aprendió la gran lección de la vida: Darle a la gente por su lado

- Sí – gruñó – veo que te sientes mucho mejor

- Perfectamente y es hora que hablemos…

- Sí, como de por qué nunca me dijiste que te expulsaron de la escuela ¿Por eso te pegó tu mamá verdad?

- Sí… No, en fin de todas formas no podría ir

- Pero quedará en tu expediente y…

- Deja me apure yo ¿Si?

- Quisiera me prestaras dinero… Mucho dinero. Quiero irme a Viena con mi padre, no quiero ir a un internado, no quiero seguir viviendo así y tengo una buena propuesta para él

- Bien ¿Cuánto es mucho dinero? – Michiru le extendió un papel donde lo escribió esperando fuera menos impactante pero no. La rubia casi se desmaya – te puedo dar la mitad y quizá si junto de aquí y allá… no sé igual dos tercios

- Esta bien, lo que sea es bienvenido

- ¿Te irás sola?

- No, con Andrea… Hablé con ella esta mañana. No te enfades – tomó sus manos – ella solamente me quiere ayudar

- Yo también te puedo acompañar

- Por favor Haruka, no lo hagas más difícil, para ti eso significaría el fin de todo lo que has construido y… Creo necesitamos tiempo, dejarnos, tal vez un día…

- Sí un día – masculló molesta. Se liberó de sus manos – bien me voy, debo estudiar y aún no memorizo dos libros

- ¿Estudiar de qué?

- Álgebra

- ¿Memorizar?

- Debo sacar una buena nota así que en vista que no entiendo nada decidí memorizar todos los libros, funcionó con Historia

- No es lo mismo – sonrió con ternura – trae tu libro y la guía de estudio, yo te ayudaré…

- No

- Por favor – y la rubia no pudo resistirse a esa mirada angelical suplicante – bien – ya iba en la puerta cuando volteó a verla – pienso sacar ficha para estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica… Necesito mucho tu ayuda, porque quiero entrar

- Lo harás

Se iría con Andrea. Se la arrebataban de nuevo y ya no podía hacer nada porque ella misma le suplicó la dejar ir. Sí, Hitori tenía razón, era tiempo de dejar, momento de libertad. Esa noche escapó en la oscuridad para ir a dormir a su lado, le dijo que estaba preocupada por el examen y quería aclarar unas dudas pero sólo quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible antes que se fuera porque sabía ya no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Tiempo de madurar. Tiempo de crecer y tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Antes de terminar el segundo mes ya tenía todo listo. Haruka logró conseguirle más dinero del que le prometió. Ya tenía todo, su pasaporte, su mochila y unas ganas inmensas de triunfar y salir adelante. Miró a la rubia que desde ayer la esquivaba. Sentía que se le destrozaba el alma porque lo único que siempre la retuvo fue ella. Tocó su rostro con la yema de sus dedos cerciorándose no estaba en un sueño.

- Ya es hora – dijo Ayame anunciando la llegada de Andrea

- En cuanto pueda te devolveré tu dinero

- No te apures por eso – sonrió la rubia – que te vaya muy bien – extendió la mano

No Michiru no se iba a quedar con un triste apretón de manos cuando corrían el peligro de no verse nunca más. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza y Haruka comenzó a llorar desesperada. Se aferró y entre lágrimas le suplicó porque no se fuera hasta que entendió si seguía así lograría ella jamás emprendiera sus sueños. Hora de dejar ir, momento para aprender que las personas a pesar que físicamente no estén con nosotros seguirán en nuestros corazones. Se separaron y ella se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa

- Lo siento, pero ya vete – le ordenó – perderán el vuelo

- Cuídate mucho. Te quiero

- Yo también te quiero preciosa, buen viaje

Quería su libertad, ese pedazo de alma que el dolor le arrebató y poder recuperar ese corazón echo trizas… No la detendría. Vio a Andrea, radiante y bella como siempre, contaba algunas bromas demasiado tontas sobre el viaje y finalmente se cayó cuando ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Nos vemos entonces – estrechó la manita de la niña

- Adiós – estaba Ayame embelezada

- Cuídala – sentenció la rubia – te prometo que si le pasa algo lamentarás el día en que te cruzaste conmigo

- Tranquila, llegará a salvo a Viena

- Hasta pronto

Se quedó allí, parada a media calle observando cómo el auto se perdía en el horizonte. Un dolor insoportable se sentía en su pecho, le arrebataron un pedazo de alma tan ferozmente que el dolor la adormeció. Agitó la mano pero ya estaba Michiru muy lejos para verlo. Ayame apretó su otra mano y con ademán la invitó a regresar a casa… Todo terminó…

- Hasta pronto Michiru Kaioh

Levantó la vista al cielo prometiéndose a sí misma que éste no sería el adiós definitivo


	14. Chapter 14

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**CATORCE**

Tiempo de madurar. Tiempo de crecer y tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Antes de terminar el segundo mes ya tenía todo listo. Haruka logró conseguirle más dinero del que le prometió. Ya estaba lista, su pasaporte, su mochila y unas ganas inmensas de triunfar y salir adelante. Miró a la rubia que desde ayer la esquivaba. Sentía que se le destrozaba el alma porque lo único que siempre la retuvo fue ella.

- Ya es hora – dijo Ayame anunciando la llegada de Andrea

Se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Ésta era la despedida, temía tanto llorar, arrepentirse y aferrarse a un amor que ya no podía salvarse. Haruka comenzó a llorar desesperada. Sentía las lágrimas de la joven y escuchaba ese sollozo destrozando de dolor su alma. También a ella se le escapó el llanto

- Lo siento, pero ya vete – le ordenó – perderán el vuelo

- Cuídate mucho. Te quiero – se secaba todavía las lágrimas con su fino pañuelito

- Yo también te quiero preciosa, buen viaje

Andrea por fin había llegado. Su corazón se aceleró pensando que ese sería el final de su amor. Hoy se cerraba un capítulo más de su vida, no, no era uno más sino el más especial. Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza dibujando en su mente esa última imagen de ella, su viento indomable

- Nos vemos entonces – estrechó la manita de la niña

- Adiós – estaba Ayame embelezada con Andrea

- Cuídala – sentenció la rubia – te prometo que si le pasa algo lamentarás el día en que te cruzaste conmigo

- Tranquila, llegará a salvo a Viena

- Hasta pronto

Y Michiru volteó atrás sabiendo que ese era el adiós. Se subió al auto y en silencio se despidió del amor que nunca fue. Ya no tenía corazón porque esa mitad que se quedó con ella ahora estaba destrozada y marchita pero la otra se quedaba con el amor de su vida: Haruka Tenoh. Poco a poco la imagen de la rubia se fue perdiendo hasta que ella ya no tenía nada que mirar atrás sólo hacia enfrente: Su futuro…

Las mentiras eran su fuerte, pero lo hizo con propósitos nobles. Si le decía a Haruka que su padre no tenía intenciones de ayudarla sino era bajo sus propias reglas y que ella no aceptó qué podía decirle que iba a hacer sola a Viena. Iba a intentar alcanzar sus sueños, devolver la esperanza y la ilusión a su marchita vida. Así que luego de un largo viaje y cruzar los dedos esperando nadie notara su pasaporte era falso llegaba a la hermosa ciudad de Viena

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Ahora qué? – rió Andrea – tengo una tía que nos dará hospedaje, necesitarás un empleo y luego terminar la prepa para lanzarte al conservatorio, eso te tomará como seis meses

- Qué bien – sonrió con ironía

La casa de la famosa tía estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Era un sitio hermoso, con un gran jardín y habitaciones cómodas. Andrea se veía radiante, no podía pedirle nada más a la vida y ahora tendría oportunidad con Michiru… Sin Haruka…

- Ésta será su habitación

- Qué linda – sonrió la joven violinista – es un lugar precioso

- No es un hotel, el desayuno se sirve a las ocho, la comida a las dos, la cena a las siete y la puerta se cierra a las nueve

- Bien – Andrea no podría apegarse a semejante régimen

Desempacaron y salieron a conocer la ciudad. Michiru tenía que ir a hacer los trámites necesarios para revalidar lo que hizo de preparatoria y así poder terminarla. Perdió el día completo y no resolvió nada mientras Andy consiguió galán con quién salir esa noche

- No, no quiero ir – dijo por tercera vez – además qué haremos ¿Decirles que el antro se debe terminar antes de la nueve?

- Yo me iré a dormir con él… No sé tú

- No – cuarta vez y esperaba entendiera qué era un no

Se despertó temprano, era sábado y ya ninguna oficina gubernamental trabajaba por lo que debería esperar hasta el lunes. Andrea no había llegado así que tendría que cubrir su desaparición. Bajó a almorzar descubriendo que la joven ya estaba allí, con la misma ropa de ayer

- En cuanto terminen de desayunar quiero Andy limpies la cocina y Michiru el garaje – dicho esto dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa repleta de piedras

- ¿Y esto? – miró la joven extrañada aquella bolsa

- Talla cada loza con ellas, para que se vean muy lindas y luego con un cepillo… Apúrate o no terminarás antes que se meta el sol

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quiere talle cada loza con esto? – si los cálculos no el fallaban eso equivalía a no terminar en más de dos días

- Sí

No podía renegar, después de todo, la mujer no les cobraba ni hospedaje ni alimentos. Empezó la faena. Para las once ya tenía ampollas y unas ganas tremendas de salir huyendo. Un auto llegaba. Se quedó allí a media cochera hincada observando a la joven que descendía de él. Era una muchacha casi de la edad de Andy, muy hermosa y con ciertos ademanes arrogantes.

- Lavas el coche por favor… Me voy el domingo a medio día

- ¿Cómo?

- Que laves el coche sorda – repitió la engreída – ¿No eres la nueva que mi mamá hospeda?

- Sí

- Eso creí – observó la piedrita que tenía en su mano Michiru – apúrate a tallar, a mí la primera vez me tomó tres días

- Bien

¿Acaso llegó al mundo de Candy o una de esas raras historias? Y como lo dijo Zuley, porque descubrió que así se llamaba la joven cuando Andrea la saludó en la cena, eso le tomaría días. Eran las nueve de la noche, tenía ampollas, las rodillas adoloridas y le faltaba más de la mitad, quería matar a Andy sólo que cuando vio que también ella la pasaba tan mal desistió, aparte que estaba exhausta.

Su nueva vida se asemejaba a la de cenicienta. Andrea y ella eran las criadas de la casa. Se tenía que levantarse más temprano para antes de almorzar lavar todos los trastes sucios, de allí ir a arreglar sus papeles y luego regresar a cumplir las tareas del día. De nada le servía escapar porque llegara a la hora que fuera la famosa tía Luid ya le tenía los deberes para ese día. La comida era más que miserable, raciones pequeñas y casi siempre lo más económico. Cuando logró ingresar a la escuela fue peor. Ahora tenía un trabajo más.

- Apaga la luz – gritaba la huraña mujer

- Cómo rayos terminaré la tarea – renegaba Michiru por lo bajo

A la luz de una vela seguía sus labores escolares. Recordaba lo que su padre le dijo, lo bueno cuesta, y si no se requería esfuerzo no valía la pena. Se dormía muy tarde, se levantaba muy temprano, medio se alimentaba, trabajaba largas jornadas y estudiaba ¿Más? Sí porque el fin de semana llegaba de la universidad Zuley, con su arrogancia a flor de piel. Y ella debía lavar su auto, a veces su ropa sucia de toda la semana y para colmo oler las exquisitas comidas que le preparaba porque para ella sí tenía presupuesto la avara mujer

- Qué bien huele – le rugían las tripas a la pobre de Andy – ojala nos diera una cucharadita… Ahora recuerdo por qué nunca visitábamos a la tía Luid, es que era muy tacaña

- Vaya si no me dices no me doy cuenta ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con Zuley?

- Por culpa de la mensa de Jessy – bajó la mirada al ver la expresión triste de Michiru – lo siento

- No, déjalo así… Dime qué hizo

- Nada retó su inteligencia, sabes bien que Jessy tenía un coeficiente difícil de superar y sin querer hirió el orgullo de la prima. Presumía ese año ganó un concurso de deletreo, luego Jean para molestarla la retó y hasta allí ella estaba feliz – sonrió – pero insinuó que Jessica era tonta y no se aguantó. Fin de nuestra amistad, esa tarde nos reímos mucho porque después que Zuley vio que Jessica no se inventaba las palabras dejó de buscarlas en el diccionario para intentar deletrear cuanta ocurrencia tenía nuestra hermanita

- La extraño – musitó con melancolía – la extraño tanto

- Yo también – la abrazó con fraternidad – estaremos bien, solo será un par de meses y cuando entres al conservatorio podrás estar en las residencias y…

- Sí, estaremos bien…

- Deberías escribirle a Haruka

- No, es mejor así… Olvidar

Casi babearon al ver el suculento plato de Zuley. Michiru prefirió distraer su mente así que se fijó en la cocina para ver si habría alguna forma de robarle a la tía algo de comida. Todo lo tenía medido, era capaz de saber si tomaron una cucharadita de azúcar o un fríjol. Entonces su mirada se clavó en la muchacha, de verdad era muy bella, tenía el pelo castaño y una nariz simpatiquísima que Andy apostaba era operada. Sus ojos color miel siempre tenían una pizca de arrogancia y cuando no abusaba de ello ese toque le quedaba fantástico. Era alta y delgada y…

- Qué

- Lo siento – se avergonzó de ser descubierta observándola

- ¿Quieren un poco? Oh no gracias Zuley qué amable, tus modales son excepcionales – decía Andrea en su loco monólogo hasta que esa mirada colérica por parte de su tía la calló

Once de la mañana, la tía dormía, la prima de compras y ellas limpiando y con hambre. Michiru observó que el mandado de la mañana tía Luid no lo desempacaba aún. Sonrió traviesamente y con el codo golpeó las costillas de su compañera

- Pensará le robó el de la tienda… No nos puede culpar porque ese mandado lo trajo Zuley

- Y ella por qué le robaría dos huevos – sonrió Andy

Sacaron sus dos huevos y corrieron hasta la calle gritando de emoción. Hasta que se fijaron en su torpeza ¿Se los comerían crudos? La joven violinista de buena gana lo haría. Entonces Andrea regresó a la cocina, calentó el aceite lo más que pudo y corrió a la cochera.

- Ahora – decía con cacerola en mano

- Aquí vamos – quebró los huevos – desayuno Express

La artimaña descubierta resultó genial. Cada fin de semana esperaban con ansiedad Zuley fuera por la despensa, la tía se iba a dormir y distraer a la muchacha no le costaba mucho a Michiru así Andrea robaba un par de cosas: un plátano, una manzana, un jitomate, una vez se llevó una cebollita y un rábano, algún sobre de café o de té, cereal, azúcar, en otra ocasión tuvo la loca idea de robarse un pedazo de carne que se comió crudo ante el asombro de su compañera… Y cualquier cosa que se dejara y fuera comestible para Andrea…

Para el tercer mes de su estancia Michiru empezó a notar que Zuley se veía más radiante, estaba feliz para sorpresa de todos. Le daba igual cómo quedara su ropa o el auto y ese fin de semana hasta les invitó de su postre a lo que ambas se apresuraron a servirse antes que se arrepintiera

- ¿Te gusta la ensalada de frutas que hace mi madre?

- ¿Ensalada de frutas? – estaba atragantada la chiquilla

- Sí, es un invento de ella… Dulce, muy dulce como tú – se sonrojó o eso le pareció a Andrea

- Oh sí – reía ya en la habitación – Dulce muy dulce como tú – arremedó el tonito petulante de su prima

- ¿Y esa burla a qué viene? – sonrió Michiru tendiéndose en la cama

- Que sonó extraño… No será que… No, no creo

- ¿Saldrás esta noche? – cambió de tema

- Sí, y vuelvo hasta mañana… Podemos buscarte novio

- No gracias

Otro fin de semana que se iba. El lunes fue un mal día, tenía un trabajo escolar y cuando llegó a casa la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Michiru suplicó pero la tía le dijo que las reglas eran reglas ¿Y a todo esto dónde estaba Andy?

- No sé, tampoco ha llegado, así que se harán compañía

- Qué mala

Se durmió en un rincón de la calle. La noche estuvo tan fría que no fue para menos enfermara. Y cuando llegó el sábado ella apenas sabía qué estaba haciendo.

- Quítate niña – la regañó la mujer – no te quiero en la cocina ni cerca de la ropa de mi hija o su habitación, la llenarás de gérmenes

- ¿Y qué hago?

- Saca la mala hierba del jardín

- Bueno

Por lo menos tuvo menos trabajo. Como se volvió costumbre Zuley llegó radiante de felicidad y hasta silbando una tonada de moda. Michiru no estaba de ánimo para el teatrito de esta semana y poder robar comida de la alacena pero Andrea le prometió comprarle antigripales si le ayudaba… y un té

- Bien – renegó

Como todos los fines de semana la chica dejó las bolsas de mandado en la cocina y se fue a su habitación. Michiru tocó con el pretexto de ver si tenía alguna pastilla que le regalara

- Te ves mal

- No sólo me veo, me siento

- Pasa – por primera vez la invitaba a entrar porque casi siempre ella lo hacía para fastidiarla y entretenerse peleando por lo confianzuda que era – tengo unos antigripales muy buenos y podría traerte un té

- ¡NO! – gritó histérica – es que – cómo explicaba su comportamiento – no quiero te vayas

- ¿Ah no? – se sonrojó notablemente

- No, porque si algo se pierde en tu habitación me culparás a mí – y Zuley frunció el ceño echa una verdadera furia

- No seas estúpida nunca haría eso ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy Andrea. Toma – le aventó la caja de pastillas – y lárgate

- Pero – demasiado tarde, ya estaba afuera y con la nariz adolorida porque la muy mal educada le cerró la puerta de golpe en el rostro – ¡Andrea! – gritó desesperada

- Ya vengo – decía con el mandado escondido debajo de la blusa – deberías estar con ella

- Me echó

- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Estornudaste sobre ella?

- No, está loca… Juro está loca

Y creyó sí porque su humor cambió repentinamente.

Andrea estaba segura había algo extraño en su prima. Era temperamental pero ese cambio abrupto de estado de ánimo de plano caía en irracional ¿Y si era maniacodepresiva? Se rió sola, a ella qué le importaba. Aunque su primera teoría hubiera sido muy divertida e interesante de ser cierta, ella creía que estaba…

- ¿De dónde sacaste este boceto?

- ¿De dónde? Es mío – contestó Michiru

- No es cierto – se burló Zuley – en mi universidad

- O sea no – secundó Andy con tono presumido

- En mi universidad – la mató con la mirada esperando ya no la interrumpiera con sus niñerías – tenemos el cuadro de ese boceto, se ven iguales, claro éste es a lápiz pero… Hasta copiaste la firma: Kaioh M.

- Que tal Kaioh Michiru

- Sí – dijo Zuley sin darse cuenta aún – así se apellida Kaioh

- Michiru ¿Conoces a Kaioh Michiru?

- Tienen el mismo nombre – se asombró la chica

- Tarada son la misma persona

Zuley se rió un buen rato hasta que vio que Andy no bromeaba. Miró a Michiru atónita y luego a su prima, así estuvo largo rato hasta que gritó tan feo que despertó a su madre. La mujer entró en la cocina aterrada y creyendo que algo terrible le habían hecho las niñas malas que hospedaba

- Mamá, ella – señaló a la joven de cabello aguamarina – pintó un cuadro que vale miles de euros… ¡Miles! Y está en mi universidad

- Sí, por qué no se nos ocurrió – se golpeó Andy la frente con la palma de la mano – pinta un cuadro Michiru así podemos comprar un departamento

- Claro, si me compras el material ¿O lo pinto con la hierba y la basura?

- ¿Puedes? – la veía Zuley con adoración

- No

Como la tía Luid nada sabía de arte ni le interesaba lo pasó por alto y volvió a la cama. En cambio su hija seguía tan asombrada y perpleja que le prohibió a Michiru lavar los traste temiendo se arruinaran sus manos de artista a lo que la jovencita se sintió algo cohibida y atrapada.

- Estudio arquitectura, puedes pagarle a mi mamá con clases

- ¡Tú mamá pintando! No creo que mi tía pueda aprender nada… Ya está muy viejita para eso y no parece gustarle

- ¡Estúpida! Hablo que me ayude con mis materias a mí

- Ah – y Michiru reía a carcajadas – Pues a ver si mi tía quiere, si ya le gustamos de chachas

Pero la mujer haría cualquier cosa por su hija, hasta perder a una de sus criadas.

Dejó los deberes domésticos para incursionar en el duro arte de la enseñanza. El primer fin de semana más de una vez pasó por su cabeza la idea de estrangular a Zuley. La joven era necia, le gustaba hacer las cosas a su modo, su prepotencia llegaba a límites inimaginables y claro el punto cumbre de un artista: imaginación, ella lo carecía ¡Totalmente! ¿No podía regresar a pulir los azulejos del baño?

- Le dije a mi mamá que te preparara también spaghetti

- Gracias – la amabilidad no era el fuerte de Zuley ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Toma – renegó la mujer viendo que perdía utilidades alimentando a una chiquilla cualquiera como a su niña hermosa

- ¿No quieres Andy?

- Oh qué amable en ofrecer Michiru – y le pasó su plato en el cual la jovencita colocó la mitad de lo que tenía

- No hagas eso – masculló la joven de cabello castaño

- ¿Por qué no?

- Mi mamá se enfadará… La desairas

- No, también a Andy se le antoja, eso es un cumplido

- Bien no lo hagas pediremos un plato también para ella

Andrea lloró de emoción, había muerto y estaba en el cielo. A partir de entonces se volvió ley y todos los fines de semana comían lo mismo que Zuley hasta reventar. Casi siempre Michiru iba el lunes a clases con un tremendo dolor de estómago y diarrea por tanto que tragó. Pero así no sentía tanto lo poco que la tía les daba porque dado que aumentó el gasto debía recuperarse de algún lado

- ¿Tienes novio Michiru? – preguntó ese fin de semana Zuley

- No

- ¿Te gusta alguien?

- No

- Entonces esta bien si te invito a salir

- ¿Una cita?

- No, salir – estaba roja completamente y sus orejas ardían

- Supongo

La llevó a conocer algunos lugares turísticos de Viena como la catedral gótica de San Esteban, estaba tan fascinada con su carrera de arquitectura que no paraba de hablar sobre el tipo de construcción de cada sitio y sin fin de tecnicismos que solamente ella entendía. De allí fueron al cine, la última función

- ¿Y no nos quedaremos afuera?

- No, tengo llaves, esa regla es sólo para ustedes – antes que dijera algo más agregó – y yo me encargo hoy duermas en tu camita

- Bien – respiró aliviada – porque la última vez me resfrié y no me alivié sino hasta una semana después

- Si vuelve a pasarte llámame, si no convenzo a mamá de dejarte dormir adentro puedo ir por ti y llevarte a un lugar bonito – de nuevo se sonrojaba

- Bueno – se recargó en su hombro y se descubrió coqueteándole ¡Coqueteaba!

Volvieron muy noche a casa. Zuley le pidió la acompañara a su habitación, tenía algo para obsequiarle. Ahora sí Michiru estaba muy preocupada ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Regalarle algo a ella?

- Mira – sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo y lápices de colores profesionales

- Gracias – arqueó la ceja sin poder evitar observarla con recelo

- ¿Por qué crees que te haré algo malo? ¿Qué te cuenta Andy que crees soy una mala persona?

- Nada – rió – es solo que no eres así…

- ¿Y no te gusta sea atenta y linda contigo?

- Sí, supongo

- ¿Es cierto que también tocas?

- Sí, de hecho vine para estudiar música… En cuanto termine la preparatoria

- Yo podría ayudarte a ingresar sabes

- ¿De verdad? – ¿Por qué tenía las mejillas sonrojadas? ¿Por qué era tan amable? – Ya me voy entonces

- Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana y gracias – lo hizo otras vez, se le escapó esa sonrisa seductora que usaba para flirtear

Su vida resultaba más sencilla y hasta con cierto encanto gracias a Zuley y las ocurrencias de Andy. Estaba por terminar el curso de revalidación, había sacado su violín después de mucho ahorrar para conseguir cuerdas nuevas. Apenas tocó una nota y la tía a gritos le pidió callara ese ruido infernal. Adiós a sus prácticas a menos qué… Y se fue al centro a tocar. Todas las tardes lo hacía, se volvió tan popular que pronto empezó a ganar el dinero suficiente para rentar un departamento. Hasta ese fatal día

- Niña no puedes estar aquí mendingando

- ¿Mendingando? – abrió grandes sus ojos verdes, se imaginó la expresión de su madre cuando supiera lo que ese policía le dijo y se soltó a reír como loca

- Vete o te detendré

- Lo siento – no podía parara de reír – es que solamente pretendía practicar, pero ya no volveré a tocar

- Espere – gritó un hombre de edad madura. Estaba canoso, muy gordo y su baja estatura lo hacía verse muy cómico – toca precioso sería un error robarnos el privilegio de escucharla – tengo un pequeño bar, no puedo ofrecer el sueldo de un artista como tu talla merece pero sí algo muy similar a lo que pudieras ganar aquí "mendingando" – como respuesta Michiru estalló en carcajadas

- Vete – sentenció el policía – la próxima te detengo

- Sí – miró al regordete hombre – sí, acepto

Una noche escaparon para ir a un antro, así que fueron a dormir hasta las cinco de la mañana a un motel de mala muerte que por supuesto Michiru pagó.

- Felicidades – apagó la luz Andy

- Gracias – sonrió en la oscuridad. Su suerte cambiaba

El viernes de esa semana se quedó afuera. Se fue a un motel como lo hizo con Andy pero no era lo mismo ir acompañada (aunque fuera por Andrea) que sola. El terror se apoderó de ella antes de pagar el cuarto y salió despavorida. Llamó a Zuley

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre niña! – la reprendió al llegar por ella – deja de pensar como Andy. No puedo llevarte a casa de mi madre, donde vea la hora ¡Dos de la mañana! Te mata y a mí también por conducir a estas horas

- Lo siento – se disculpó

- Iremos a mi departamento

Vivía muy cerca de la universidad, era un sitio tranquilo y hermoso, un tanto frívolo al puro estilo de la jovencita. No tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar nada, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir.

- Se qué es un mal momento pero necesito decírtelo porque me enloquece tenerte así

- ¿Así como? – preguntó más dormida que despierta

- A un lado mío

Medio abrió los ojos. Sí, estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, ella en el lado derecho y Zuley en el izquierdo. Usaba sólo la ropa interior pero qué quería no planeó quedarse afuera y la tacaña no le prestó ropa ¿O sí? Estaba tan exhausta por la semana que no sabía ya. Cerró los ojos

- Michiru no me abraces – renegó haciendo su brazo a un lado de un golpe

- Sí – soñaba tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta

- Me iré a dormir afuera

- Sí – abrió los ojos – ¿Por qué? – juguetonamente la jaló del brazo sólo que estaba tan a la orilla que el movimiento hizo ella cayera de la cama y se trajera consigo a la pobre muchacha – lo siento – reía a carcajadas con Zuley encima de ella

- Michiru

Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros. En la oscuridad las cosas se ven más extrañas e irreales ¿Por qué Zuley tenía esa mirada embelezada? Era como si estuviera… ¿Enamorada de ella? Las respuestas llegaron pronto. La besó. Michiru se quedó paralizada. La joven de cabello castaño se encogió de hombros, sonrió y volvió a besarla. Esta vez Michiru sí contestó y se aferró a sus labios, pasó sus brazos por su cuello

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Salir?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- No – la besó de nuevo

- ¿Cómo? – saltó poniéndose en pie – ¿Me explicas eso?

- No puedo ser tu novia – sonrió Michiru

- ¿Tienes algún problema con esas relaciones? Digo si me besaste es porque te gusto ¿O no?

- Sí pero…

Había pasado ya un año desde que llegó a Viena, esperó con ansia que la lejanía borrara de su mente y corazón a Haruka. Y hasta descubrió al mes de su estancia que ya no pensaba en ella, pero eso no significaba la dejara de amar. Y hoy, en esa noche especial estaba segura que amaba a la rubia. Le robó el corazón ese día en la catedral, cuando la vio dormida en las bancas y…

- Amo a otra personas es todo… Y no es justo para ella – le contaba en la mañana a Andy

- Vaya, ya decía yo que estaba clavada contigo ¡Qué linda, me fuiste fiel!

- Tonta – le golpeó juguetonamente

- Pues prepárate porque hará nuestras vidas miserables y dudo te ayude a entrar al conservatorio

- Demonios, pero no puedo salir con ella así

- Sí puedes que no quieras es otra cosa. Un clavo saca otro clavo

Zuley dejó de hablarle y dos semanas después de ir a casa. Michiru se sentía muy mal pero no creía que debía salir con ella sólo por salir. Terminó la preparatoria y dado que se tardaría el papeleo perdería otro año, no podían darle ficha sin sus papeles. Podía esperar, no llevaba prisa. Esa misma tarde compró un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones para Zuley, sentía debía disculparse.

- Qué – refunfuñó como siempre

- Para ti – saludó la chiquilla

- Ah – las tomó y le pareció sonrió – ¿Cómo está mi madre? Ya no quiero ni llamar porque se pone histérica

- Sí está preocupada, no sabe si tienes o no calzones limpios suficientes – logró sonrojarla – Andy dice que nunca te encuentra, siempre deja la ropa con la vecinita – y suponía "la vecinita" debía ser muy atractiva y atenta por lo mucho que Andy tardaba en regresar

- Tengo ocupaciones… Se lo dije a mi madre

- Siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotras…

- Michiru – extendió un sobre que la chiquilla miró extrañada – ábrelo boba

- ¿Ingreso al Conservatorio de Viena? ¡Puedo estudiar música!

- Claro bobita – sonrió – te lo prometí

- Creí – miró sus ojos tristes – oh gracias – se colgó de su cuello

- Por favor – la abrazó con fuerza – intentémoslo, no te pido me ames, sino ver si funciona, te prometo asumo los riesgos…

- Pero…

- Salir y probar… Lento, te prometo ir a tu paso

- ¿Y ya irás a la casa?

- No dejes que Andy te meta ideas, no voy porque de verdad tengo trabajo. A mí me encanta estar contigo, verte y es que cuando sonríes el mundo entero brilla – se sonrojó hasta las orejas – yo no voy porque estoy ocupada

- ¿Y cómo esperas salgamos?

- Quien sabe – rió animadamente – me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré de ti… dime que sí

Michiru sonrió. Su respuesta: ese tierno y dulce beso en sus labios. Se abrazó a ella, Zuley reía animada por la idea mientras Michiru le susurraba al oído: sí.

¿Olvidó a Haruka? Sentía algo muy especial por esa jovencita, un cariño que brotaba sincero y latía con fuerza en su ser ¿Y si era tiempo de amar? Un año que no veía a su viento indomable. Sonrió al cielo, el viento acarició su rostro, él era libre del mar porque allí no olía a salitre pero el mar… él nunca pudo vivir sin su viento. Cerró la ventana a petición de Andrea. Mañana se mudaría de nuevo, se iba a las residencias de la Universidad. La ilusión volvió a destellar en sus ojos verdes, la aventura apenas comenzaba y quizá también un nuevo amor.

NOTAS:

Hola chicos y chicas, bien pues con este capitulo terminamos el periodo de adolescencia de nuestras protagonistas favoritas. Se que no he contestado a sus reviews y de verdad que me pondre al día, sigo sintiendo mal. Quiero agradecer mucho a ShAnEbiLaSi, malkav-iztli, santana89, dany21, exkalita, Satsuki chan, MILENA, RurouniSlayers, mariana!!! por su apoyo y sus reviews.

Hasta pronto ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**QUINCE**

Se miró al espejo con atención, sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos que apenas ayer recibieron atención dental. ¡Qué hermosa sonrisa tenía! Emitió un suspiro sin poder creer que otro año más se iba. Oyó tocar a la puerta y dejó de contemplase para atender

- Anda – saludó Yared entrando a la habitación – no seas aguafiestas, ven con nosotros

- No quiero ir, gracias

- ¡Es Viena! La ciudad del amor

- Ese es Paris – rió animadamente la rubia – la ciudad del amor es Paris, en Francia

- Sé donde queda – refunfuñó el joven – vamos a ir a ver chicas desnudas y si no vienes – bajó la voz – mira ya los chicos y yo empezamos a creer que te gustan los hombres – sonrió traviesamente – yo no tengo problemas con ello sabes

- No sigas gracioso – le golpeó con un cojín – no quiero salir, quedamos que si te acompañaba en el Tour Europeo me darías mi espacio

- Te lo daré en el antro con esas niñas a medio vestir – deliraba ya – te compraremos la mejor

- ¿Sabes que es un no? – lo echó de la habitación a empujones

A veces odiaba tanto a Yared, pero debía reconocer que el muchacho se esforzaba mucho por animarla. Solo que a un año de distancia debía entender que ya no estaba deprimida sino ansiosa de que él terminara sus tontos juegos. Se sentó en el sillón contemplando el árbol de navidad. Éste había sido un excelente año, regresó al automovilismo.

- La ciudad del amor – musitó observando el paisaje

No quería salir temerosa que el destino la uniera a… Mejor ni pronunciar su nombre podría invocar a los demonios. Prendió la televisión para distraerse. Cambió de canal hasta que encontró un programa de deportes. Hablaban sobre ella, sus triunfos y el año que pasó fuera del circuito. Nadie supo que su retiro fue a causa de una severa depresión, ya no pudo más cuando Hitori murió. Estaba tan devastada que lo único que hacía era contemplar ese punto en el espacio. Pero eso quedó atrás.

- Diga – contestó su móvil – ya te dije que no – colgó

Qué insistencia de Yared. Sonrió para sí, por lo menos consiguió reducir su estancia en Viena a un día, mañana temprano se irían a la rivera Francesa y allí ya no sentiría ese extraño temor. Creía que el destino coartaba su felicidad y en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de su segura habitación se toparía con Michiru sólo para destruirse de nuevo por amor.

- Abre la maldita puerta – gritaban afuera de su habitación

- Qué – estaba empezando a enfadarse

- No puedes quedarte aquí

- Sí puedo, no me gusta Viena

- ¿Por? Hay nenas hermosas y mucha acción ¿A qué le temes Tenoh?

Ella sonrió, no podía explicárselo. Él entonces le soltó un largo discurso sobre temores, enfrentarse a la vida, salir adelante y todo aquello que se le vino a la cabeza. En algún punto de su larga perorata tuvo razón: No podía huir eternamente. Debía decidir quién era y qué quería. Sonrió de nuevo.

- Ya vamos latoso

- Perfecto – la abrazó con euforia

Respiró aliviada cuando estuvo en Paris. Volvió a ser ella. Salía casi a diario, volvía hasta la madrugada y es que, qué más podía hacer una joven como ella. No tenía ningún tipo de restricción: No padres, no obligaciones, exceso de dinero, una juventud y ganas de vivir intensamente. Ya tales comportamientos habían logrado que a su pequeño grupo lo expulsaran de uno que otro hotel pero qué podía hacerse, ella era Haruka Tenoh, la estrella del automovilismo.

- Qué sitio – canturreaban sus amigos – y mañana nos espera España

- ¿Y Navidad? – leía su itinerario – ¿La pasaremos en otro país? Creí iríamos a Japón la otra semana

- Para qué, son vacaciones, debemos presentarnos al autódromo hasta el 3 de enero

- Y qué, quiero estar en mi país para navidad

- Mira que niña más hermosa – dijo un rezagado mirando embelezado la pared

- A ver – se acercó Yared – vaya que es bonita y artista…

- ¡Michiru Kaioh! – gritó Haruka al punto de morir del impacto. Rió a carcajadas, el destino era más necio que el viento – la conozco es todo – explicó ante su aparente locura momentánea

¿Conocerla? La amó. Arrancó el cartel en un descuido de sus compañeros y se lo llevó. Ya en su habitación lo observó con cuidado, en él se leían las fechas de sus conciertos. Se había convertido en una gran violinista. Y entonces los recuerdos viajaron a través del tiempo para sorprenderla aún más. Hacía cinco años que se dijeron adiós. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. La vio partir en ese auto con Andy y su corazón se rompió. Levantó la ceja divertida, ahora que lo pensaba bien ella nunca le pagó.

- Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a nuestra amiga Kaioh – sonreía como una tonta enamorada

A la mañana siguiente le anunció a sus compañeros de viaje que ella ya no continuaría más el Tour Europeo, regresaría a su casa a pasar navidad con su hermana. Yared no pudo objetar nada ante tal argumento. Pero no pensaba irse tan pronto ni con las manos vacías, extendió la reservación de su habitación hasta año nuevo.

- ¿Podría conseguirme un boleto para el concierto de esta noche de Michiru Kaioh?

- Sí señor – sonrió la recepcionista – ¿En primera fila?

- Eh no, puedo distraerla con mi encantadora sonrisa y perderá el ritmo – lo dijo de forma tan linda que la jovencita en lugar de creerla arrogante la divinizó

Se equivocó con el destino. Estuvo en el concierto, sentada muy atrás donde apenas podía verla. El plan era ir a su camerino pero Kaioh se marchó apenas terminó. Así que ni siquiera le pudo enviar rosas. Se quedó a media calle pensando que su suerte no era tan buena como pensó. Levantó la mirada al ver salir a uno de los dueños del sitio, tal vez se rindió antes de tiempo

- Oiga…

Después de muchas mentiras logró la dirección del conservatorio donde estaba estudiando en Paris. Era un lugar muy grande así que mañana tendría un trabajo arduo.

- ¿Me puedes hacer otro favor? – dijo a la recepcionista

- El que sea

- Necesito unas rosas, pero tienen que ser muy especiales y que me levantes muy temprano… Mañana debo buscar una aguja en un pajar

- ¡!

Desde la siete comenzó a circular por los pasillos. Por suerte para ella su galantería le conseguía casi cualquier cosa, como un horario de clases de una alumna. Su francés era malo y entre errores y buscar en un diccionario la palabra correcta dio con el salón a eso de las diez de la mañana. Estaba nerviosa, en media hora ella bajaría esas escaleras y se verían después de cinco años ¿Y si tenía novio? Bueno era una visita de negocios ¿Y si no la reconocía? A menos que estuviera amnésica… ¿Y si la encontraba fea? Si Michiru la hallaba poco atractiva debía estar loca y si Haruka se desenamoraba sería lo mejor que podía pasarle en la vida… ¿Y si no era la Kaioh que busca? ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Cómo se vería? Otro minuto menos y su corazón se aceleraba hasta que llegó el momento y ya no contuvo tanta tensión. Creía se desmayaría. Respiró profundamente buscando calmar a su alma.

- Veamos – observaba con atención a los jóvenes que salían. Nada de ella

Entonces ella apareció. Y la vio de lejos algo ensimismada como solía ser. La conoció en Tokio pero hoy, aquí en la ciudad del Amor sellaría su compromiso. Le hizo señas pero ella simplemente estaba ocupada en su libro para prestar atención a algo más aparte de sí misma y su imaginación. Qué hermosa se veía. Rió y le cerró el paso. Michiru frunció el ceño observando esos zapatos latosos que le impedían seguir su camino. Lentamente levantó la vista hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Haruka sonrió y Michiru se quedó atónita

- Creo que…

- ¡Haruka! – gritó efusivamente dejando caer todos sus libros. Se abrazó a ella y casi la tumba. La besó en las mejillas y la rubia un poco nerviosa por tales demostraciones de amor la tomó de las manos para liberarse de tanto cariño

- Hola preciosa

- ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Te busqué hace un año… Cuando supe lo de…

- Ah sí – se rascó la cabeza inquieta, no era buen momento para reencuentros

- Pero – bajó la mirada

- No te preocupes estoy bien – se agachó para recoger los libros – sigues leyendo cosas raras ¿Qué es esto? ¿Está en…?

- En mandarín… ¿Qué haces en Francia? Me da tanta alegría verte – y de nuevo esa euforia desmedida. Haruka con gran maestría y cordialidad se liberó de tanto mimo y Michiru entendió era molesta – lo siento – sonrió – mira tengo una clase pero si me esperas una hora podemos tomarnos algo y platicar

- Sí me encantaría, he perdido dos días buscándote para irme con un ¡Haruka! ¿Cómo estás? – la arremedó

- ¿Me buscaste? – sonrió sin poder disimular su alegría

- Eh, no es…

- Una hora – vio su reloj. Era tarde – ven – la tomó de la mano arrastrándola por todo el campus hasta la cafetería – no te vayas por favor

- Nunca – se sobó el hombro pues el sentón que le dio hizo que se golpeara con la paleta de la silla

A Michiru le pareció una eternidad la clase. En unos minutos más fingiría un terrible malestar para irse. Estaba tan contenta e ilusionada, dijo la buscó, significaría que… No, mejor no dejarse llevar ¡Aplomo Michiru! Porque no podría más con otra desilusión por parte del viento ¿O sí? Ya no era la niña mimada que conoció y por lo que vio ella ya no era la iracunda y explosiva muchacha rubia… su torbellino maduró, lo leía en sus ojos azules.

- ¿Señorita Kaioh? – se acercó el profesor a ver qué le sucedía pues tenía una horrible expresión de agonía

- ¿Puedo irme? Me duele terriblemente el estómago

- Claro

Haruka se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa ¡Cómo se le ocurrió decirle que la estaba buscando desesperadamente! Cuando se trataba de su sirenita olvidada las reglas básicas (en sí todo) sobre el amor. Debía mantenerse en la línea del plan. Estaba en ello cuando la vio venir a toda prisa. Inhalo profundamente, se veía preciosa. Algo en su mirada cambió, no sólo regresó la felicidad a ella o esa dulzura y ensueño sino que había algo diferente… ¿Madurez?

- ¿Y? – se sentó a la mesa – ¿Me extrañaste? – la rubia frunció el ceño parecía la ofendió – es una broma, me refiero a ahorita que te dejé sola… ¿Me tardé?

- No te extrañé, me divertía observando al amor – y su mirada se desvió a la muchacha que atendía la cafetería – y no, no te tardaste

- Bien así que me buscabas… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- Bueno pues – ¿por qué quería ir al grano? – creí vivías en Viena

- Hace dos años me mudé acá… Becada y todo eso – sonrió – ¿Y tú que has hecho?

Recordar es volver a vivir. Para Haruka ya era suficiente con oír su voz. Le platicó sobre autos, carreras, Hitori, su hermana, Lucas Tenoh…

- Estudié Ingeniería Mecánica. Salí este año, qué te parece

- Excelente, hay que festejarlo – sonrió y sin más acarició su mejilla y la rubia muy sutilmente la obligó a tener sus manitas lejos de su rostro

Para Michiru el encuentro era más que un recordar, era hacer latir al corazón. Nunca creyó volver a verla, sobretodo cuando ella se negó a si quiera tomar una llamada el año pasado. Le platicó sobre su vida con Andy, la vida en el conservatorio de Viena, luego Francia, sus conciertos, la pintura y…

- Te extrañé

- Ah – rió – ¿Y hay un dueño de tu corazón o pequeños Kaioh?

- No – rió animadamente – nada de eso ¿Y tú?

- Sí – se rascó la nariz inquieta – tuve novia formal hace dos años, todo un escándalo, pero no funcionó muy bien, nos tomamos un tiempo aunque dudo regresemos

- Qué mal… Siempre hay un roto para un descocido, no te preocupes ¿Y entonces por qué me buscabas con tanta insistencia?

- Creo me debes algo

- ¿Ah sí? – se quedó largo rato pensando – es cierto – recordó entonces – lo siento tanto, debes pensar que soy una horrible persona

- No simplemente morosa

- Está bien – rió animadamente – ¿Cuánto le debo señor Tenoh?

- ¿Con o sin intereses?

- Todo, hasta gastos de cobranza

- Uf es tanto dinero – sacó su calculadora – no creo me pueda pagar pero bueno, podemos proceder a embargar – rió animadamente mostrando sus recién arreglados dientes – esto me debes – mostró la calculado

- Dios mío – casi se desmaya – bien pues sí tiene razón, no tengo manera de pagar

- Sólo la cantidad que te presté boba – reía animadamente

- Mañana mismo… A menos que – se mordió el labio – si tienes que irte puedes dejarme un número para depositarte, prometo hacerlo, te daré mi número telefónico – sacó una pluma

- Espera, no – demasiado tarde Michiru había tomado su mano y ahora escribía en ella – quiero un pago diferente

- ¿Ah sí? – dejó de escribir – qué quieres

- Una cena… En donde yo diga y con quien yo diga: Tú

- Bien, si eso quieres – no entendía mucho

- Te veo pasado mañana en este hotel, pregunta en recepción por mí y lleva mucho dinero, como como niño Dios

- De hospicio

- Sí – rió alegremente

Michiru por un instante creyó que Haruka le diría fue a buscarla porque aún la amaba pero después de cinco años qué más razones que dinero y recordar buenos tiempos podría unirlas. Estaba intrigada por eso de la cena ¿Sería un lugar formal? ¿Qué debía llevar? Lo cierto es que había pasado el día más maravilloso en muchos años. La rubia había cambiado mucho, el viento se volvió tranquilo y receloso. Se veía tan guapa, más de una vez suspiró muriendo de amor, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, un aire seductor impresionante y hasta sus comentarios arrogantes y pretenciosos sonaban exquisitos en sus labios ¿Y si la besaba cuando terminaran la cena? Lo peor que podía pasar era que no le volviera hablar. Había estado esquiva, como si no quisiera ningún contacto físico con ella, tal vez ya no le atraía y la encontró algo fea. Saltó de la cama para encender las luces, aterrada por esta idea

- No lo creo – se rió frente al espejo

Tres de la mañana y ella pensando en amores pasados, para ser exactas en su único amor. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama. A pesar de los años había cosas que no cambiaban como esa mirada dulce que le dedicaba. Sabía la quería, la pregunta era qué tanto ¿Y si le pedía una oportunidad? Como habían terminado la última vez iba a sonar a una broma de mal gusto. Si algo aprendió en esos cinco años fue a aprovechar las oportunidades: Sólo hazlo.

- Ya Michiru – se regañó – a dormir, tenemos que comprar un vestido y mucho trabajo en el conservatorio

Apenas logró conciliar el sueño sólo para delirar con ella. En uno de sus tantos sueños se vio de nuevo, tenía nueve años y caminaba por los pasillos de la catedral. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente, esa niña tendida en las bancas se veía tan triste y sola, hubiera querido ir a su lado para besar sus lágrimas. Despertó con una extraña sensación de felicidad. Estaba enamorada.

Haruka creyó no la libraba. Se sentía perdida y confundida pero tenía dos días para pensarlo bien, regresar a la calma y decidir si continuaba o no. Se prometió a sí misma buscaría a Michiru así que ya la encontró y ya podía salir huyendo. No, ese no era el estilo Tenoh. La encontraba muy cambiada, había madurado tanto y vuelto a ser feliz que temía destrozarla otra vez. Se veía tan segura de sí misma, independiente y sensual. Deliraba ya

- ¿Recepción? Envíe una caja de chocolates y dos rebanadas de pastel de zahoria… aja, sí, Tenoh Haruka, por favor, sí, gracias

Desvariaba tanto que comía dulces como desquiciada. Descalza se paseó por su habitación. Estaba tan contenta que no lograba disimularlo. Mañana debía levantarse temprano y prepararlo todo. Se metió a bañar buscando que esa ansiedad y deseo se apagara en ella, si la volvía a tener cerca ya no lo soportaría más y sus instintos asesinos sexuales se desencadenarían.

- Nada bueno – apagó la televisión para dormir

Soñó con ella. Pronto aquella ficción se mezcló con un poco de delirio. Casi podía percibir ese deliciosa aroma a jazmines y chocolate, un olor exquisito y único. Abrió los ojos lentamente contemplando a Michiru de nueve años. Se dijo a sí misma soñaba y se durmió de nuevo. Siempre la amó, la adoró con todo el corazón al punto que tuvo que aprender a dejarla ir.

- Regresa por favor – suplicó entre sueños

En recepción le dieron el número de la habitación, parecía que Haruka lo tenía todo fríamente calculado ¿Exactamente qué quería? Tocó a la puerta. Su paso seguro había tambaleado apenas entró al hotel y aunque no era la primera vez que estaría con ella el temor estaba allí, ese extraño miedo a ser feliz, amar y por primera vez ser ella misma dueña de su destino. Ya no había condenados, ya nadie quedaba en el silencio pues hoy despertaba del ensueño y salía de las tinieblas. Era Haruka su alma gemela. Se abrió la puerta y sus ojos profundos miraban inquietos el piso. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa y lo que parecía pedazos de tela de satín de diversos colores

- Hola – saludó la rubia con nerviosismo. La invitó a pasar y con torpeza le sirvió un poco de vino. Se veía encantadora, lucía un elegante esmoquin y Michiru se alegró de haberse decidido por ese formal y sensual vestido

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Miró la joven asombrada la cena supuso irían a un costoso restaurante o algo que la dejara sin un quinto

- No… Sí – tartamudeaba nerviosa – A ti – una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – aquí cenaremos, te saldrá muy caro – sonrió

- ¿De verdad? – una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la joven violinista

- Es el temible cargo de servicio a la habitación… Mi cuenta de hotel tú la pagarás

- Ah… ¿Has pedido mucho?

- No lo creo – rió burlona

Las luces se atenuaron y una balada romántica se escuchó en el fondo. ¿Era su impresión o intentaba conquistarla? Sonrió y con un ademán seductor se acomodó el cabello. Cenaron tranquilas, riendo y platicando sobre lo aburridas que eran sus existencia sin la otra, recordaron grandes hazañas y las personas importantes en sus vidas: Mitori, Belinda, Andy, Paris, Hitori, sus padres, Ayame…

- Jessica – masculló Haruka y se fijó con cuidado en la expresión de su rostro

- Era muy linda – sonrió – recuerdo la primera vez que se conocieron – era extraño pero se fue ese dejo agonizante de sus ojos, sólo se quedó el dulce y tierno amor – a veces la extraño…

- Sí, me caía bien pero no lo reconoceré en público… ¿Y Zaché?

- Eh – desvió la vista para reír nerviosa – no volví a verlo, fue algo pasajero y…

- ¿Pasajero? – pensaba hacer un mal chiste pero al ver esa mirada recriminatoria cambió de tema – es increíble que no te halla visto en cinco años ¿Y tú me extrañaste?

- Sí – se sonrojó la violinista – ¿Bailamos? Esa canción me gusta

- Bueno – qué más le quedaba a la pobre rubia

Se sentía torpe llevando a Michiru y parecía la joven notó la desquiciaba porque estaba portándose muy seductora ¡Flirteaba con ella! ¡Qué descaro! Su sirena recargó la cabeza en su hombro y cuando la pieza terminó le susurró al oído lo torpe que se volvió para bailar. Al sentir su aliento la rubia se estremeció de deseo. Enloquecería. Se soltó y se apresuró a llevarla al balcón

- Quería enseñarte algo

- ¡Qué hermosa vista!

Desde allí se contemplaba todo Paris, la ciudad del amor de noche. Hasta el aire olía a romance. Y como hermoso fondo la torre Eiffel. Michiru se recargó en la rubia, Haruka estaba muy tensa, la abrazó cuando ella le dijo tenía frío. Su corazón latía desbocado, la joven violinista rozó con su nariz su cuello para besar su mejilla llevándola al delirio completo. Cerraron los ojos dando entrada al deseo hasta que Haruka se retiró en un movimiento brusco lo que provocó que Michiru se cayera

- Lo siento – reía la rubia

- Eres inspiradora

Estaba ella en el piso y la rubia hincada a su lado. Silencio. Eternidad. Música de fondo que inspiraba a algo más pero nada sucedía porque ellas sólo se miraban. Sus corazones latían desenfrenados, sus respiraciones lentas no expresaban el cómo vivían sus cerebros batidos en duelo. Michiru se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro repitiéndose a sí misma: Todo o Nada, sólo hazlo… Todo o nada, sólo hazlo.

- Quiero algo más que dinero

- ¿Cómo? – vaya que tenía el toque para dejarla perpleja

- Te quiero a ti…

- Ah ¿Y has intentado toda la noche conquistarme?

- No exactamente… Te extrañe tanto, sabes

Ya no esperaría más que la rubia se decidiera. Su torcida idea del romance la estaba desquiciando. La sujetó con fuerza de las solapas del saco para plantarle el mejor beso que la luna en milenios habría visto. Sus bocas se fusionaban al igual que sus almas. Entre jadeos cesó sólo para tomar aire

- Michiru

- Cállate – ya no dio oportunidad a nada más. No quería escuchar lo que fue o lo que sería, quería amar. Terminar de una buena vez con esa absurda guerra sin cuartel de los amantes prohibidos.

Besó sus labios con fulgor de antaño, la tendió en el piso del balcón y entre caricias logro penetrar en lo profundo de su alma. No importaba la canción, o el ruido… o lo que se dejó… importaba ella, importaba vivir de verdad… los sueños se hacen realidad. La rubia recorría esa piel que nunca olvidó, su sirena se satisfacía besando cada rincón de su cuerpo. La cabeza le dolía, el corazón palpitaba de nuevo por la fuerza de la pasión.

- Te amo – se detuvo Haruka impresionada por las palabras – siempre te amé Haruka Tenoh

- Quédate conmigo – le contestó para besarla hasta desfallecer – te amo tanto mi bella sirenita

Y aunque el amor suele ser dulce y amargo ellas lo saboreaban, es néctar de dioses que las deleitaba. Esta noche se convertirían en los amantes prohibidos, se volverían uno para vivir en el silencio porque en esa misma intimidad ella construirían su propio destino, su felicidad… se entregarían a la otra para jurar sin palabras eternidad… por lo menos la que brindan las pasiones.

El nuevo día llegó y mientras el sol se disponía a iluminar completamente la habitación Haruka se deleitaba observando el bello rostro de su amante. Recordaba, soñaba y vivía. Besó su frente para esperar que el sol terminara de salir. Pero el calido beso de la rubia la había despertado de forma maravillosa a un nuevo día. Sonrió tiernamente mientras sus profundos ojos de mar intentaban despertar. Se frotó los ojos y con la ternura que la caracterizaba besó sus labios.

- Debes ir al conservatorio

- Al rato – contestó la chica con torpeza

- Te correrán

- Soy su favorita – reía con cierto toque pretencioso que le sentaba bien

¿A qué hora cambiaron? Veía sus ojos azules y se daba cuenta que el viento maduró, mutó sin perder su esencia. Sabía ella también cambió y con certeza no podía decir cuándo o cómo ocurrió, sólo podía decir que evolucionó, hasta afirmar despertó a su realidad. Se mordió el labio al pensar que podía tratarse de un sueño creado por su perversa mente. Miró sus ojos de nuevo y leyó el enorme amor que sentía por ella, ya no necesitaba buscar más realidades pues las decisiones que hoy tomaban eran por amor, por la pasión profunda del alma… Sus divinos ojos azules, esos ojos transparentes, que nada podían ocultar, con mirarlos descubría toda la verdad, entraba a ese mundo único donde solamente el viento vivía…

- Debo irme – dijo al ver la hora – ¿Deuda saldada?

- No, debes pagar el hotel

- Bien – rió animadamente Michiru

Se despidieron a la hora del almuerzo. La rubia, pasaría el resto del día conociendo la ciudad…

- Nos vemos en la noche – sentenció Michiru – En la noche

- Esta bien – besó sus labios con ese fervor que llevaba a la muerte

Lentamente el aire frío penetró a sus pulmones. Miró las estrellas para sonreír. Hoy era feliz, su alma latía. Resurrección. Se enamoró. Entró al hotel. Sonreía esplendorosamente irradiando tanta dicha. Pero pronto su rostro se tornó sombrío y lleno de interrogantes, la recepcionista le informó que Haruka Tenoh se había marchado desde en la mañana y aún no regresaba, sin embargo le había dejado una carta. Michiru se sentó en el lobby temiendo lo que en ella decía.

- Por favor, no Haruka

"Paga la cuenta. Estamos a mano. Me da gusto tu vida vaya bien, que seas muy feliz"

- ¡Por qué! – gritó encolerizada. Arrugó la hoja y regresó a recepción para pagar la habitación

- ¿Llevaba sus cosas?

- La verdad es que estuvo dando vueltas y no puedo decirle si las sacó o no, pero puede subir a registrar la habitación si lo desea

- No, si las dejó allá ella – masculló más para sí que para la joven

Lo hubiera dado todo por ella. Sus besos le regresaron la vida porque en ese néctar descubrió el poder del amor. Ya nada importaba. Sonrió con melancolía y se encaminó de vuelta a su casa. No, necesitaba saber qué pasó. Cambió de rumbo para ir al aeropuerto y a las centrales a buscarla ¡Qué locura!

- No me quedaré así – renegó sintiendo su orgullo herido

Pero la verdad era muy diferente a todas las teorías que Michiru imaginó esa noche. Cuando se separaron la rubia comenzó a sentir un tremendo miedo, pronto ese pesimismo se apoderó de su ser y recordó todo lo que habían vivido en ese idilio. Los eternos amantes, el amor errante que se guarda en la oscuridad. En el silencio. Eternamente en el silencio. Y es que en esa penumbra no escucharían sus voces, nadie las vería ni condenaría y sólo se sentirían por el calor de sus cuerpos, por la fuerza latente de un amor puro e incomprendido. No. Y decidió escapar.

- Que pague la cuenta – escribió en la hoja

Era su décimo intento por explicar lo mucho que se equivocó ¿Qué debía decirle? Quizá un lo siento, te amo tanto que no quiero seguir viviendo en este silencio. O un somos tan iguales pero no puedo decírtelo por el temor a terminar perdida en el desamor… La verdad sonaba incoherente. Debió apegarse al plan, pedirle que lo intentaran y tardar cinco años más saliendo juntas hasta que un día tuviera el valor necesario y…

- Demonios – se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano

Ya era media noche. Aún deambulaba por las calles parisinas. No quiso marcharse, no podía dejarlo solo así. Estaba molesta con ella misma porque tenía tanto miedo que estaba dejando de lado la oportunidad de ser feliz

La clase concluía por fin. Estaba cansada por la larga noche que pasó buscando a Haruka. Se sentó en las escalinatas contemplándolas. Hubiera querido que por lo menos hablaran. Debió esperar, quizá todavía estaba comprometida o… Cómo le hubiera encantado que le pidiera se casara con ella. Pero ese no era el estilo Tenoh. No pretendía una boda o algo semejante sino saber que ella decidía luchar para que terminar sus vidas juntas. Hubiera sido un hermoso final: el viento y el mar unidos en la eternidad.

- Basta ya de sueños Michiru – se reprendió a sí misma

- Señorita Kaioh – escuchó la voz varonil de la rubia

- ¡Eres una estúpida! – con los puños la golpeó en el pecho – tengo toda la noche buscándote

- Bueno, ya me encontraste – sonrió con ese toque que derrite corazones – o mejor dicho yo te encontré – le guiñó el ojo para tomar asiento en las escalinatas – bonita vista

- Eres de lo peor – cruzó los brazos mostrándose molesta – parece que querías venganza y no tu dinero… ¿Quieres una disculpa o algo así?

- No – colocó su dedo índice en sus labios antes que la joven siguiera con sus alegatos

- Qué pretendes – retiró su mano – yo creí que… – parecía lloraría

- No por favor – si lloraba le rompería el corazón y la haría sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Michiru respiró profundamente ella tampoco deseaba derramar ni una lágrima por su viento – no quiero una disculpa… Me equivoqué y quiero devolverte… – ya no supo que decir. Se acomodó el cabello y le entregó un sobre amarillo

- ¿Mi dinero? – la rubia asintió riendo

La joven violinista la dejó con sus libros, se levantó y le lanzó la mirada más colérica que su corazón desfallecido de amor pudo lograr. La rubia como respuesta sonrió, la sujetó con delicadeza de la muñeca y le pidió lo destapara, que tal si no contó bien y le daba de más. Michiru se sentía peor que una prostituta

- Bien – abrió con rabia el sobre y un precioso anillo cayó al piso

Clic. Hermoso sonido que apagó su coraje. Observó el pequeño objeto redondo y luego los ojos azules de su amante. Cómo le encantaba esa sonrisa. Cómo odiaba perder. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza en negativa.

- Toma – lo levantó Haruka – es para ti

- ¿Y esto significa…?

- Ack – hizo una mueca que la violinista no entendió si era de decepción porque ella no entendió a qué se refería o si se trataba de horror al saber que tendría que decírselo con todas sus letras – Nada – se encogió de hombros – Quédate siempre conmigo… Si ti no soy, no existo. Te amo, siempre lo hice y nada me gustaría más que despertar todos los días a tu lado… Ver tus ojos de mar

- ¡Haruka! – se abrazó a ella llorando de alegría y emoción – eres una boba – seguía sollozando – creí…

- Si yo también creí me largaría pero no puedo decirle adiós al amor de mi vida Sería muy tonto ¿No?

- Tonta ya no hables… ¡Bésame!

- ¿Aquí? – miró a todos lados. Estaba desierto, pero bien podía pasar alguien o…

Pero Michiru no seguiría con juegos cuando ansiaba sus labios. Se aferró a ella y entre risas tropezaron en los escalones. Haruka la recargó contra la pared sin cesar de besarla para evitar una caída dolorosa. Michiru se aferró a su cintura.

- No me dejes nunca más – masculló la rubia

- Nunca

**Notas:**

Hola chicos y chicas pues este es el desenlace de esta historia y sonando un tanto arrogante excelente y larga historia, como les comenté en un principio mucho es verdad, otra tanto un gramo de fantasía y un kilo de ganas de que la vida hubiera funcionado así. Yo no sé si tendremos o no un final feliz en nuestras vidas pero si me queda claro que somos nosotros mismos quienes lo damos ;)

Agradezco a todas las personitas que han seguido los fics. También aquellos que se han preocupado por mí, muchas gracias. Pues cuestiones de salud me tendrán un poco fuera de la jugada, ya fui al doc y lo e siempre: descanso, ambiente relajado, comer bien, un montón de pastillas de colores, jajaja. Así que lamento haberlos descuidado y me encantaría compensarlos pronto pero creo que eso no será posible.

Para mañana o pasado mañana el gran final y cierre de esta historia, espero les gustara mucho y sino pueden quejarse, también si quedaron satisfechos con el final.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, en verdad los leo y me encanta conocer su punto de vista.

Gracias a todos


	16. Chapter 16

**t e r c e r a t e m p o r a d a**

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DIECISEIS**

Un momento en el tiempo, un instante que se cree perdido en la nada. El viento, el mar, la soledad, las estrellas… ¿Destino? En el final, cuando los amantes perecen en el tiempo del olvido y el dolor. Cuidado con lo que se desea, porque a veces pareciera que nuestros deseos vueltos realidad no son otra cosa que terribles pesadillas donde nos destruimos lentamente, terminamos desfalleciendo en la peor de las agonías mientras el mismo mundo se derrumba a nuestros pies. Pero ella hoy cerraba los ojos sólo para agradece a los dioses la dicha de poder amar. Lentamente los abrió de nuevo contemplando la nevada que caía y esas estrellas que apenas si se veían… En el final, cuando no queda nada más que orar por las bendiciones, por el dolor y saber que es posible ser feliz, aunque sea un instante.

Haruka llegaba a casa cantando esa tonada navideña que se quedó en su cabeza desde hacía un mes. Ya había pasado un año desde su reencuentro. Nunca había estado tan feliz pero desde que vivía con su sirena nada parecía imposible, la vida era la aventura más grande y fantástica. Colocó más regalos y escuchó tras suyo las risitas burlonas de su amante. Se abalanzó sobre ella para cargarla y gritar eufórica que la amaba

- Bájame Tenoh… Me tiras – reía

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

- Quieta… No más cafeína para ti, ni dulces – se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación con tal aire seductor que la rubia lo tomó como un reto personal

- Esas tenemos – salió tras ella, apenas alcanzó la violinista a ver que pretendía capturarla se dio a la fuga

Gritos y risas, un jarrón murió en el fuego cruzado y dos esferas quedaron en el piso. Por fin la había atrapado en la cocina. Se resistía con fiereza pero la rubia tenía la ventaja de dos litros de café y un kilo de azúcar en su organismo. La tendió sobre la mesa haciéndole cosquillas y Michiru pidió a grito abierto clemencia

- Para por favor – reía – ya

- No, eres mía – le sopló en el vientre desnudo haciendo que la jovencita se retorciera

Sus ojos se encontraron, sin palabras se hablaban. Haruka guió su mano por ese vientre desnudo hasta su pecho, ella estaba agitada por el juego, respiraba de forma entre cortada y sonreía con ese encanto y divinidad que sólo un angelito podría tener. Besó sus labios. Michiru entrelazó sus manos sujetando a su amante por el cuello.

- Te amo – le murmuró al oído – feliz navidad mi viento

- Feliz navidad sirenita… piojitos – estallo en carcajadas y Michiru la golpeó cariñosamente – eres tan linda

- Y tú una boba – se quedó sentada encima de la mesa – mira cómo me has dejado – se acomodó la blusa – eres terrible

- ¿Lo soy? ¿Entonces Santa no me traerá nada?

- No sé – la miró con picardía – Yo, a comparación tuya, me he portado muy bien así que recibiré mi obsequio

- ¿Qué pediste?

- Es un secreto – se acercó a su oído para susurrárselo. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente, su rostro se tornó pálido para después colorear sus mejillas de intenso rojo carmín y lentamente una sonrisa pícara y lujuriosa se empezó a dibujar

Lo que vino después fue un arrebato de pasión. Michiru la conocía tan bien que sabía el punto exacto donde enloquecía. Y entonces esa noche la amó como nunca. Se entregó con la pasión y el frenesí propio de los amantes perfectos. Dos almas que se fusionaron para convertirse en uno. Dos llantos únicos que dejaron de serlo para convertirse en sonrisa, en ángel con sus dos alas completas para ahora ser capaces de volar lejos. No quedaba mucho tiempo ya. Quizá no habría después de esa noche de felicidad, en segundos podrían los seres ajenos convertir sus vidas en muerte, en destrucción, tristeza y miseria.

- No – dijo Haruka cayendo rendida en el piso de la sala

- ¿No puede pasar?

- No lo permitiré… nadie nos puede robar nuestra felicidad a menos que los dejemos. Te amo mi niña preciosa – acarició su rostro dulce – tienes la mirada más hermosa – se recostó en su pecho escuchando a ese acelerado corazón

Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida. Había sido una noche agitada y la casa entera era una zona de desastre. Si lo pensaba ya la habían recorrido toda faltándose la habitación. Lo que sonaba un tanto tonto. No podía creerlo. Michiru aún olía a jazmines, canela y dulces. Qué aroma tan celestial. Pero no era el de un perfume, era su esencia misma lo que saboreaba. Aspiró profundamente sumiéndose en el amor. Quería grabar su aroma para recordarlo siempre. Despertó lentamente aterrada de pensar que la navidad se terminaría y ella estaría dormida

- Quédate quieta ya – la sujetó a su cuerpo fuertemente la jovencita – necesito un descanso – suplicó

- Bien – sonrió con cierta satisfacción

Michiru se levantó cuidando no despertar a su joven amante. El suelo no era le mejor sitio para dormir pero no podía despertarla, no sin antes dejar el regalo que tenía para ella en el árbol. Temía que si lo ponía antes de la noche de navidad la rubia lo destaparía. Colocó una frazada sobre ese cuerpo que tanto amaba y se fue a cumplir su misión de Santa

Oyó las campanas de la iglesia marcando las diez de la mañana, pero el tiempo para ella había cesado hacía mucho, pereció el mundo bajo el encanto de su sirena, amaneció en sus brazos, saciando sus pasiones y sintiendo latir de nuevo su corazón, sintiendo que vivía. Existía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Besó sus labios con la delicadeza que se le debe a una rosa, acarició su tersa y blanca piel en ligeros movimientos lentos procurando grabar cada recóndito lugar de ese hermoso cuerpo, grabar cada instante de aquella noche de amor en su mente. Ella se asió con fuerza a su cuerpo, emitió un suspiro que se confundió con un delicado quejido. Preguntó entre susurros si creía en la eternidad. Pero Haruka estaba demasiado concentrada en amarla, en expandir sus alas de ángel que aquella sirena le otorgaba como para pensar en un mañana. Para ella hoy era eternidad, hoy lo era todo.

- Ve a ver qué te dejo Santa

- Para qué, ya obtuve el mejor regalo

- Ve – le ordenó y a regañadientes la rubia tuvo que levantarse

Había dos paquetes más en el árbol. Frunció el ceño pensando a qué hora Michiru los puso, según ella no la dejó ni un momento. Se encogió de hombros y corrió a abrirlos. El primero, el más grande, era un auto de control remoto, una réplica idéntica de su Ferrari. No pudo evitar que un grito de júbilo se le escapara

- Vi que te gustó y…

- Grandioso – gritaba emocionada

Abrió el segundo. Estaba impaciente y con el rostro iluminado de felicidad. Poco a poco su alegría se pagó, frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada colérica a Michiru pero ella todavía le sonreía como si dentro de su macabro plan supiera reaccionaría así

- No te enfades, es navidad…

- No tenías que…

- Antes que me grites – la calló – déjame explicarte

La rubia apartó la vista para observar su segundo regalo. Se trataba de un pequeño cuadro pintado por su sirena. El problema no era la pintura sino a quién dibujó.

- La foto que tienes de tu madre está un poco arruinada y…

- Guardada

- Sí, como discutes que la guardas para conservarla más tiempo decidí dibujarla para que puedas ponerla en donde quieras

- ¿Guardada?

- Por favor Haruka, sé que fue difícil pero es hora que te perdones y ¡me quedo muy bien así que cuélgalo en un lugar bonito y donde se vea!

- Como sea – se levantó para ir a la cama

- Bien genios – se enfadó de su necedad – me voy, ojala que cuando regrese se te halla bajado el berrinche porque no hice nada malo de lo que deba disculparme

- Te metiste con mi foto… La tomaste

- No, me la gravé de ese día que la vi

- No te creo

- Pues como quieras. No tomé tu foto, no hice nada ruin y debes dejarte de idioteces y niñerías

Qué mala navidad. Ahora se quedaba sola y enojada. Michiru regresaría seguramente hasta después de la comida. Había quedado de comer con su padre. Era extraño que ella hubiera perdonado a su familia por esos años de tortura. No sabía si pensar que era bondadosa o tonta. Eloísa seguía sin querer verla y la última vez le cerró la puerta en las narices a lo que su amante encontró más que gracioso. Por otro lado Taichi la recibió con calidez y aunque era una relación fría y escueta por lo menos sabía tenía algo de su familia.

- Le quedó muy bonito – reconoció cuando el coraje disminuyó

Si no sacó la foto cómo la dibujó. Tenía buena memoria pero no creía llegara a tanto.

Michiru volvió cargada de obsequios y esperanzada a que su amante estuviera más tranquila. Abrió la puerta y el silencio la recibió. Seguramente se había ido y ahora ya no la vería en dos días. La odiaba cuando hacía eso, creía que sola podía salvar al mundo y remediar sus males. Se sentó en el sillón y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver su cuadro colgado en un lugar más que visible. Sonrió, por lo menos le hizo caso.

- Feliz navidad – llegaba la rubia canturreando

- Creí ya no te vería hasta mañana

- Ah – hizo una mueca de enfado – ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – se sentó cerca de ella – dime cómo lo pintaste

- A mira es una técnica muy conocida…

- Me refiero a que si no sacaste la foto…

- Ah – rió sintiéndose tan tonta – la verdad es que tu mamá y tú son muy parecidas así que hice uso de mi buena memoria y los detalles… Te tenía a ti

- Vaya – sonrió

- Tienes fotos de Hitori – señaló la repisa – de tu hermana y entiendo a Lucas lo excluyas pero creo eres injusta con tu madre

- Si como sea, lo colgué ¿no?

- Esta bien – se recargó en su pecho –berrinches

- Feliz navidad mi amor… Y gracias, fue un regalo muy lindo. De verdad

- Feliz navidad para ti también

Y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas. Se portó esquiva cuando intentó adentrarse en su mirada melancólica. Intentó preguntar pero Haruka la calló con un cálido beso. Era tiempo de ser feliz…

- Te amo – fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en aquella habitación

Quizá el amor nunca tenga una explicación porque carece hasta de una definición apropiada. El amor puede ser todo y nada, el amor es esa pasión que consume y envenena la mente, enloquece y vuelve a los seres tan diferentes y desconocidos que llega a ser temido, es como una enfermedad, hasta un remedio extraño que soluciona la vida y la manera como la vivimos. Por amor hacemos muchas cosas y es también por amor que nos ahogamos en los más simples problemas… Y entonces cómo sabemos si amamos, o si solamente hemos perdido el rumbo dejando que las pasiones de un enamoramiento, un romance breve y efímero nos arrastren sin piedad a las garras del dolor, amargura y tristeza… El amor siempre será confuso… El amor será pasión… lo será todo…

Un brindis por el destino, una reverencia a los dioses y un gracias a las estrellas porque escucharon las plegarias de dos niñas que sólo pedían no perder la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad.

**EL AMOR LO ES TODO… LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN VERDAD**

NOTAS:

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en verdad se ha sentido su cariño ;) Con este capítulo llegamos al final de nuestra historia, pues hubo de todo y momentos inolvidables así como gente que aún quiere lincharme pero al fin y al cabo esta historia lleva mucho de verdad y la realidad de todos los días. No quise contar sólo una historia sino una que en verdad existió, no siempre podemos pintar el final que deseamos para nuestra vida pero podemos darle el sentido que nosotros queramos. Así que sólo nunca olviden que los sueños los podemos alcanzar y la vida jamás es tan enserio como parece ;)

Comentarios y sugerencias solo con un clic. Y ahora los dejo con una reflexión de mAlKaV_IzTli

¿Qué significa vivir? Muchas veces nos preguntamos el porque nacemos y nuestro propósito en la vida, transitamos por sus amplios senderos buscando nuestro destino y nuestra felicidad, buscando nuestros sueños.

Pero no siempre es fácil, no todo lo que deseamos esta a nuestro alcance y disposición, a veces tenemos que pelear por ello, sacrificar y con ello dejar atrás tantas cosas que son importantes para nosotros; en la vida conocerás mucha gente, muchas de ellas marcaran tu vida enseñándote cosas buenas o malas.

Pero una cosa debe persistir y esos son los sueños, aquellos que le dan sentido a nuestra existencia, cuando esos sueños se pierden es ahí cuando perdemos el sentido de nuestra existencia y del porque estamos en este mundo, perdemos el camino nos desviamos optamos por otras vías que posiblemente no sean las más fáciles ni mucho menos las más idóneas; nos sumergimos en un mar de desesperanza y miedo.

Solo nuestras ilusiones, el amor y nuestros sueños nos sacaran a flote…ese amor que solo aquella persona especial es capaz de proporcionar y que siempre estará ahí en las buenas y en las malas, aun cuando nosotros no queramos…al final si luchamos por lo que deseamos es seguro que lo conseguiremos todo depende con que fuerzas lo deseemos y peleemos por ellos.

Así que luchemos todos los días por aquello que anhelamos, por ese amor que nos espera; por los sueños que pueden hacerse realidad.

_mAlKaV_IzTli 2009_


End file.
